We've Gotta Catch 'Em All (Ash Love Story)
by Inspired by My Dreams
Summary: Meet Jamie, Ash Ketchum's best and childhood friend. The two embark on their Pokémon journey together. At first, the two don't think much of it, just traveling as friends. But will their feelings change as they travel all over the Pokémon world together?
1. Meet Jamie

Meet Jamie

Hello, my name's Jamie Louise Andrews! I live in the Kanto region in a small town called Pallet Town. My best friends are Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak, although Gary seems to be getting more distant. I've always dreamed of becoming a strong trainer and defeating the Champion. Unfortunately, that had to wait until I turned ten. But my tenth birthday is tomorrow, and I can hardly wait to get my very first Pokémon! I already have a Pokémon friend, though. Leafeon and I go way back.

W hen my family and I were visiting the Sinnoh region, back to the time I was four or so, I wandered into the Eterna Forest. In there, I spotted an Eevee. It was battling a bunch of Wurmple, and it was losing badly. I chased the Wurmple away from the Eevee, and suddenly, it began to glow with a bright white light. It had turned into a Leafeon! I smiled at the Leafeon, then left the forest to find my mom. However, the Leafeon followed me, and it climbed onto the plane we were taking back to the Kanto region and has lived with me and my family ever since. I am planning on taking Leafeon with me on my journey, if she wants to come.

My family has a long history. I come from a very long line of fine Pokémon trainers. My dad is currently the Champion of the Kanto region, after he beat Lance. I've only seen him about three times in my life, although he promised he would return to Pallet Town after he is defeated. My grandfather is Alder, Champion of the Unova region. I've met him a couple of times, and I quite like him- he's very fun and optimistic. My older sisters, Roxanne and Candice, are the gym leaders of Rustboro City in Hoenn and Snowpoint City in Sinnoh. As for my mom- she was a Top Coordinator. As you can see, I have a LOT to live up to. I hope I'll be able to make my family proud.

Ash and I have been friends since the very first day, when Ash's mom, Mrs. Delia Ketchum, (I call her Mrs. Delia) had dragged him over to my house to "meet the new neighbors." At first, Ash was mad about making friends with a "girl," but eventually, we became good friends. How I met Gary was on pure accident, however. I was in my backyard, playing catch with Leafeon when the ball sailed over my fence- into Professor Oak's yard. Gary happened to be there at the time, and gave me the ball along with an introduction. We became friends as well, but Gary seems to be jealous of Ash, or something, because he's always saying how dumb and dorky Ash is. That or he's trying to get my attention. Either way, we've been kinda awkward lately.

Despite all the weird things of my life, I love my family and my best friends, my Pokémon, and everything about Pallet Town. Tomorrow, it was my tenth birthday, the day I was going to be able to get my very first Pokémon. I wiggle in excitement as I crawl into bed. Then, a pang in my stomach made me have second thoughts as Leafeon curls up next to me. I was going to have to leave Pallet Town. Was this journey really going to as fun as I hoped it would be?


	2. Pokemon, I Choose You!

JAMIE'S P.O.V

I groggily sat up in bed. Suddenly, I remembered. It was my tenth birthday! I would be able to get my very first Pokemon from Professor Oak today. I shot out of bed, waking Leafeon. She growled angrily. "Sorry, Leafeon! I'm just too excited!" I said, grabbing my light blue backpack and slinging it over my shoulder. I dressed in a pale yellow t-shirt, a pair of jean shorts, and black sandals. I fastened my two necklaces around my neck. One was in the shape of a leaf. I wore it to honor Leafeon. The other was in the shape of a flower. It was pink with a yellow center. I didn't know why I wore the second one, but apparently it was important. My mom had told me never to lose it.

"Come on Leafeon, let's go to Professor Oak's lab!" I said. Leafeon jumped down from my bed, still looking drowsy, then followed me out my bedroom door. We raced down the stairs and out the door. We arrived at Professor Oak's lab in minutes. "Professor Oak? Are you here?" I called.

"Ah, Jamie, I was expecting you. Please, follow me, I'll show you what Pokemon you may choose. Just then, the lab door burst came Gary, one of my best friends.

"Hi Gary!" I called. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey, Jamie. Are you here to choose a Pokemon as well?" I nodded my head up and down really fast.

"Well children, are you ready to choose your Pokemon?" Professor Oak asked. Gary and I nodded eagerly. "Good. Now follow me, please." Professor Oak led Gary and I to a room. In a non-transparent glass case were three Pokeballs. "In those Pokeballs are Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. Choose which one you would like."

"Can I go first, Gary?" I asked. Gary nodded. "Charmander, I choose you!" I cried.

"Char!" the orange Pokemon called happily. Gary stepped forward.

"My turn to choose," he said. "Squirtle, I choose you!"

"Squir!" the blue Pokemon cried.

"Good, you've now chosen your very own Pokemon partner. I will now entrust you two with Pokedexes. You can use them to record data on every single Pokemon in the Kanto region!" Professor Oak handed each of us a Pokedex. "Good luck, you two! Have fun!" Gary and I walked out of the lab- to pure chaos.

"Um, Gary, what's going on?" I asked. Gary was smirking broadly.

"Don't you see, Jamie? Everyone has come to see me off on my Pokemon journey!" This was one of the times where I wished Gary weren't so arrogant. When it was just me and him, he acted completely normal. But when he was around other people, he enjoyed basking in all attention he was in, and lately, he had been incredibly mean to Ash.

"Gary, Gary, he's our man! If he can't do, no one can!" High female voices shrieked. I was rolling my eyes when- CRASH! I collided with a running figure.

"Ash!" I cried.

"Hi Jamie!" he called as he raced into the lab. For some reason, Gary had an annoyed look on his face. What is his problem? I wondered. I was brought back to Earth by Gary, who had climbed into a red convertible with all of his fan girls.

"Thank you, thank you! I promise to bring glory and fame to the town of Pallet Town!" he said. Then, he smiled at me. "Hey Jamie, want to come on my journey with me?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No thanks, Gary. I'm traveling with Ash." Gary's eyebrows knitted together.

"You're blowing me off for Ashy-Boy?" I gave him a smile.

"Yeah, we promised each other we would travel together when we were little kids." As of on cue, Ash ran out of the lab.

"Hey Jamie, ready to go on our Pokemon journey?" he asked, carefully not meeting my eyes.

"Yeah! Hey, what Pokemon did you get?" At these words, Ash tensed.

"Here," he said, holding out a yellow Pokemon. Gary's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Ew. That's not a starter Pokemon. Anyway, bye Jamie. Smell ya later Ashy-Boy!" he called as his red convertible sped down the road, his fan girls screaming with laughter. Just then, Ash's mother appeared.

"Oh, Ash, is that your Pokemon? It's so cute!" she laughed. Apparently, the Pokemon didn't like to be called cute.

"PIKA... CHUUU!" it yelled, releasing a strong electric blast that shocked everyone in the crowd except surprisingly, Charmander and I. I knew it was the wrong time to be doing this, but I pulled out my Pokedex anyway.

"Pikachu. The Mouse Pokemon. Blah blah blah blah blah," the Pokedex droned. Okay, maybe it didn't really say blah blah blah blah blah. I was too busy helping Ash up to hear the rest.

"Anyway Ash, shouldn't you return your Pokemon?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," Ash said, pulling out his Pokeball. "Pikachu! Return!" he said. Pikachu dodged the beam once. Twice. Three times. Pikachu obviously didn't want to go back inside his ball, so finally, Ash just let him stay out.

"Charmander! Return!" I said. Charmander returned to his Pokeball. Leafeon stayed outside, of course, because I haven't officially caught her. But, she apparently wanted to be caught now. She nudged on of the Pokeballs in my pocket.

"Leaf!" she cried as she disappeared inside of it, only to pop back out again. Leafeon apparently didn't like her Pokeball either- she just wanted to be caught to show she was my Pokemon.

"Let's go!" I said. Ash nodded and we made our way down Route 1, with Mrs. Delia yelling something about Ash changing his underwear every day. I giggled quietly as we continued to walk. Suddenly, I heard a sound.

"Evee?" A voice said quietly. The brown furred Pokemon appeared.

"Awesome! A Eevee! I'm gonna catch another one!" I said. "Leafeon, let's do this!" Leafeon got in battle position, with Ash staring at me in complete awe. "Leafeon, use Razor Leaf!"

"Leafe- ON!" it cried, jumping into the air, sending sharp leaves flying everywhere. The Eevee fell, fainted.

"Now go Pokeball!" I cried, throwing a Pokeball at the fainted Eevee. The ball shook one, two, three times, then clicked. "Awesome! An Eevee!" I cried, dancing around. Ash laughed at my childish actions.

"Hey look, at that, it's a Pokemon!" Ash said. He was pointing at a bird-like Pokemon. We pulled out our Pokedexes.

"Pidgey. The Tiny Bird Pokemon," the Pokedexes droned. I didn't hear the rest, because I was too busy watching Ash. "Pikachu, use ThunderShock!" Ash said. Pikachu ignored him. Instead, he turned away and scurried up a tree. Ash sighed. Then, he brightened. "That's fine! I don't need you, Pikachu, I'll just catch it myself!" With that, he picked up a stone from the ground and threw it at the Pidgey. Pidgey reared and used Sand-Attack on us. Ash, Leafeon, and I were soon running away coughing. Pikachu was sniggering, still up in the trees. "Pikachu, come down here!" Ash said. Pikachu turned up his nose. Ash sighed yet again. Then, he spotted another Pokemon. "Look!" he cried.

"Spearow. The Tiny Bird Pokemon. Blah blah blah blah blah," the Pokedex said. Once again, I was too busy watching Ash. He had picked up yet another stone. He hurled it at the Spearow with all his might. The stone hit the Spearow's wing. It squawked angrily and flew off.

"Aw, that would have been a perfect catch," Ash whined.

"Um, I think we have other things to worry about," I said, pointing at the sky. Turns out that disturbing one Spearow angers the whole flock.

"RUN!" Ash yelled. The Spearow chased us all the down Route 1. Pikachu was following us, just to get a good laugh. Suddenly, he fell from the tree. "Pikachu!" Ash cried, scooping the yellow Pokemon into his arms. We kept running until we reached- a dead end. The Spearow were closing in quickly, and the only way to get out of the situation was to jump off the cliff we were currently standing on. I scooped Leafeon into my arms. "Ready? Ash asked.

"Ready," I replied. And with that, being the stupid fools we were, we jumped. I was waiting to die. I really was. We were free-falling until- SPLASH! We landed in a lake. Ash and I swam for dear life, and his pants got hooked on a fishing line.

"Yes, it's a big one!" A girl's voice cried. I almost died with laughter right there. I quickly swam to surface, just in time to see Ash get pulled out of the water by a red-haired girl wearing a yellow t-shirt, red suspenders, and blue jean shorts. As she pulled Ash out of the water, she sweat dropped. "Ugh, it's just a kid," she said, unhooking him from her line, then turning away toward the lake again. Okay, that was just RUDE! Then, the Spearow spotted us again.

"Spear!" they called. Uh oh. We started to run, then realized we weren't fast enough.

"Look! A bike!" Ash cried. We scrambled on, just in time for the red-haired girl to turn around to see us getting onto the bike. "Hey! That's my bike!" she yelled.

"Don't worry! We'll return it someday!" Ash called over his shoulder. We pedaled as fast as we could down Route 1, then reached a dead end. The Spearow swarmed us, then dove at Pikachu. "Hey! Don't hurt him!" Ash said, covering Pikachu with his own body. The Spearow didn't hesitate. They dived at Ash swooping in for the kill. Then-

"Pika- CHUUU!" Pikachu let out a strong electric blast. The Spearow fell about five feet, then regained their composure. They flew away, squawking loudly.

"Phew," I said. "Now, let's go return that bike to the girl-"

"Too late," Ash said, holding up a fried bike. Oops.

"Let's keep walking, then. Viridian City should be close by," I said. Ash nodded. We continued to walk down Route 1 until we finally reached Viridian City.

"Phew, safe," Ash breathed as we walked to the Pokemon Center to heal our Pokemon.

"Hi there, and welcome to the Pokemon Center! My name is Nurse Joy! Would you like me to heal your Pokemon?" the pink-haired nurse at the counter said. Ash and I handed her our Pokeballs, then sat down to wait. A few minutes later, Nurse Joy appeared again with my Pokeballs. "Here you go! Your Pokemon are feeling much better! But, this young man's Pikachu may need a few more minutes." Ash and I thanked her, and Ash looked worried as we sat down again. It was quiet for a few minutes, until-

"Hey! You're the bike stealers! What in the world happened to my bike?!" she screamed, holding up the burned bike we had accidentally left on Route 1. "Imma follow you guys around until you get me a new bike!" she screeched. Ash and I sweat dropped as the girl kept hyperventilating and shooting insults at us.

"You know, if you want to follow us around for all eternity, don't you wanna know our names?" I ventured. The girl shrugged. "My name's Jamie," I said.

"I'm Ash Ketchum," Ash said nervously, as if the girl was an explosive that would go off at any moment. The girl scoffed.

"Well, Jamie and Ash, I'm Misty, and I know it's now too late to tell you I'm VERY protective of my bike! It took me seven weeks of saving my allowance to be able to buy that bike! YOU WILL PAY!" she screamed. What a creep. Suddenly- an explosion occurred! BOOM!

"Prepare for trouble!  
And make it double  
To protect the world from devastation  
To unite all peoples within our nation  
To denounce the evils of truth and love  
To extend our reach to the stars above  
JESSIE  
JAMES  
Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light  
Surrender now or prepare to fight.  
Meow! That's right!"

"What do you want?" I yelled. The lady, Jessie, tossed her pink hair and gave us a sickly sweet smile.

"Honey, we're here for the Pokemon. Just hand them over and no one will get hurt," she said.

"You're not taking any of our Pokemon! Now shove off!" But Jessie was too busy studying one of my necklaces- the one with the pink flower. I didn't know what was so interesting about it, but I looked down anyway. It was sparkling with a mysterious power. What was that? Jessie tore her eyes away from my neck.

"Anyway, you twerps aren't going to stop us from getting what we want!" the talking Meowth exclaimed.

"Bring it on!" Ash , he remembered that his Pikachu was still in the care of Nurse Joy and sweat dropped.

"Ekans, go!" Jessie yelled, calling out the snake-like Pokemon.

"Go Koffing!" the male, James, called. I acted quickly and brought out Eevee and Charmander.

"Eevee, use Tackle! Charmander, Ember!" I yelled. The two Pokemon performed their attacks, and the two opposing Pokemon were knocked out cold.

"Useless Pokemon," James spat.

"Do you really think you can get us to leave JUST by knocking out our Pokemon?" Jessie asked with a high-pitched laugh. Man, she was incredibly annoying.

"No, but this might," I said. I looked down at my necklace. "Whatever powers you have, please use them," I muttered. Suddenly, a powerful beam shot out of the bright yellow center. It sent Team Rocket blasting off through the window.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF!" the three of them screamed. I was too confused to laugh. The yellow center had turned bright orange- the color of the beam. What was that beam coming out of my necklace?

"Hold on, can I try something on Pikachu?" I asked. "It might help him get better," I added when Ash looked skeptical. I concentrated on the yellow center once again. I yelled in my mind for my necklace to summon lightning. Suddenly, a thunderbolt that would rival Pikachu's shot out onto Pikachu. Pikachu absorbed all the energy, then sat up.

"Pikachu!" it said happily.

"Wow, Jamie, that was amazing," Misty said.

"I... guess that's why my mom always told me to never lose it..." I said quietly.

"Anyway, Ash, let's go to the Viridian Forest," I said, trying to change the subject. Ash and I had decided to save the Viridian Gym for last. The three of us walked out the Pokemon Center and toward the forest.

"I wonder what kinds of Pokemon live here," I remarked as we walked in. Misty shivered.

"Bug and Grass Pokemon, I think. But if there's one kind of Pokemon I hate, it's the bug type," she said. As if on cue, a worm-like Pokemon appeared in front of her face. Misty shrieked in terror.

"GAH! GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!" Misty yelled.

"Pie?" the Pokemon asked. Ash pulled out his Pokedex.

"Caterpie. The Worm Pokemon. Blah blah blah blah blah." Ash had pulled out a Pokeball.

"I'm gonna catch it!" he yelled.

"Wait, Ash, you need to weaken the Pokemon before attempting to catch it!" Misty called. But it was too late. Ash had thrown the Pokeball at the Caterpie. It shook one, two, three times, then clicked. Misty shook her head in disbelief.

"Awesome! I caught a Caterpie!" he yelled. "Here, Misty, meet my new friend! Go Caterpie!" Ash sent out the worm- like Pokemon and Misty almost died screaming.

"Pie?" Caterpie said, confused.

"Oh my gosh! GET THAT CREEPY THING BACK IN THE POKEBALL!" Ash sighed.

"Okay, okay," Ash said, returning Caterpie.

Suddenly, a bird-like shape flew across the sky.

"Pidgeooootooo!" it cried.

"Awesome! I'm gonna catch that too!" Ash cried, taking out his new Pokemon's Pokeball. "Caterpie, I choose you!"

"Wait Ash! Don't you know that birds eat worms? Apply the logic!" but it was too late. The Pidgeotto had noticed Caterpie and was now sailing toward its new target, while Caterpie squeaked in terror. Once again, I concentrated on my necklace and summoned a beam of ice. The yellow center glowed a bright white. It hit the bird hard and it froze in midair, just above Caterpie. Ash was scratching the back of his neck.

"Caterpie, return," he said, calling his Pokemon back, his face red.

"Ash, you'll never be able to make it to the Pokemon League if you keep doing stupid things like that!" Misty yelled. That was the last straw. Ash's face contorted with fury.

"Stop it! I'm going to become the world's best Pokemon trainer and you know it! I don't need any of you!" He stomped away in a huff. Misty and I sweat dropped at how immature he was being.

"He'll be back," I said. "Can you go after him, you guys? It should't take too long to find him- when he wants to be found, he makes a LOT of noise."

"What about you?" Misty asked.

"I want to train a bit, I'll see you guys later," I replied. Pikachu and Misty went up ahead, and I quickly brought out Charmander and Eevee. After a few minutes of training, however, I heard those oh so annoying voices yet again.

"Prepare for trouble!  
And make it-"

"Okay, okay, I get it, just let me fight you now," I interjected. Jessie and James growled and sent out Koffing and Ekans once again. I easily defeated them with Eevee and Charmander once again, then finished them off with a beam of orange light.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" I sighed in annoyance, returned Charmander and Eevee, and, scooping up Leafeon, went to find Ash and Misty.

I found them near the exit, and Ash no longer seemed moody. We were about to exit the Viridian Forest, when I saw something blue on the ground. I picked it up and studied it. "A Water Stone," I murmured. I stuffed it into my pocket. We walked out of the Viridian Forest and saw a city down the road. "Race you guys there!" I yelled, laughing as I sped down the road with Ash and Misty hot on my tail. Next stop, the Pewter City Gym!


	3. Challenging the Pewter City Gym!

JAMIE'S P.O.V

I sped down the road, and finally, arrived in Pewter City- or so I thought. I breathed heavily, out of steam. I sat down a large rock. "Excuse me, you're sitting on my rocks." I looked up to see an elderly man frowning down at me. Just then , Ash and Misty arrived, out of breath as well. Misty raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Hey, who's this old guy?" Ash asked. Misty slapped him.

"Don't be so rude!" Misty and I said in unison.

"Name's Flint," the man grunted. "And if you're Pokemon trainers, I can show you where the nearest Pokemon Center is."

"Wait, this isn't Pewter City?" I took in my surroundings once again and felt foolish. The "buildings" I had seen weren't buildings at all. Instead, they were giant slabs of rock. "Oops," I muttered. The man chuckled dryly.

"Well, follow me, you youngsters," the man stood up and led us to the Pokemon Center, which was actually in Pewter City. Remind me never to make that mistake of thinking rocks were a city again.

"Yay, we can challenge the gym now!" I exclaimed. The man let out another dry chuckle.

"You want to beat the Pewter gym leader? Good luck," he said, walking away snickering.

"RUDE!" I exclaimed, which caused Misty and Ash to burst out laughing.

"Hello, and welcome to the Pokemon Center. My name is Nurse Joy. Would you like me to heal your Pokemon?" the pink-haired lady at the desk asked. Ash scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"Hey, didn't we see you at Viridian City?" he asked. The lady laughed.

"Oh, you must've seen my sister. Everyone always gets us confused. Anyway, want me to heal your Pokemon?" Ash and I handed her our Pokeballs along with Pikachu and Leafeon. We sat down to wait. A few minutes later, Nurse Joy returned. Here you are, your Pokemon are as good as new! We hope to see you again! Oh, by the way, it's getting late. Would you like to stay a night at the Pokemon Center?" I looked at Ash and Misty, who both shrugged.

"Sure," I told Nurse Joy.

"Great, now follow me," she said, leading us upstairs. The three of us settled into a small room with two beds.

"I CALL A BED TO MYSELF!" Misty shrieked, vaulting into one of them. Ash and I looked at each other. We would have to sleep together. Not that I minded, since we did that all the time since we were five our mothers settled us down in the same bed to nap. But now it was different. We weren't babies anymore.

That night was one of the most awkward in my life. I crawled into bed while Ash settled in next to me. His face was inches away from mine. Talk about an awkward moment. Suddenly, Ash spoke. "Goodnight Jamie," he said awkwardly, then turned his face away.

"Goodnight Ash," I replied, doing the same. I turned away and drifted off to Dreamland.

TEAM ROCKET'S P.O.V

"Hmm... did you see that girl, Jamie? Her necklace glowed and shot out powerful light," Meowth said.

"Maybe the boss would want power like that..." Jessie said.

"We should take her necklace," James murmured.

"No, even better, we should take the necklace, the girl, AND the Pikachu. Pikachu is a rare Pokemon, you know. The boss would love it. Plus, the girl and the necklace just makes it better. The necklace will provide power. The girl- she holds the secret to its powers," Jessie remarked, laughing evilly.

"NEXT STOP: PIKACHU, THE GIRL, AND THE MAGICAL NECKLACE!"

*TIME SKIP*

JAMIE'S P.O.V.

I woke up to someone snoring. Incredibly loudly. I turned around to a sleeping Ash. I smiled sleepily at how childish he looked. Just then, Ash woke up and let out a huge yawn. Right in my face. I slapped him lightly.

"Cover your mouth, Ketchum," I said, while Ash just rolled his eyes.

"Hey, aren't you two going to get ready? You're taking the gym challenge, and the gym opens at 9:00!" Misty said. At her words, Ash and I scrambled to get ready. We had a quick practice battle outside the Pokemon Center.

"Go Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

"Eevee, come out and have some fun!" I called.

"Pikachu, use ThunderShock!"

"PIKA-"

"Eevee, dodge with Quick Attack!" I countered.

"Evee!" Eevee cried as she successfully dodges the attack and slams into Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried, then got up again.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

"Eevee, us Quick Attack as well, and when you're close enough, use Bite!" Eevee followed my commands and Pikachu fainted. "Good job Eevee, return!" I said, then pulled out my next Pokeball. "Charmander, go!" I cried.

"Go Caterpie!" Ash yells.

"Charmander, use Ember!"

"Caterpie, dodge and use Bug Bite!"

"Quick, dodge the Bug Bite, and use Scratch!"

"CHAR!" Charmander shrieked as he scratched at Caterpie. Caterpie fainted and Ash looked miserable. I patted him on the back.

"It's okay, Ash. Win some, lose some," I said, trying to cheer him up. He just shrugged.

"Anyway, let's go to the gym," Misty said. The three of us walked there. I was about to set foot in there when-

"Oh! I almost forgot. I want to evolve Eevee." I dug into my pale blue pack until I found what I was looking for. I pulled out the pale blue Water Stone and looked at Eevee.

"Do you want to evolve into Vaporeon?" I asked.

"Evee!" Eevee cried happily, nodding its head up and down. I giggled.

"Here you go then," I said, holding the stone near Eevee's coat. I brushed the Water Stone onto Eevee's coat.

"Eve!" Eevee yelled out its last call as an Eevee. My Eevee began to glow with a bright white light. When the light faded away, there stood a blue Pokemon with a long tail like a mermaid's. "Vapor!" My newly evolved Vaporeon cried. Ash and I let our Pokedexes scan my new Pokemon, which was wriggling in excitement.

"Vaporeon. The Bubble Jet Pokemon. The moves Vaporeon are able to use are Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Water Gun, and Quick Attack." I hugged my new Pokemon.

"Thanks for evolving, girl. Now ready to beat this gym to a pulp?" Vaporeon squealed happily. I returned her quickly. The gym doors swung as Ash, Misty and I entered. "Hello? We would like to challenge the leader, Brock?" I called.

"Well of course you may challenge me, beautiful lady," a voice sounded. A guy about sixteen or so appeared. When he realized I was so much younger than him, he fell to the floor anime-style, then quickly recovered. "Er, sorry about that. Anyway, ready to battle?" he asked pulling out a Pokeball. I nodded, pulling out Vaporeon's Pokeball.

"Go Vaporeon!"

"Geodude, let's go!" Hmm.. I would have the type advantage here.

"Vaporeon, use Water Pulse!" I cried!

"VAPOR-!" Vaporeon's Water Pulse hit Geodude hard. Geodude fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Geodude, return!" Brock called, pulling out his second and final Pokemon. "Go Onix!"

"Vaporeon, return!" I said, returning Vaporeon. "Leafeon, are you ready?" I asked the Pokemon that had been waiting patiently by my side the entire match.

"Leaf!" the Pokemon said, rushing to the battlefield.

"Leafeon, use Sunny Day!" I had a special plan.

"Leafee- ON!" Despite being indoors, a bright sun appeared and began to shine brightly on us.

"Onix, Rock Throw!"

"Leafeon, destroy the rock with Razor Leaf!"

"Leaf!" cried Leafeon, sending sharp leaves at the rock, destroying it.

"Now Leafeon! Solar Beam!" I cried, smirking as Leafeon began to charge her most powerful attack. But since Sunny Day was in effect, Solar Beam charged quickly.

"ON!" cried Leafeon, hurling a powerful beam of green light at Onix.

"Onix..." the Pokemon murmured, then slumped over into a faint.

"And the winner is Jamie Andrews, the challenger!" the referee yelled. I hugged Leafeon as Brock came over to give me a Boulder Badge- Pewter City's gym badge.

"Congratulations, you earned this," he said, handing it to me. I took the Boulder Badge gingerly into my fingers, as if were the most precious thing in the world.

"Awesome! My first gym badge!" I cried, about to put the badge into my pack. But, it wouldn't go in. Suddenly, my necklace glowed with a bright light. The badge shrunk to the size of a bead. My necklace soon had eight compartments. The badge flew into one compartment shaped like a Boulder Badge. Suddenly, I heard a quiet, yet powerful voice in my ear.

"Ah, child. I see you have won your first gym battle. Are you wondering why your necklace has powers, or why your necklace holds badges?" I whimpered.

"Yes, tell me why." The voice chuckled softly.

"My name is Sabrina, gym leader of Saffron City. You, my child, are my niece." My heart stopped. This creepy voice was my aunt?!

"If you're my aunt, why has no one told me about you?"

"Why, Jamie, everyone fears to speak my name. You shall soon find out why. Your powers.. you inherit them from me and my father. I must warn you, Jamie, that you're a psychic. You can control things against their will with your mind. You also have the ability to manipulate elements. Grass, fire, water, lightning, ice, and others- they're all under your control. You have stronger powers than me and my father combined. I must advise you to use them carefully. As far as your gym badges go- why even I don't know what exceptionally strong power will occur when you collect all the badges from every region. Jamie, after collecting just the Kanto badges, your power grows. When you collect more badges, such a ones from Johto and Sinnoh, you earn a new power. No one is sure what it will be. Maybe it will give you the power to fly. Maybe you can turn invisible, or talk to Pokemon. Delightful as these powers are, the come with a price- Jamie, your powers are too strong for your own good. After you defeat the necessary gyms to come and challenge me at the Saffron Gym. I will help you control your overwhelming powers. Until then, my niece." Sabrina's voice faded.

"Jamie! Jamie!" Misty shouted in my face.

"Urrggh... Misty..." I was lying on the gym floor. "How long was I out?"

"About five minutes- what happened?" I grimaced.

"I can explain later. Isn't Ash going to battle now?"

"Oh yeah!" Ash, who was stooping over me, leaped up. "I, Ash Ketchum, challenge Leader Brock to a gym battle!" Brock chuckled at his childish behavior.

"I accept your challenge," he told Ash, pulling out his Pokeball.

"Pikachu, you ready?" Ash asked the yellow Pokemon, who was standing at his side.

"Pika pi!" he said, getting into battle position.

"Go Geodude!" Brock cried. The battle was on. The outcome didn't come out so good-

"And the victor is Brock, the gym leader!" Pikachu had managed to defeat Geodude, despite the type advantage. But when Onix was sent out, Pikachu lost due to its electric attacks dealing no damage to the Rock and Ground type Pokemon. When Ash sent out Caterpie, Onix had easily won. Ash moped as we walked out of the gym.

"I better go train now," he muttered, speeding away.

"What now?" I asked Misty.

"I guess we just have to train and wait," she said. We got permission from Brock to have a quick practice battle on the battlefield between me and Misty. "Go Staryu!" Misty called. I was about to let Leafeon battle when I felt a tugging on my sandals. I looked down.

"Pichu?" the Pokemon asked. "Pichu pi!" With that, the Pichu dove into one of the Pokeballs and allowed itself to be caught. I looked down at the Pokeball, confused. But, I took it out of my belt anyway.

"Pichu, let's go!"

"Pichu pi!"

"Staryu, use Water Pulse!"

"Dodge it Pichu, and use Spark!"

"PICHUUU!"

"STARYUUU!" Pichu dodged the Water Pulse and landed a nice Spark, but Staryu was still standing.

"Pichu, use ThunderShock!"

"PICHUU!"

"Dodge it Staryu!" Misty called, and Staryu avoided the attack. "Use Water Pulse!"

"Dodge and use ThunderShock one more time!"

"PICHUUUU!" Pichu landed a powerful ThunderShock and Staryu fainted. I smiled at my new Pokemon.

"Good job! Now Pichu, return!" Misty smiled at me.

"That was a good battle. Here, take this- it's a Cascade Badge in reward for beating me."

"Thanks... huh?! You're a gym leader?" Misty put her index finger to her lips.

"Yes, of Cerulean City. Please don't tell anyone..." I laughed.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Suddenly, the badge began to shrink and glow once again, and fitted into my necklace in a compartment shaped like a Cascade Badge. "I'll explain later, Misty," I said when Misty opened her mouth, obviously to ask a question about my blackout earlier. Just then, Ash burst through the door.

"I declare a rematch with Leader Brock!" he yelled."My Caterpie evolved into Metapod, then Butterfree!"

"Oh great," Misty muttered. I nudged her.

"Don't be rude," I said.

"Hello Ash, I see you're back. Ready?" Ash nodded. "One Pokemon each."

"Pikachu, go!"

"Onix!" Suddenly, the sprinklers burst, weakening Onix. Pikachu and Ash ended up winning the battle because of the sprinklers. "Here's your Boulder Badge," Brock said.

"But I didn't win it fair and square!" Ash cried.

"Just take it Ash!" Misty and I yelled in unison. Reluctantly, he took the badge.

"Hey, you three, can I join you on your journey?" Brock asked.

"Sure," we all said at the same time.

Now, with a new friend and some newly evolved Pokemon, along with our new Boulder Badges from the Pewter City gym, our journey through the Pokemon world continues!


	4. The Water Flowers of Cerulean City!

JAMIE'S P.O.V.

"Come on guys! Look at that sign- it says Cerulean City! I bet there's a gym there!" Ash exclaimed. Misty looked away, nervous, and I knew why. I shook my head.

"Why don't we go to Vermilion City instead?" I suggested. Ash shook his head firmly.

"No, I want to challenge the Cerulean gym, and that's final!" Ash yelled. Misty looked panicked. I didn't know why she didn't want to be revealed as a gym leader.

"Aw, come on, why would you want to go to that old place?" Misty said.

"I just want to go! Come on!" Ash said.

"Uh oh..." I murmured.

"Yeah, we're almost there- WAIT A SECOND! LOOK AT THAT SIGN!" I looked closer at it.

Gary was here!  
ASH IS A LOSER!

I growled inwardly. What a jerk. The next time I see him, I swear that I would lecture him until he cracks. Which is exactly what that Gary deserves. Misty laughed nervously. "Hehe... well see you guys later!" she said and bolted. She really didn't want Ash to know she was a gym leader. That girl is weird.

"NOOOOO! GARY MADE IT HERE BEFORE US! LET'S GO!" Ash screamed.

"Not again!" I muttered, racing after Ash. The three of us bolted to Cerulean City, with Misty nowhere to be seen.

"Break it up, break it up!" A voice yelled. An Officer Jenny came forward. "Hey, are you the criminals? If you are, you're under arrest," she said. I almost died laughing right there. This lady thought we were criminals? Ash was once again scrunching his eyebrows in confusion at Officer Jenny.

"Hey, didn't we see you in Viridian City?" he asked. Officer Jenny laughed.

"No, that was my sister-in-law Jenny... wait a SECOND! If you know that Jenny, you must be criminals! You are under arrest!" Brock let out a nervous laugh.

"Um, maybe these might help..." Brock took out his gym leader ID while Ash and I showed her our Pokemon Trainer IDs. Officer Jenny's face changed into an apologetic expression.

"Sorry I blamed you guys..."

"It's okay. What did they steal anyway?" Ash asked.

"They didn't steal any money, which is incredibly surprising. Instead, they took this ancient machine with a powerful vacuum. I don't know what the burglar would be doing with it, though..." Suddenly, my whole world went black. I was having another vision. My psychic powers took over.

JAMIE'S VISION

"Ah, child. I see you're having a vision."

"Sabrina?" I asked.

"Yes. Do you know how to control your powers? Well, that's a silly question. Of course you don't," Sabrina said. I ground my teeth as she continued to speak. "First thing, my niece. Have no fear of your psychic powers. That will allow you to control them a bit better. To stop yourself from having visions, never think about having one. If you do, then you will be guaranteed to have one. Hold out until you may visit me in Saffron City. Until then, my niece..." Sabrina's voice faded as I woke to the face of a very concerned-looking Ash.

"Jamie! Never do that again! You're scaring me..." I laughed..

"I'll try not to..." I started.

"You'd better!" he yelled. I laughed.

"Where's Brock?"

"He went to take care of some business."

"Oh. Let's go challenge the gym, then," I said.

"Yeah, let's go," he said. We ran toward the Cerulean City gym, and as we stepped inside, we saw three really pretty girls performing- some kind of underwater show I guess?

"Um, we want to challenge the gym leader here?" I said. The three girls stopped performing. One who looked like she was the oldest climbed out of the water and approached us.

"So, you like, want like, a gym battle?" she asked, her blonde hair, although she had just climbed out of the water, was completely dry. Dang, must be a magic trick.

"Yeah," I replied. By now, the two other girls had climbed out and were approaching us.

"Like, sorry, but gym battles are like, SO last year," said a girl with blue hair.

"Yeah, performing is like, in, now," said a girl with pink hair.

"My name's Daisy," said the blonde. "This is like, Violet," she said pointing the the blue-haired girl. "And that's Lily," she finished, indicating the girl with the pink hair.

"And we're the Three Sensational Sisters!" they finished.

"Like, sorry, but we know you're from Pallet Town. We don't battle trainers from Pallet Town. So, can you like, leave?" Lily asked. How rude can she be?

"WAIT!" A voice yelled. Misty charged through the gym doors. "If you won't battle them, then I will!"

"Huh? I thought there were only three sensational sisters," Ash said. Lily snorted.

"There ARE only three, plus one runt," she said. Misty scowled.

"I accept your battle request!" Misty told Ash.

"Hey, aren't you battling, too, Jamie?" Ash asked.

"I already have a Cascade Badge," I replied. Ash looked confused, but he asked Pikachu to come and battle.

"Pikachu, let's battle Misty and get the Cascade Badge!" he said.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu replied. Misty scoffed.

"Don't think you're going to win easily, Ash. You wait and see!" said Misty.

"One Pokemon each!" Lily called.

"Starmie, let's go!" Misty cried, as Pikachu ran in front of Ash.

"Pikachu, use ThunderShock!"

"Dodge and use Tackle, Starmie!"

"Pikaaaaa!"

"Star!" The two Pokemon charged at one another. However, the battle was interrupted before either Pokemon could attack. BOOM! A large someone- or something-came crashing into the gym.

"Prepare for trouble!  
And make it double  
To protect the world from devastation  
To unite all people within our nation  
To denounce the evils of truth and love  
To extend our reach to the stars above  
JESSIE  
JAMES  
Team Rocket blast-off at the speed of light  
Surrender now or prepare to fight  
Meowth that's right!"

I rolled my eyes. "You guys need to come up with shorter introductions," I remarked. Meowth scoffed.

"Hey, don't get an attitude with us lady! Because with this baby over here-" he patted the machine they were in- "We can steal all the water from this gym- and the Pokemon!" Jessie let out a high-pitched giggle.

"Meowth's right! We're about to get ourselves some rare and brand-new Pokemon! Now, let's start the machine, shall we?" she said, letting out another annoying giggle.

"Alright," said James. He pressed a button in the machine, which activated the vacuum. It began to suck in the water, along with all of our Pokemon!

"HEY! Get your own water!" Violet yelled.

"I'm also guessing you stole that machine from that store!" Ash cried.

"Why, yes. Perfect plan, right? And about the water... we're about to give it right back!" James said laughing evilly. "Meowth, hit it!" he said smugly.

"Sure thing," Meowth replied. He pressed and pulled a few levers and buttons, and sends the water from the pool crashing down on us. We were engulfed in water as we watched helplessly as Team Rocket waved good-bye.

"We've gotta save the Pokemon!" Misty screamed.

"WAIT! YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!" I yelled. I summoned lightning quickly. My necklace center glowed even brighter yellow than usual, and I shot a bolt of lightning at the sloshing water in the machine. Water conducts electricity- I never knew I could use that lesson in real life. I had learned that back in Pallet Elementary, and I am really glad I remembered that. The Pokemon went flying out of the machine. I caught Leafeon in my arms.

"Now I know how it feels to be all washed out," I heard James mutter.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they yelled, disappearing into the distance.

"Looks like none of us won the match," Ash said.

"It doesn't matter, I was about to beat you anyway," Ash and Misty said at the same time. They scowled at each other for a moment, before Ash hung his head in dismay.

"Looks like I won't be getting a gym badge..." he said. The three sisters then smiled at Ash and me.

"Thanks so much for, like, helping us!" said Daisy.

"Like, you deserve our gym badge," said Violet, who held a Cascade Badge to Ash.

"You should, like, take one too," said Lily, offering a badge to me. Ash accepted the badge, but I said:

"It's okay! I already have a Cascade Badge." The three sisters scrunched their eyebrows in confusion and shrugged.

"Anyway, like thanks again!" Daisy called as we exited the gym.

"And Misty, keep up your dreams of being a Pokemon trainer- at least you'll be good at something!" Lily added. Misty growled and was about to storm back in to give her sisters a piece of her mind when Violet called,

"We're just kidding Misty! You know we'll always love you!" Misty scowled while Ash and I laughed.

"Hey, guys. Ready to leave?" We looked up to see Brock. "How did your matches go?"

"Team Rocket interrupted our battle, but I was so close to beating Misty, I got a badge anyway," said Ash. Misty scowled.

"That was NOT how it happened Ketchum! I was about to beat you!" Misty shouted.

"No, I was about to beat YOU!" Ash exclaimed.

"Chill out, you two. People are staring," I remarked.

"Hhmph," they huffed in unison, turning away from each other.

"So immature," I said teasingly.

"Shut up!" the two yelled in unison.

"Hey, at least you agree on something," I shrugged.

"Ooohhh... Officer Jenny, you are the prettiest girl I've ever seen! Will you go out with me?" Brock gushed at a passing Officer Jenny who gave him such a disgusted look, I almost died laughing. Misty grabbed an dragged him by the ear out of Cerulean City, as Ash and I followed, laughing. And with that, our journey through the Pokemon world with my weird friends continues...


	5. Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village!

JAMIE'S P.O.V.

"Oh my goodness, we are never going to get out of this forest and to Vermilion City," Ash whined.

"Maybe if you stopped whining, we could get out of here faster," snapped Misty.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Ash exclaimed. The two began bickering back and forth as usual, as Brock and I sweat dropped at how immature they were being.

"Let's take a break, we've been walking for a long time," I suggested. The others grumbled in agreement. We sat down on the mossy ground next to a river.

"Hey look! It's an Oddish!" Misty cried. A wild Oddish had come to the river for a drink.

"Oddish?" The Pokemon said.

"I wanna catch it! Starmie, go!" Misty cried.

"Star!"

"Starmie, use Tackle, then Water Gun!" Starmie obeyed, and Oddish fainted. Misty pulled out a Pokeball and threw it at the fainted Oddish. For some reason, it was deflected.

"HUH?!" We all said.

"Bulba! Bulbasaur!" A Bulbasaur had blocked the Pokeball! "Bulba!" Bulbasaur used Tackle on Starmie.

"Star..." Starmie fainted, while Misty looked at Bulbasaur in shock.

"Butterfree, use Sleep Powder!" Ash sent out Butterfree.

"Butter-" Butterfree used Sleep Powder on Bulbasaur, but it deflected the move and blew the powder back at Butterfree.

"Bulba!"

"Oddish!" The two Pokemon disappeared into the underbrush.

"Aw man," Ash and Misty said.

"We better get going to Vermilion City, we haven't been making a lot of progress," Brock remarked. Everyone nodded, and we got up and continued to make our way to Vermilion.

"Hey look! Let's cross that bridge!" Ash said, pointing to a rickety rope bridge.

"Um Ash, that doesn't look very stable..." I said. But Ash had already stepped on, and the rest of us had no choice but to follow him. We were walking in silent for a few moments when a giant gust of wind tore the bridge apart!

"AIEEEEEE!" Brock yelled, falling into the river below.

"Brock!" We yelled. Misty, Pikachu, Leafeon, and i were starting to fall as well, but we clung to Ash as he pulls us up with a great groan onto the bridge again.

"Man, you guys are heavy," he remarked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"KETCHUM!" Misty and I yelled. Ash sweat dropped.

"Sorry, sorry," he muttered as we stood up. The four of us continued to walk down the bridge. I was worried about Brock. What had happened to him? Just then, we reached the end of the bridge.

"Le's go down to the water level, we need to look for Brock," I said.

"Yeah," the two said in unison. We made our way down, and Misty ended up falling into a pit.

"Misty!" I cried as Ash and I pulled her up.

"I'm okay..." she panted. We continued to walk, when Misty's toe caught onto a rope.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled as we all collapsed into some kind of net.

"We're trapped!" Ash yelled.

"No kidding!" Misty complained.

"What now?" I asked. No one had an answer for me.

"Bulba?" It was the Bulbasaur from before!

"**Bulbasaur, can you cut us free?**" I asked.

"Um, Jamie, what language are you speaking?" Ash asked. I gave him a weird look.

"A language called English," I said.

"Jamie, I swear you were speaking another language."

"Shut up Ash, I'm trying to ask this Bulbasaur to help us... WAIT WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!"

"**Can you understand me?" **The Bulbasaur asked.

"OH MY ARCEUS I CAN TALK TO POKEMON!" I shrieked.

"Wha?!" Ash and Misty exclaimed. I quickly explained about my aunt Sabrina and my powers.

"You can understand that Bulbasaur?!" Misty exclaimed. I nodded. I was getting scared. When did I have this power? Then, I remembered what my aunt had told me. 'Every time you get a new gym badge, you may gain a new power...' WHAT THE HECK?!

"**Bulbasaur, please help us!**" I said. The Pokemon gave us a once-over, then nodded.

"**Sure thing,**" it said. Long vines extended from the Pokemon's shoulders. They began hacking at the net. In minutes, we were free.

"**It feels great to be free,**" Leafeon sighed.

"**I agree with you one-hundred percent, Leafeon,**" I said.

"**Hey, shouldn't we be looking for Brock?**" Pikachu asked.

"Pikachu's right, we should look for Brock," I said.

"Right," said Ash and Misty.

"Thanks Bulbasaur!" I called as we started to look for Brock again.

"Prepare for trouble!  
And make it double.  
To protect the world from devastation  
To unite all people within our nation.  
To denounce the evils of truth and love  
To extend our reach to the stars above  
JESSIE  
JAMES  
Team Rocket blast-off at the speed of light!  
Surrender now or prepare to fight...  
MEOWTH that's right!"

I sighed. "You guys again?" I grumbled.

"You twerps are just rude. Anyway, we were wondering if you knew anything about a hidden village..." said Meowth.

"No, we don't so now go away," Misty snapped.

"Whatever!" said Jessie. And Team Rocket was gone just like that.

"I wonder what happened to Brock! Maybe he was washed to the sea shore and attacked by pirates!" Ash exclaimed worriedly.

"Like that would ever happen," Misty and I said in unison.

"**You're not helping by making random guesses about what happened to Brock,**" groaned Leafeon, which made me laugh.

"Well?!" Ash demanded. "Tell me what she said!"

"None of your business, Ketchup," I replied, sticking my tongue out. Ash had trouble hiding his smile at me saying his childhood nickname.

"Whatever, Jamie," he said.

"Hey guys!" A voice yelled.

"Brock?!" Misty, Ash, and I exclaim.

"It's me, I was rescued by this really pretty girl," he said, going into daydreaming mode before Misty snapped her fingers in front of his face to get him out of his trance. "Anyway, let me show you this very cool place," he said.

*TIME SKIP*

"Oh, here's the gorgeous girl who rescued me!" said Brock, ogling over a girl that greeted us at the entrance to a village of some sort. We had been walking for quite a while before coming to this place. The girl had long blue hair and a friendly smile on her face.

"Hello, my name is Melanie!" She said.

"Hey, look at all those Pokemon," Ash muttered.

"Yeah, I wonder if they belong to Melanie," said Misty. Sure enough, there were tons of Pokemon roaming around.

"Oh... let me explain," said Brock. He told us that this "hidden village" was a safe place for Pokemon that were abandoned and injured. Melanie took care of them here.

"So Brock, have you tried to ask her out yet?" said Misty teasingly in his ear. Brock scowled and ignored her.

"Oh, and about those traps you fell into... I set them up to prevent Pokemon trainers from finding this place and hurting all of the Pokemon," said Melanie.

"That's interesting... tell us more," said Brock, still drooling over Melanie.

"Okay," she said, giggling.

TEAM ROCKET'S P.O.V.

"Hey look, we're almost at the end of the bridge!" James cried.

"Alright, we're going to make it!" exclaimed Meowth. Suddenly, the bridge collapsed.

"Looks like our luck has once again run out," Jessie groaned.

"TEAM ROCKET'S FALLING DOWN AGAIN!" The trio fell into the river below.

MISTY'S P.O.V.

"We promise we won't hurt any of the Pokemon!" said Brock. I looked at him teasingly.

"Did you seal that promise... with a kiss?" I said loudly. Brock hit me on the head.

"Ow..." I complained. "Only bad guys would want to steal sick Pokemon anyway."

"You'd have to be pretty stupid to fall into one of those holes..." Ash remarked while I gave him my best death stare.

TEAM ROCKET'S P.O.V.

"That's the third hole we've fallen into!" Jessie complained. The trio managed to get out, only to be caught into a net.

"Our lives suck!" Meowth shrieked.

MISTY'S P.O.V.

Ash and Brock went to care for a sick Staryu, while I bent down and apologized to the Oddish I had seen earlier. "Well, if a certain someone hadn't tried to catch it earlier, maybe you wouldn't have to apologize," Ash said loudly.

"WHY YOU JERK!" I yelled. We began to argue back and forth when Bulbasaur tackled me to the ground with a loud thump. "Ow, what was that for?!" I complained. "I already said I was sorry!"

"Bulbasaur wants to protect the village and thinks that you are endangering the village," Melanie explained. As if on cue, Bulbasaur grabbed Ash with its vines and tried to drag him out of the village.

"Hey, Bulbasaur, stop!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Prepare for trouble!  
And make it double  
To protect the world from devastation  
To unite all people within our nation  
To denounce the evils of truth and love  
To extend our reach to the stars above  
JESSIE  
JAMES  
Team Rocket blast-off at the speed of light  
Surrender now or prepare to fight.  
MEOWTH that's right!"

Team Rocket had appeared- once again."Twice in one day? Really?!" Jamie complained.

"Who are they?" Melanie asked, confused.

"They're a group of bad guys that steal Pokemon," Ash explained. By now, Team Rocket had pulled out a giant vacuum.

"Say good-bye to all of your Pokemon!" They yelled.

"Hurry, get to the cabin!" Brock yelled. We all crowded in, except for the Oddish. Luckily, Bulbasaur was able to save it with its Vine Whip while Ash blocks the wind. Just then, the vacuum started to suck the roof off. Bulbasaur used Vine Whip to whack the hose around, and Ash calls,

"Pidgeotto, go! Use Gust!" Pidgeotto follows Ash's orders and uses Gust. The tornado Pidgeotto created blew Team Rocket away.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They shrieked, disappearing into the distance.

"Thanks so much, you guys! Hey, maybe Bulbasaur would like to go along with you, Ash. Its bulb needs room to grow, and it's too small here. What do you say?" Melanie said.

"Sure!" Ash replied. "Do you want to come, Bulbasaur?" He asked the Pokemon.

"Bulba!" It cried, nodding its head. Then, Bulbasaur paused. "Bulba bulba! Bulbasaur!" I looked at Jamie.

"Translate, please?" I asked.

"Bulbasaur said he wants to come, but he wants to battle Ash first," she said. Ash jumped up eagerly.

"Sure thing, Bulbasaur!" he cried.

"Bulba!" It said happily, then got into battle stance.

"Pikachu, let's do this buddy!" Ash said.

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur extended its vines and began to knock Pikachu around with them.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash called.

"Pika... CHUUU!" Pikachu yelled, shocking Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur fell to the ground.

"Go Pokeball!" Ash yelled, throwing one at the Bulbasaur. It shook one, two, three times, then clicked. "Yeah, I caught a Bulbasaur!" Ash yelled, jumping up and down. We all laughed.

"Hey Melanie, maybe I can stay here to help you with the Pokemon," Brock suggested. Melanie shook her head.

"It's okay, I'd like for you to continue your journeys. It would be nice if you came and visit though," she replied. Brock, although slightly crestfallen, looked happy when she said that he should visit.

"Sure thing!" he called as we walked down the path to continue our way to Vermilion City. With a new Pokemon and friend for Brock, I continue to follow Jamie and Ash until they pay me for my bike!


	6. Charmander- The Stray Pokemon!

JAMIE'S P.O.V.

"Oh great! We're lost!" Misty complained. "We're never going to get to Vermilion City!"

"I have a map, let's stop for a bit and look at it," Brock suggests. Everyone grumbled in agreement. We sat down on the ground as Brock opens his map. "Let's see. We're here," he said. Ash groaned.

"We're in the middle of nowhere!" He exclaimed.

"Where to now?" I asked.

"Hmm... the trail we're following intersects Route 24, which leads straight to Vermilion City. I've got it! All we have to do is to find Route 24 and follow it to Vermilion City!" Brock said, closing the map. "Let's go!" We all stood up and were about to continue on our way when a large shadow fell over us.

"What is that?!" Misty exclaimed.

"Is it a Pokemon? It seems way to big to be one!" Brock said.

"Pikachu, get ready to attack," Ash said.

"You too, Leafeon," I said. Leafeon jumped in front of us, but Pikachu hid behind Misty.

"Hey, Pikachu-"

"Ash, look!" Misty yelled. The sunlight's intensity was fading. It kept fading and fading until... it revealed a Charmander sitting on a rock. Ash quickly checked his Pokedex.

"Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon. Blah blah blah blah blah." Ash was wiggling in excitement.

"Yes, I can catch a Charmander!" He cried.

"Ash, look at its flame on its tail. It's incredibly weak, so this Charmander probably needs medical help," Brock remarked. Ash wasn't listening, as usual.

"Go Pokeball!" He cried.

"**No**!" The Charmander whacked Ash's Pokeball away with its tail.

"Do you think Pikachu should weaken it first?" Ash asked.

"Maybe you can use my Pokemon, Fire types are weak to Water types," Misty suggested.

"It already looks weak, maybe you should try your Pokeball again, Ash," Brock suggested. Ash threw his Pokeball at Charmander again, and this time, the Pokeball consumed Charmander.

"**Stop!**" Charmander cried as it broke out of the Pokeball quickly. The Pokeball conked Ash in the head.

"Hmm, even though it's weak, it's showing a lot of spunk," I said.

"A little too much spunk if you ask me," Ash groaned, rubbing his head.

"**Charmander, do you have a trainer?**" I asked. Charmander looked surprised, but recovered quickly.

"**Yes, my trainer is named Damian. I'm waiting for him to come and get me,**" Charmander replied. I gasped. That was just crazy leaving a weak Pokemon like Charmander alone in the woods!

"**Do you know where your trainer is?**" I asked.

**"No, but he promised he would come back soon,**" Charmander said. I quickly filled the others in about what had happened to poor Charmander.

"That's so cruel!" Misty exclaimed.

"It is, but if it belongs to someone else, we should leave it alone," Brock said.

"Right," Ash said. After one last careful glance at Charmander, we continued on our way.

*TIME SKIP*

"Hey look, there's that Pokemon Center on the map! Route 24 and Vermilion City can't be far now!" Ash exclaimed.

"It's starting to rain! We should take shelter!" Brock yelled. Our small group raced to the Pokemon Center.

IN THE WOODS

"**Oh no, it's starting to rain!**" Charmander cried. It grabbed a leaf and tried to cover its tail with it. "**Hopefully that will be enough, because if my flame dies out, I die. I wish Damian was here...**"

BACK AT THE POKEMON CENTER

JAMIE'S P.O.V.

"Here, I made some soup," Misty said, passing out the bowls.

"I'm really worried about Charmander," Brock said.

"Me too but Charmander couldn't have waited on that rock for that long, could it?" Ash remarked.

"I don't know, judging on the way it acted, I'm guessing it's pretty loyal," I said.

"I think Ash is right, surely its trainer would've picked it up by now," said Brock. Suddenly, we heard loud laughter.

"Just feast your eyes on them, it's a pretty cool collection," came a cocky voice that reminded me of Gary's.

"Way cool!"

"You're the man, Damian!"

"Hey, I thought you had a Charmander, where is it?" That got our attention. A boy with blue hair was sitting with a bunch of boys that were ogling over his Pokeballs on their table.

"I did, but that puny thing was so weak, it couldn't even beat the weakest opponents!" He laughed, and his fan club laughed as well.

"I don't like his attitude," Misty said, frowning in his direction.

"Me neither," I said.

"So what did you do with the Charmander?" asked one of the boys.

"I just left it on some rock in the woods!" the blue-haired boy replied.

"HUH?!" the four of us exclaimed.

"That thing is just so stupid, no matter what I do to it, it just keeps on following me! Finally, I left it on the rock, promising I would come back to get it later. And guess what? It fell for it!" He and his fans roared with laughter.

"That's Damian, and that was his Charmander in the woods!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, and it's still waiting for him at that rock!" Misty said angrily. Brock stood up suddenly.

"Brock, what are you doing?!" Ash cried. Brock ignored him and began to walk toward Damien's table.

"I bet it's still waiting for him on that rock," one of his fans joked. The table laughed loudly. Brock grabbed Damien by his shirt.

"Go and get it!" Brock said. "It's still waiting for you on that rock!"

"Why should I?"

"You lied to it, and now it's abandoned and lost! If it's tail flame goes out, it's dead!" Damian broke free of Brock's grip.

"What I do is none of your business!" he snapped.

"Do what he says!" Ash exclaimed.

"What did you say, nerd?!"

"You heard him, do what Brock says!" Misty added.

"How can you call yourself a Pokemon trainer?! You just abandoned a Pokemon that trusted you!" I said angrily.

"**Yeah**!" Pikachu added.

"**How can you be such a jerk?!**" Leafeon said angrily. Damian glared at all four of us and our Pokemon.

"Well, don't mess with me! See all these Pokemon? They can steamroller you all in seconds! You guys are all dead!" I scowled at him- and had a bright idea. I smirked as I threw an empty Pokeball at him, which conked him in the head hard. It absorbed him- and seconds later out came a very angry Damian.

"Oh no, the wild Damian broke free," I remarked sarcastically.

"Don't mess with me," he growled.

"Ooh.. so scared," Misty remarked.

"Yeah, don't mess with Damian!" Came his fans' voices.

"He's really strong."

"It's on! Let's battle!" All four of us yelled. We were about to throw our Pokeballs when Nurse Joy appeared.

"Stop! Break it up, break it up! No using Pokemon to settle personal fights! It's disrespectful to both the Pokemon and the trainer!"

"Whatever," Damian grumbled as he left with the other boys.

"Be careful, they have a bad reputation around here," Nurse Joy warned as she walked away.

"Yes, and you're the pretti- OW MISTY!" Misty had whacked him on the head to get him out of his trance.

"Brock, snap out of it! We have to find Charmander!" Misty cried.

"Huh? Charmander... CHARMANDER?! Yes, we have to find it!" We ran out the Pokemon center in raincoats.

"We have to go back to those woods!" I yelled. We sprinted there and found Charmander still on the rock, a leaf covering its nearly dead flame. But this time, a flock of Spearow was attacking it. I summoned a rockslide to crush them. It did, but it just made the Spearow angrier. "Pichu, use ThunderShock!"

"You too, Pikachu!" Ash cried.

"Pi.. CHUU!"

"Pika... CHUUU!" The two Pokemon sent out powerful blasts of electricity that also shocked Misty, Brock, and Ash. I just summoned lightning to absorb it.

"Quick, wrap Charmander in our coats!" Misty cried. We took off our coats and buried Charmander in them.

"Back to the Pokemon Center before its tail flame goes out!" Brock yells. We ran back to the Pokemon Center.

"Nurse Joy, please help this Charmander!" I said. Nurse Joy looked angry.

"What in the world did you do with this Charmander?!" she exclaimed.

"We didn't do it, that kid Damian left it abandoned in the rain!" I explained. "Anyway, please help it!"

"I'll do my best," Nurse Joy said, scooping Charmander into her arms and rushing toward the ER.

"All we can do is wait now," Brock sighed as the four of us sat down at a table.

*TIME SKIP*

We had waited overnight for Charmander, when FINALLY, Nurse Joy comes out of the ER. "Good news, Charmander made it through the night," she said. "But- it's gone..."

"It must have gone back to that rock again!" Brock exclaimed. "Let's go get it!"

"It's no use, Brock. Charmander is very loyal to Damian, and it would just go back to that rock," Misty said.

"Right, and we can't force it to come with us if it doesn't want to," I added.

IN THE WOODS

"**Almost... there**," Charmander panted. He was almost back to his rock. "**I hope Damian comes for me soon.**" Then, he thought about the four people that had saved him earlier. "**Thank you,**" he said to no one in particular. "**I will be okay, because my trainer will find me."** With that, Charmander planted himself on the rock to wait for his trainer once again.

BACK AT THE POKEMON CENTER

ASH'S P.O.V.

"We've got to get going, Charmander will be fine," Jamie assured Brock.

"But Damian will never go back for it," Brock said worriedly.

"Brock, Charmander knows we care, but it can't forget Damian. It won't come with us," I said. Misty snapped Brock out of his sad trance with a slap.

"Come on, Route 24 is just up ahead, and there should be plenty of Pokemon there. Plus, we've been delaying on going to Vermilion City for days now," she said. Brock sighed.

"You guys are right, let's go," he said. The four of us along with Pikachu and Leafeon exited the Pokemon Center and continued to walk toward Route 24 and Vermilion City. Hopefully, there weren't going to be any more interruptions.

TEAM ROCKET'S P.O.V.

"Are you sure this trap will work?" James asked.

"Of course, this trap is foolproof!" Meowth exclaimed. Jessie sighed.

"Fine, let's get to work, then," she said. The trio began digging a deep ditch with their automatic super-duper high-speed whatchamacallit (over glorified hole driller.)

"Wait a minute, will you guys remember where the hole is?!" Meowth cried. Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Of course we will, Meowth. We're not that stupid," she said. They went to work covering the hole.

"Are you sure?" Meowth asked again.

"Don't you think we're smarter than that?" James remarked. Meowth made a face.

"No, no I don't," he muttered quietly so that Jessie and James couldn't hear.

"Hey look! The twerps are coming! Quick, hide!" James said. The trio hid, along with their new automatic super-duper high-speed whatchamacallit.

"Hehehe... finally, that Pikachu and the girl along with her necklace are ours," Meowth snickered.

ASH'S P.O.V.

The four of us continued to walk down Route 24, and I was still worried about Charmander. We followed Pikachu and Leafeon who had just stepped over an area of ground. We were about to follow them across when-

TEAM ROCKET'S P.O.V.

The trio watched Pikachu and Leafeon walk safely over their ditch. "James, you really blew it this time!" Jessie hissed.

"No, you blew it!" He snapped back. Meowth cast them an annoyed look before using Scratch on them, leaving them dazed.

"Hush, you two, just wait and see."

ASH'S P.O.V.

As we walked over the patch of land Pikachu and Leafeon had just passed, we suddenly felt something pull us downward. We were falling into a deep ditch! "Aaah!" We yelled. Misty, Brock, and I fell in while Jamie summoned a gust of wind that got her safely out of the hole.

"Why do _you_ get the powers?" I grumbled. Jamie gave me a look. I shut up quickly.

"Prepare for trouble!  
And make it double.  
To protect the world from devastation  
To unite all people within our nation  
To denounce the evils of truth and love  
To extend our reach to the stars above  
JESSIE  
JAMES  
Team Rocket blast-off at the speed of light!  
Surrender now our prepare to fight  
MEOWTH that's right!"

Team Rocket had appeared once again- in rubber suits. "Pika... CHUU!" Pikachu cried, releasing a strong blast of electricity, while Jamie joined in with her own. Leafeon had been knocked unconscious by Meowth, who had just used Fury Swipes on it. Jamie was scowling at them for hurting her Pokemon. Team Rocket laughed.

"You see, rubber resists electricity! You won't be able to shock us!" Jessie sneered.

"I can't believe that you twerps were dumb enough to fall for our trap!" James added.

"Pikachu, run!" Jamie yelled. "I'll hold them off!" Pikachu looked worried, but began to run.

"It's time Meowth, activate the Anti-Pikachu Rubber Balloon Bazooka," James said.

"On it," Meowth replied. He pressed a few buttons on a machine and sent a balloon flying out. Pikachu managed to dodge it for a while, before the balloon absorbed him.

"Pikachu!" I yelled. I tried to climb up, but kept falling down. "Brock, Misty, get up and help me get Pikachu!" I said.

"We can't get up... you're standing on us..." their voices groaned. I looked down to see I was indeed standing on the two. I sweat dropped at my stupidity.

"Hahahaha! Now we have Pikachu and this girl with magic!" Jessie said. She grabs Pikachu's balloon while Meowth and James grabbed Jamie, who struggled to get away.

"Don't forget, I have other powers beside electricity," she said. Jamie wriggled out of their grip and sent a beam of ice at the three villains. They stood there like idiots, and began to punch at the ice. They were about to get out when-

"CHAR!" The Charmander from the woods had appeared, looking much healthier.

"Hmm, that Charmander says we should give back Pikachu and release this twerp along with the others... not a chance!" Meowth laughed. Charmander looked furious.

"CHAR!" It released a powerful Flamethrower attack, which melted Jamie's ice and completely fried Team Rocket. They dropped Pikachu's balloon and began to run like maniacs.

"Didn't I tell you we needed fireproof uniforms?!" I heard James exclaim.

"Just keep running James," Jessie replied angrily.

"Some geniuses," Meowth muttered.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" The three yelled as they sped down the road. Jamie laughed, then realized the three of us were still stuck in the pit.

"Here," she said, sending a gust of wind to pull us up.

"You could've done that earlier," I grumbled.

"There were too many things going on to think straight, stop complaining," she snapped.

"Thank you for helping us, Charmander," Brock, Misty, Jamie, and I said.

"Hey, do you want to come along with us?" I asked.

"Hey hey, Charmander, it's me!" came a voice. It was that jerk, Damian. "I came back, just as I promised! I've been looking all over for you!" What a liar.

"Damian, you lied to and abandoned Charmander!" I said angrily. He just laughed.

"Hey, it toughened it up." He shrugged like it was no big deal that Charmander had almost died. "Besides, what's wrong with dumping off a weak Pokemon?"

"Char?" Charmander said.

"Anyway, it was great that I didn't even have to raise it myself," Damian continued.

"But raising a Pokemon is the best part of being a Pokemon trainer," Jamie pointed out. Damian snorted.

"More like the most boring part. Anyway, enough talk. Charmander, let's go." He pulled out a Pokeball. "Charmander, return!" He chucked the Pokeball at Charmander. Charmander had an angry look on its face.

"Char!" It cried, slapping the ball back at Damian. Damian looked furious.

"Oh yeah? I'll crush all of you with every Pokemon I own!" he yelled, pulling out thirty Pokeballs or so. He was about to chuck them at us when Charmander landed a powerful Flamethrower in his face. Pikachu added a ThunderShock, and the now conscious Leafeon used Razor Leaf, while Jamie sent a gust of wind that knocked him off his feet. Now, the winded, burnt, partly paralyzed, partly scratched from leaves Damian ran away crazily, crying for his mama.

"Good job, you made a good choice, Charmander!" Misty cheered.

"Char!" It said happily.

"Go ahead and catch it, Ash," Brock said. I protested, but Brock insisted. I sighed as I pulled out a Pokeball. I smiled at Charmander, who was looking up at me hopefully.

"Go Pokeball!" I cried. Charmander dove into the ball, making it an easy catch. "Awesome, I caught a Charmander!"

"Okay, I know this was exciting and everything, but we are WAY behind schedule. We are never making it to Vermilion City at the pace we're going," Jamie said.

"Yeah, we better hurry," Misty said. I smiled as I put the Pokeball away. I had a new Pokemon friend! I thought we were finally going to continue our journey in peace , when suddenly, we heard a loud cry.

"Pidgeot!" Something called. A Pokemon that resembled my Pidgeotto, only a lot larger, appeared. Jamie stepped forward and approached it. She pulled out a Pokeball.

"Pichu, go!" She yelled. "Use ThunderShock!"

"PI-CHUUU!" Pichu's ThunderShock weakened Pidgeot a great deal, since the attack was super-effective. Jamie had an empty Pokeball in her hand. She threw it at the Pidgeot. It shook one, two, three times, then clicked.

"Another Pokemon," she said happily, tucking the Pokeball into her pack.

"Hey, what's happening to Pichu?!" Misty exclaimed. We looked over at Pichu just in time to see it glow with a bright white light.

"It can't be!" Jamie gasped. "It's evolving! But, I never did anything to try and evolve it..."

"Pichu evolves with high friendship," Brock explained."It appears that you and Pichu have such a good relationship, it was able to evolve from friendship not long after you two met." Jamie smiled as Pichu's form began to flicker. In moments, a Pikachu was standing there, looking bewildered. Then it looked down at itself.

"Pika!" It cried happily. "Pika, pika, pika, pika," it sang happily, dancing around.

"Aww... it's so cute!" Misty laughed.

"Awesome! Pichu, you evolved into Pikachu!" Jamie pulled out Pikachu's Pokeball. "Pikachu, return!" My mouth was wide open. I was always like this when a Pokemon evolved. Misty snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Snap out of it, Ash. If you want to make it to Vermilion City in this century, we've got to get going," she reminded me.

"Right," I said. And, with two new Pokemon and one newly evolved one, our journey to Vermilion City continues! I'm actually starting to wonder if we'll ever get there...


	7. Here Comes the Squirtle Squad!

JAMIE'S P.O.V

We were running down Route 24, with Ash humming a song. Suddenly, his foot got stuck. "Huh?!" The four us said. "GAAH!" The four of us fell into a hole. I tried to summon wind to get us out, but my necklace wasn't working.

"SABRINA!" I yelled to the sky. "WHY CAN'T I USE MY POWERS WHEN I NEED THEM?!" There was no answer. I sighed.

"No, not another hole!" Misty groaned.

"Ow, I landed on my head!" Brock complained.

"Ugh..." Ash moaned as the four of us stood up along with Pikachu and Leafeon.

"It must be a prank..." Brock said.

"Someone has a bad sense of humor..." Misty remarked.

"Who would play such a dangerous and rotten trick?" Ash complained, rubbing his back.

"**Hahaha, those humans are so stupid**!" Five Squirtle appeared above us, laughing.

"Who are you?!" Brock yelled.

"How is this funny, we could have been hurt!" I exclaimed. The Squirtle laughed again, then disappeared. We climbed out of the hole, since my stupid powers weren't working.

"Dangerous practical jokes aren't funny!" Ash cried.

"Yeah, and why did you do this to us?!" I added.

"**You humans are so funny**!" The Squirtle laughed again. Ash pulled out his Pokedex, and I took out mine as well.

"Squirtle- The Tiny Turtle Pokemon. Blah blah blah blah blah."

"With my very own Squirtle, Gary will never beat me! Pikachu, go!" Ash yelled. I rolled my eyes. Pikachu ran forward, sparking with electricity.

"**Take this**!" Pikachu landed a powerful ThunderShock, aimed for the Squirtle in the front of the group. Suddenly, a Squirtle behind the lead Squirtle appeared and intercepted the electric blast.

"**Owie**..." It said, slumping down in a faint.

"**Are you okay?**" The lead Squirtle said, looking down at it. It then scowled at Pikachu.

"**Why did you do that?**"

"**I have my reasons.**"

"**You're mean.**"

**"That's nice to know."** I giggled. Pokemon talk is so funny!

"**You want to battle?**" The lead Squirtle said in an angry tone.

"**It's on,**" Pikachu replied. They were about to attack when...

"**Stop, leader!**" One of the Squirtle exclaimed.

"**Why, what happened?**" Squirtle asked.

"**He's recovered! Let's make a run for it!**" And, hefting the Squirtle that had been injured earlier by Pikachu onto their shoulders, the Squirtle ran away while Ash stared after them.

"**What the heck just happened?**" Pikachu asked.

"**And why did they want to hurt us?**" asked Leafeon.

"We don't know, Leafeon..." I said.

"That was kind of weird," Ash remarked dumbly. Suddenly, a motorcycle screeched to a halt next to us.

"Are you guys alright? Has anyone been hurt?" asked an Officer Jenny.

"Officer Jenny?!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Have we met before?" Ash asked.

"Your face doesn't look familiar..." Officer Jenny replied.

"You know, back in Viridian City."

"Oh, you must mean one of the other Jennys. That Jenny is my cousin."

"Cousins?"

"Yeah, all of my cousins are police officers, we all look alike, and we're all named Jenny! People are always getting us mixed up," Officer Jenny said, laughing. "See, look at this picture." She showed us a photograph of 8 people who looked exactly like her. "That Jenny is me," she said, pointing to one.

"Talk about a family resemblance..." Ash remarked.

"At least they can all remember their names..." Misty added.

*TIME SKIP*

"Basically, there's this Pokemon gang that calls themselves the Squirtle Squad," Officer Jenny said.

"The Squirtle Squad?" Ash asked.

"Yes."

"I've never heard of a Pokemon gang..." Misty remarked.

"What does the squad even do?" I asked.

"Well, they're all Squirtle that were deserted by their trainers."

"Deserted?!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yes, since they don't have trainers, they run around playing tricks on the whole town... They've spray-painted walls, crashed picnics and parties, have stolen a few items..."

"Wow, how can those Squirtle be notorious?" Brock said.

"Well, maybe if someone was there to care for them, maybe they wouldn't have turned out like this," Officer Jenny said. "It's a real shame that these Pokemon have no one to look to if they're in danger." Ash was looking down at his feet. I wondered what he was thinking about. Suddenly, I could hear Ash's thoughts loud and clear.

"_Wow, I sure feel bad for those Squirtle. Maybe I can help, but how...?"_ I instantly felt bad for reading Ash's mind. It was apparently a new power of mine. _Ash is right, we need to help those Squirtle..._

TEAM ROCKET'S P.O.V.

"There! I see them! The twerps are over there!" Jessie cried. "And Pikachu and that magical necklace are with them!"

"Do you see a restaurant? I'm really starving here," Meowth said. Jessie bonked him on the head.

"But I don't want pizza anymore-!" Jessie bonked James on the head as well.

"I'm sick and tired of you two complaining!"

"And I'm sick and tired of pizza for every meal!" James exclaimed.

"Well you're not eating again if you mess up this mission!" Jessie snapped.

"... Can we order Chinese food?"

"Or order some tacos?" Meowth added.

"Grrr..." Jessie exploded and bonked the two of them on the head, hard. She bean hyperventilating. "Am I the only one on this team that thinks world domination is more important then worrying about what is for lunch?!" She exclaimed angrily."Focus on what's important and how we're we're going to capture Pikachu!" Then, Jessie's stomach growled.

"Huh?!" the other two exclaimed. Jessie laughed.

"Looks like my stomach says it's time to eat as well..." James and Meowth sighed in relief as Jessie pulled out a picnic basket.

"Yes!" James said.

"Yay, yay, we're going to have a picnic!" Meowth cheered.

"Huh?" The trio turned around to see themselves surrounded by none other than the Squirtle Squad. Jessie tried her best to stare them down as she spoke.

"You guys have a problem?"

"Squirtle Squirtle!"

"Meowth, what is it saying?" James asked.

"I think it's saying 'Give us your food, or else,'" Meowth said nervously.

"You're threatening_us_? We're Team Rocket, we threaten other people!" Jessie said.

"Squirtle, Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle!" Jessie smirked.

"Let's show these little creeps," she said, as she and James pulled out their Pokeballs.

"I'm game," James replied. The trio started to approach the squad when-

"AAAHHH!" They fell into a ditch.

"Ugh..." they moaned at the bottom.

*TIME SKIP*

The Squirtle Squad opened the basket and began to eat. They had tied Team Rocket to a tree. "Oh no, they're eating all the jelly doughnuts and eclairs!" Jessie exclaimed.

"And drinking all the lemonade!" James added.

"This is so cruel!" Meowth said, wriggling in his trap. The Squirtle were still munching happily.

"Those aren't Squirtle, they're piggles," Jessie said.

"They've started on the sandwiches..." James said, tears rolling down his cheeks. "We've got to stop them!" Jessie looked down at the chewing Pokemon.

"Squirtle, how would you like to do a job for us?" Jessie asked. The Squirtle Squad looked up. "There are four kids with a Pikachu and a necklace shaped like a flower. Do you think you can get them for us?" The lead Squirtle waved its hand and continued eating.

"Squirtle, Squirtle."

"What did it say, Meowth?" James asked.

"It said, 'Forget about it, we know humans can't be trusted.'"

"Well, make it trust us!" Jessie said indignantly.

"Hey hey, no promises. I'll see what I can do," Meowth said. Meowth looked at the Squirtle. "Squirtle, both of these humans belong to Meowth." James gasped.

"BELONG TO?!"

"Oh, be quiet. Just let me handle this," Meowth snapped. "These humans are my pets. I train them, but they're really stupid." That got the Squirtle Squad's attention.

"Squirtle?" The lead Squirtle said.

"Don't ever raise your voice like that again! Bad human! Bad human!" Meowth screeched, kicking James in the head. The lead Squirtle nodded in approval. One of the Squirtle lowered Meowth to the ground.

"Squirtle squirtle."

"Yeah, see you can trust me," Meowth said as the lead Squirtle began untying him. A few seconds later, Meowth was happily eating with the Squirtle, leaving Jessie and James mad and confused.

"Meowth, what are you doing?" Jessie asked. "What about us? Untie us too!"

"I want a doughnut!" James wailed. Meowth jumped up onto the tree.

"Be quiet, I'll get you out eventually," he hissed. "Trust me, it's going to take a little time," he said, taking a bite out of his jelly doughnut that James was staring at.

BROCK'S P.O.V.

I was lying down on a grassy hill side with Misty fishing and Ash and Jamie watching her. "Huh?" Misty said. The water was bubbling where she was sitting. "I caught something!" She exclaimed. Ash, Jamie, and I quickly watched as she prepared to reel it in. Suddenly-

"AAHH!" We were drenched in water. Except Jamie of course. She had her Vaporeon out and it just absorbed the water heading in their direction with its Water Absorb ability. It's getting annoying how she always manages to avoid things like this.

"Squirtle!" The Squirtle giggled.

"I'm soaked..." Misty complained.

"Me too..." Ash added.

"Me three..." I finished. Pikachu shook the water from its body and hopped forward toward Squirtle.

"Pika!" Pikachu used a ThunderShock that shocked everyone, except Jamie, who absorbed it with lightning of her own. Man this is getting annoying. I was in pain as I moaned as Pikachu continued to shock us.

"Knock...it...off...PIKACHU!" Ash yelled. When Pikachu finally stopped, Squirtle was gone.

"Pika?" It asked in confusion while the rest of us fell of the floor anime-style.

"When clothes conduct electricity..." I moaned. Jamie sweat dropped.

"Squirtle Squirtle," the Squirtle laughed, before jumping onto the shore. Ash scowled at it.

"I've had enough of you!" He yelled.

"Yeah, what's the big deal? Stop trying to put us in danger!" Jamie added.

"Don't you know that your pranks can hurt us?" Misty said.

"Yeah, just leave us alone!" I said. The Squirtle just stood there.

"Pikachu, it's out of the water now! Go get it!" Ash called.

"You too, Pikachu!" Jamie said, sending out her own Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu ran toward Squirtle. The Squirtle simply went into its shell and sent itself flying at the two Pikachu. The Pikachu were dragged into the water along with Squirtle.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled worriedly.

"Pikachu, are you and Ash's Pikachu okay?!" Jamie called. Suddenly, a Goldeen splashed out of the water. Misty gasped.

"It's a Goldeen! Watch out for it's horn!"

"Pika?" The two Pikachu said in confusion.

"You two, swim to shore, hurry!" Jamie yelled. Their Pikachu paddled quickly toward the shore.

"Hurry!" Ash called. But it was too late.

"Pikaaaa!" The two Pikachu flew up into the air, attacked by the Goldeen. They landed on the shore.

"Pikachu, return!" Jamie called. Ash started to run toward his Pikachu, when a rope caught us and held us in place.

"They caught us..." Ash groaned. We turned around to see the Squirtle Squad, tying us up. They were laughing.

"Hey, let us go!" I yelled.

"Hey, you're not going to Squirtle out of this one!" We heard a voice say. Meowth came around the corner.

"It's Meowth!' Misty exclaimed.

"Jamie, look out!" Ash yelled. But it was too late. One of the Squirtle had tackled Jamie to the ground and was trying to rip off her flower necklace- the magical one. Jamie was fighting back. Great, the girl with the powers couldn't defend us now.

*TIME SKIP*

BROCK'S P.O.V.

The Squirtle and Meowth had taken us to a cavern, where they had left us tied up. Jamie was nowhere to be seen. Meowth was going on and on about Pokemon should rule the world and be in charge of everything. It was getting annoying. Meowth poked Ash in the face with its tail. Ash completely lost it. "GAAAH!" He yelled as he bit down on Meowth's tail hard. Meowth leaped into the air in pain. "Please Squirtle, don't believe Meowth. He's lying. He's just trying to get you to do his dirty work," Ash said. The Squirtle exchanged confused looks.

"QUIET HUMAN!" Meowth yelled, scratching up Ash's face. I looked at Pikachu in his cage.

"Ash, Pikachu's in bad shape," I said.

"We have to do something!" Misty said.

"We have to give it a Super Potion before it's too late!" I said. "They sell them at a shop in town!"

"In town?!" Ash turned to the Squirtle. "Squirtle Squad, please let me go into town before it's too late to save Pikachu!" The lead Squirtle shook its head. "PLEASE!"

*TIME SKIP*

After a long time of pleading, Ash was able to get the Squirtle to let him go. "You'd better be back here by noon, or that red-haired girl will get her hair dyed purple!" Meowth exclaimed. Misty kicked out at Meowth.

"Meowth you stupid little-"

"Misty don't worry, I'll be back, okay?!" Ash said. Misty calmed down and nodded. "So long!" Ash said, running out the cavern.

"Good luck..." I murmured quietly.

ASH'S P.O.V.

I ran as fast as I could toward down, a hurt Pikachu in my mind. Then, I came across this old bridge. I tried to speed across. It didn't work, unfortunately. The bridge broke halfway across! I fell into the river, where I was attacked by the Goldeen from before. "Oh snap," I said. I was in serious pain, but I had to keep going.

*TIME SKIP*

"I...finally...made...it...to...town," I panted. I was leaning on a walking stick. It was hot and sunny, and my muscles were aching. I continued to walk toward the store. I finally reached there, and was about to go in, the door opened and out came Gary, who smacked me to the ground with the impact. I fainted, apparently, according to Jamie, who was watching nearby.

BACK IN THE CAVERN

"Pika..." Pikachu groaned.

"It's getting worse..." Misty said worriedly.

"Ash better hurry up with that Super Potion," Brock said, looking out the cavern for any sign of Ash.

"Why haven't Jessie and James come back yet?" Meowth muttered worriedly.

JAMIE'S P.O.V.

I shook Ash's shoulders as he lay unconscious next to the PokeMart. "Ash, wake up!" Ash groaned as he rolled over.

"A few more minutes, Mommy..."

"I'm not your mom, Ash, and I heard Pikachu needs help!" Ash looked at me, then his eyes widened.

"Jamie?! You got away from that Squirtle?!" I rolled my eyes.

"Of course, it was just one Squirtle... anyway, we need to get that Super Potion for Pikachu, quick!"

"Huh? How long was I out?!" Ash exclaimed.

"About seven hours..."

"WHAT?!" He realized he was sitting in the Pokemon Center in a bed.

"We have to go, now! And... how did you know Pikachu was trouble?" I looked away.

"I can read minds..." I said uncomfortably. Ash looked shocked, but recovered quickly.

"Hurry, we need to help Pikachu!" he yelled. He jumped out of his bed and raced out the Pokemon Center, me hot on his heels. We ran to the PokeMart, but Jessie and James were holding up the entrance, armed with ice guns.

"Give us all your Flash Powder and Dental Floss, or you will pay!" James yelled. Someone quickly rushed over and handed Team Rocket what they wanted. They then fired a rocket, which made it snow inside the store. They then tried to get to their balloon to make a break for it. I gritted my teeth.

"We need to follow them!" I yelled.

"Right, but let's get the Super Potion first!"Ash said. We ran into the store- to see the ends of four guns pointing directly at us.

"Leave them alone, they're not part of Team Rocket!" Officer Jenny's voice cut through the crowd. I smiled gratefully at her as Ash raced to buy the Super Potion.

"We have to get back to Pikachu, and quick! Are your powers working?" Ash asked, appearing with the Super Potion a few seconds later. I concentrated and tried to read random people's minds. It didn't work. I sighed.

"No..." Then, Officer Jenny appeared.

"Do you need a ride?" She asked, patting her motorcycle.

We were soon racing back to the cave, the three of us on Officer Jenny's motorcycle. We had a lot of delays. We had come to a rickety old bridge. which was broken. "Looks like we have to find another way to that cave you're talking about, Ash," Officer Jenny said, sighing in exasperation.

"We've got to hurry, I need to be back there by noon!" Ash cried.

"Hey look, there's Team Rocket!" I cried. Sure enough, Jessie and James were flying overhead, making flash bombs. "We have to stop them! What are they going to do?!"

"I don't know, but we have to hurry!" Ash said.

IN THE TEAM ROCKET BALLOON

"These flash bombs will definitely scare off the Squirtle Squad," James snickered.

"And in the confusion, we'll snatch Pikachu," Jessie said.

JAMIE'S P.O.V.

"Here's a secret entrance to the cave," Officer Jenny said. Ash had told her where it was and Officer Jenny knew where a secret entrance was. "But there isn't that much room, it's much too narrow for an adult. But maybe you two can squeeze through," she said. Ash and I nodded.

"We can do it, and thanks so much for bringing us here!" I said as Ash and I approached the entrance.

"You're welcome, and be careful you two!" She replied.

*TIME SKIP*

"Ugh, it's too dark to see..." Ash groaned.

"I know, let's send out our Charmander, maybe they can help," I said. In a few moments, our Charmander were leading the way. Finally, we reached a place where we could enter the cave if we could push a big boulder out of the way. Ash and I groaned as we pushed the boulder out of our path. At last, we were in the cavern. It was empty.

"They're gone!" We exclaimed. We burst out of the cave.

"What have you done to you done to my friends?! I promised I would be back by noon and I am!" Ash exclaimed at the Squirtle Squad and Meowth, who were standing outside.

"We're right here," came a voice. It was Misty! "Jamie, Ash you're okay! We were so worried!" She and Brock approached us. "Where's the Super Potion for Pikachu? Do you have it?" she asked. Ash pulled out the Super Potion from his pocket. Thank goodness he hadn't dropped it! Misty knelt by Pikachu, who was in Brock's arms. She quickly sprayed it on Pikachu.

"So Misty, your hair isn't purple..."

"Nope, I'm still a redhead!" she replied. I gave them a weird look.

"It's a long story..." Brock said. "Anyway, the Squirtle Squad was just bluffing."

"They'd never change a girl's natural hair color!" Misty laughed.

"**Yep,**" all five Squirtle said.

"BOOM!" An explosion occured.

"That explosion... it's Team Rocket!" I said. Sure enough, their balloon appeared shortly afterward.

"Prepare for trouble!  
And make it double  
To protect the world from devastation!  
To unite all people within our nation  
To denounce the evils of truth and love  
To extend our reach to the stars above  
JESSIE  
JAMES!"

"Squirtle Squad, it's payback time for insulting Team Rocket," Jessie said.

"Bombs away!" They tossed the flash bombs Ash and I had seen earlier at us. Black smoke exploded and we couldn't see a thing.

"Meowth, carry Pikachu up the ladder," Jessie said.

"As for the rest of you, you're in for a real blast... get it?" James smirked.

"Meowth!" Meowth cried as he grabbed Pikachu and climbed up the ladder.

"PIKACHU!" Ash yelled. Yet another bomb exploded.

"Ugh..." We groaned as rocks came crashing down on us.

"Quick, run for cover, get to the cave!" Ash yelled. We ran toward the cave with me using my now-working powers levitating the rocks so they wouldn't hurt us. The four of us, plus the Squirtle Squad, (Leafeon was in her Pokeball because I didn't want her out at a time like this) got into the cave, when-

"**Help!**" The lead Squirtle was lying on its back and struggling to get up.

"Squirtle!" Ash yelled. "HERE I COME!" He yelled as Team Rocket dropped two more bombs. He dove for the Pokemon. He covered the Pokemon with his body just as the bombs exploded.

"ASH!" The three of us yelled. The smoke cleared and we saw Ash lying down on the ground, motionless. Then, he began to moan and stir. He was alive!

"Ugh... he said. "Hey Squirtle... are you okay?"

"**I'm fine...**" It replied. Just then,Team Rocket sent two more flying down on them.

"Here come two more! Quick, run!" Misty called.

"Go save yourself Squirtle..." I heard Ash mumble.

"Ash! Don't just lie there! You and Squirtle can escape, hurry!" I yelled. At first, Squirtle and Ash just lay there. I blinked. Now, I saw Squirtle carrying Ash on his shoulders as he ran toward the cave.

"**LET'S GO!**" Squirtle yelled, dodging bombs that came their way as Ash yelled in fear. Squirtle was running like a madman toward the cave, with Ash screaming like a maniac. It really was quite funny, if this had been in a different situation. Squirtle leaped into the air as a bomb exploded behind them.

"Here they come!" Brock yelled.

"Look out!" Ash cried. It was too late. I tried. I really did. I tried very hard to summon my power to prevent them from crashing into us. Unfortunately, life is just not fair.

"SABRINA!" I screeched to the sky as Ash and Squirtle tackled us to the ground and sent us all crashing into the cave. Meanwhile, the forest was on fire and Team Rocket was getting away!

TEAM ROCKET'S P.O.V.

"No more Squirtle Squad!" Jessie said triumphantly. "The town's gonna give us medals and we're going to be heroes!"

"NOT SO FAST!" A voice yelled.

"Who said that?!" Jessie cried.

"It's a twerp!" Meowth exclaimed. "And Squirtle! And look, that twerp with the powers is surrounding us!" Meowth pointed to Jamie, who was flying around on a Pidgeot.

"Whatever! Let's get out of here!" James said. With that, Team Rocket began to fly upwards.

ASH'S P.O.V.

I looked at Squirtle. "Squirtle, Water Gun attack, now!" I said. Squirtle nodded.

"Squirtle," it said, opening its mouth and sending a strong blast of water at Team Rocket's balloon. It made a hole sprout in the balloon! The balloon instantly began to rock.

"WAAA!" James yelled as Pikachu fell out of his arms.

"PIKACHU!" I cried, diving for my Pokemon. I caught it in my arms, then realized I was falling. I would've been killed right there, if Jamie hadn't landed me safely using her powers. "Thanks!" I yelled, and Jamie smiled.

"Pidgeot, use Gust!" Jamie said, getting off its back. Finally, her flower necklace was glowing with power as she floated in the air. She summoned her own wind, which combined with Pidgeot's.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" The trio yelled as their balloon disappeared into the distance. Meanwhile, the forest fire was still raging. Misty, Brock, and the rest of the Squirtle Squad appeared as Jamie floated down and returned Pidgeot.

"We have to put it out! Squirtle, use Water Gun!" I yelled, while Jamie sent out Vaporeon and had it do the same. The Squirtle and Vaporeon used Water Gun for about ten seconds, then the fire was out. Jamie returned Vaporeon.

"I'm glad that's over..." she said.

*TIME SKIP*

"And so we proudly award this certificate to the Squirtle Squad, thank you for saving our town!" We were at a ceremony that honored the Squirtle Squad. Officer Jenny had presented a certificate to the Squirtle Squad. Meanwhile, the townspeople were dressing the Squirtle Squad in black coats. "Because of your skill and bravery, we happily appoint you the town firefighters!" The Squirtle Squad looked ecstatic. I was glad they were happy, but we had to get on the road to Vermilion City.

*TIME SKIP*

We were finally back on track to getting to Vermilion City, with Pikachu and Leafeon walking happily in front of us. Suddenly, Misty remarked, "Ash, that Squirtle is following us..." Sure enough, when we turned around, we saw no one other than the Squirtle Squad's leader.

"Squirtle!"

"Squirtle wants to come with us," Jamie translated.

"You want to come, Squirtle?" I asked. Squirtle nodded, and took off its sunglasses. For the first time, we saw its eyes. They were shining in excitement and enthusiasm. Squirtle then ran into my arms. "Welcome to the team, Squirtle!" I said happily. "Guess I caught a new Pokemon!" That caught Misty's attention.

"CAUGHT?! What do you mean CAUGHT?!" I shrugged.

"Well, what's the difference? It's on our side now," I said. Misty and I began bickering back and forth as usual, while Jamie and Brock sweat dropped. I was happy, though. After this adventure, we had a new friend with us! And, our journey through the final stretch to Vermilion City continues! NO MORE INTERRUPTIONS!


	8. The Electric Shock Showdown!

**JAMIE'S CURRENT TEAM**

Leafeon (Walks outside Pokeball)  
Pikachu  
Charmander  
Vaporeon  
Pidgeot

**ASH'S P.O.V.**

"Yeah! We've been on the road for two weeks, and it's finally worth it! We're in Vermilion City!" I yelled. "Let's go challenge the gym- N-O-W NOW!" Misty, Brock, and Jamie sweat dropped. Ash had gotten three new Pokemon, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. The four of us had been trying to get to Vermilion City for two weeks now. Finally, after a few interruptions, we had arrived at our destination.

"Um Ash, I think we should get cleaned up first," said Misty.

"Yeah, we've been traveling for a while- we need a break," Brock remarked.

"No! We should go to the gym!" I insisted.

"Ash, Pikachu's in no condition to battle. He looks kind of weak and I think he needs a break," said Jamie. I sighed.

"Oh come on! You're not hungry, right buddy?" I asked the yellow Pokemon perched on my shoulder. He puffed out his chest and shook his head firmly.

"Then aren't you hungry?" Jamie asked.

"WHAT?! NO!" I cried, and as the words came out of my mouth, my stomach growled incredibly loudly. Jamie, Brock, and Misty laughed as I turned red in embarrassment.

"Come on Ash, stop acting so macho," said Jamie, pulling me to the Pokemon Center with me still whining.

"Um Ash? Shouldn't we heal our Pokemon?" Jamie asked, once my tummy growled again..

"Hm? Pokemon? Okay," I said absentmindedly. Misty and Jamie gave me weird looks, but didn't say anything. We handed Nurse Joy Pikachu, who looked very hungry.

"Oh, don't worry, we'll fix it up," Nurse Joy said, setting Pikachu on the table in front of her. Then, she noticed we were staring at her. "Oh! I must look like all the other Nurse Joy's, don't I? Well, I think I'm the prettiest of them all, don't you think?" With love-struck eyes, Brock remarked,

"Yeah!" Suddenly, we heard a voice behind us.

"Hurry, hurry! Rattata, you'll be okay!" A Chansey pushing a cart with a fainted Rattata on it entered the Pokemon Center. "Hurry, hurry! Get it to the ER!" Nurse Joy sighed unhappily.

"That Rattata is in bad shape. I wonder what happened to it," Brock remarked. Nurse Joy stood up.

"Oh my, it's the fifteenth one that was brought in like that this month!" she exclaimed.

"What?!" I cried.

"Here, let me show you," Nurse Joy said, leading us into the ER. There were many fainted Pokemon laying on the beds with their worried trainers watching them.

"This is terrible..." Brock said.

"They were all defeated by Lieutenant Surge, the Vermilion City gym leader..." Nurse Joy said.

"Wow, he must be very strong," I remarked. Misty and Jamie sweat dropped.

"Of course Ash! He's a GYM LEADER!" They yelled in unison.

"Haha, right," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. Misty gave me a look.

"So Ash, scared to challenge the gym leader?" she asked.

"No way!" I cried. Misty gave me a smug look.

"Hey, you may seem all macho, but once you see how tough it is to collect badges, you'll turn chicken," she said. "Besides, all the badges you've received so far were out of pity."

"Hey, a badge is a badge!" I yelled.

"You guys, stop arguing!" Jamie said.

**JAMIE'S P.O.V.**

"You guys, stop arguing!" I said. Of course, Ash and Misty didn't listen, so I did the sensible thing. I stepped closer to Ash and flicked his nose. Hard.

"OW!" Ash yelled. "What was that for?!"

"For not listening to me!" I said simply.

"Anyway," Misty continued. "If you really think you're tough, then you can show it by battling Lt. Surge." Brock looked around at all of the injured Pokemon.

"By the looks of this, you'll have to really tough to battle this Lt. Surge," he remarked. Ash looked nervous, and I was starting to feel a bit scared as well.

"You don't think he's _that _tough, do you?" I asked. Misty waved her hand at me.

"Well, for you, Jamie, I think this gym wouldn't be too much of a problem. You _earned_ the badges from us, after all," she said, indicating herself and Brock. "But we gave _you _badges, after all. How do you think we'll look if you get crushed by Surge?" she asked, directing her question at Ash, who had turned bright red.

"Well you have nothing to worry about! This Lt. Surge is going down!" Ash said angrily. He aimed a fist at Misty, getting ready to punch her, but he was stopped by Nurse Joy.

"No fighting in here! Remember, this is a hospital!" she said.

"Oh..." Ash sweat dropped, because all of the injured Pokemon's owners were looking at him angrily. Suddenly, we heard a strange sound. Nurse Joy looked up.

"That sound means that all of your Pokemon have recovered." We walked to the main counter to see Pikachu and Leafeon happily munching apples.

**"Mmm, this is delicious!"** Leafeon said.

**"Gotta keep eating... hey, got any ketchup?"** Pikachu asked. Leafeon answered by slapping it with her tail. The two Pokemon looked at each other for a moment, then dissolved into peals of laughter. I giggled. How cute.

"Pikachu!" Ash said, interrupting them. "I hope you're full, because we've got to win big at the gym!"

**"Let's do this!"** Pikachu said happily.

"Please hurry! Hang in there, Pidgey!" It was yet another victim of Lt. Surge. I was getting nervous, but I shook it off as Leafeon jumped into my arms. I was ready for the gym... or was I? Suddenly, Pikachu cried,

**"No! I don't want to get beat up!"** it cried. Ash scowled at it.

"Oh come on, don't be such a chicken!" Ash said.

**"Don't you even care if I end up like that Pidgey in there?!" **Ash looked at me.

"Translate?" he asked. I did.

"Well, what's your answer?" I asked.

"Yeah... I do..."

**"Phew..." **Pikachu said. Suddenly, Ash was trying to drag Pikachu out of the Pokemon Center.

"Don't worry, you won't end up like that, because you'll win!" Ash said cheerfully. Pikachu desperately tried to break free of Ash's grip.

**"I don't want to do this!" **It yelled, holding onto the table Ash was trying to yank him off of.

"Come on, don't be such a coward!" Ash said. And with that, Pikachu let out a strong electric blast that fried Ash.

***TIME SKIP***

We were standing in front of a huge, intimidating building. "So this is the Vermilion City gym..." I said.

"You know, it's not to late to back out, you two," Misty said.

"No way!" Ash and I said at once.

"Why should I back out when I'm going to win? Just stick around and watch me," Ash added.

"I'll stick around to see your face when Jamie beats the gym leader and you get creamed!" Misty remarked.

"Well, if you want to see me get creamed, then you'll be disappointed!" Ash snapped.

"Are we ever going to go inside?" Brock asked with a sweat drop. And we did. Right after we opened the door, we saw two people with intimidating looks on their faces. One was a man, and one was a woman.

"Hello? I've come for a Pokemon battle to get the Thunder Badge," Ash said.

"Me too," I added. The man smirked and turned around.

"Hey boss, another two victims for the emergency room," he said. Ash frowned as a huge figure in the back stood up. The Vermilion gym leader, Lt. Surge, soon appeared. That guy had to be at least seven feet tall!

"Which ones?" he asked in a heavy accent.

"That's the gym leader you two have to beat?!" Misty exclaimed.

"He's huge!" Brock remarked.

"Welcome to the Vermilion gym!" Lt. Surge said, giving Misty a warm hug. "Ooh... my next challenge is a cute one! Don't think I'll go easy on ya!" he said, chuckling. Misty laughed nervously.

"Um, I'm not the challenger," she said. Next he came over to me.

"Ooh... another cute one! Same thing, I'm not going easy on ya!" he said. I nodded.

"Ready to battle," I said. We got positioned on the battlefield. I was confident I was going to win... right? Lt. Surge had pulled out a Pokeball. Looking at such a huge guy holding a small item like a Pokeball was a bit funny.

"Go Raichu!" he said in his accent.

"Go Leafeon!" I said. I had a plan- a great one. Lt. Surge and the man and the woman were laughing at my choice of Pokemon.

"A Leafeon? Everyone knows that Eevee evolutions, with the exception of Jolteon, are losers!" the woman cried.

"Well, my Leafeon is different. You just wait and see," I said. I smirked. With my strategy and Raichu's low defense and Leafeon's high attack, this battle was in the bag.

"Raichu, try da Thunderbolt," Lt. Surge said.

"Dodge Leafeon, and use Razor Leaf," I said. Leafeon managed to dodge the Thunderbolt and hurl its sharp leaves at Raichu, causing heavy damage due to its low defense.

"Haha! You're a smart one!" Lt. Surge laughed. "Raichu, try da ThunderShock."

"Leafeon, use Dig," I said. Leafeon dodged the ThunderShock by using Dig and seconds later, appeared from the ground, tackling Raichu. Having the attack being super effective along with Leafeon's high attack stat, Raichu fainted. Wow. That was easy. "Good job, Leafeon! Here, ready to watch Ash's match?" I asked.

**"Yes!" **she said, then went to stand by Brock, Misty, and Ash.

"I must admit, you're da toughest one I've seen. Take da Thunder Badge," he said, handing it to me. Once again, the badge shrunk and fit into a Thunder Badge shaped hole in my necklace. What new power did I have now? Maybe... telekinesis? _Leafeon, use Razor Leaf on the ground! _I thought. Amazingly, Leafeon obeyed my command. I had the power of telekinesis!

"Now who's da next challenger?" he asked. Brock pointed to Ash. "Okay then, baby," Lt. Surge said, rubbing the top of Ash's head. Ash snatched his hand off his head.

"Hey, I'm no baby! My name's Ash Ketchum!" he said. Lt. Surge shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know, baby. Your girlfriend here seems a lot stronger than you are," he said, looking at me.

"He's/She's not my boyfriend/girlfriend!" We exclaimed at the same time.

"I call everyone who probably will lose to me a baby. Huh?" Surge had noticed Pikachu. "A PIKACHU?! Hey, look at this, baby brought along a baby Pokemon!" He and his friends laughed.

"Hey, I have a Pikachu, too, and I beat you!" I said, sending out Pikachu.

"Well, at least you evolved your Eevee," Lt. Surge said, although he looked a bit embarrassed. "Anyway, let's get this match underway." He pulled out a Revive and used it on Raichu. He sent it out.

**"I'm scared..." **Pikachu said. It was obviously intimidated by its evolved form and Lt. Surge.

"Well baby, if you want to back out now, it's not too late," Lt. Surge chuckled.

"No way!" Ash said.

"Well, what can a baby like that do?" Surge said, pointing to Pikachu. "Everyone knows that you should evolve your Pokemon as soon as possible." He pat Raichu's head.

"There's more to raising Pokemon than forcing it to evolve!" Ash countered.

"Ash is right. And, are you guys ever going to battle?" I cut in. They ignored me.

"Hey, I like this Pikachu just the way it is!" Ash said, patting Pikachu's head. Surge's friends laughed.

"You know, baby, electric Pokemon are only useful once they've learned all their electrical attacks," Surge said. "Keep it puny like that, and it's nothing more useful than a pet."

"Grrr..." Ash said while Pikachu sparked with electricity angrily.

"Can Pikachu beat Raichu?" Misty asked.

"I seriously doubt it," Brock replied.

"Especially if Raichu really does know all the electric attacks," I added.

"Okay, _baby,_ ready to battle?" Surge asked.

"Bring it on!" Ash replied. The two got into battle position. The match, sadly, was won by Lt. Surge. While Ash stood there and moped, I yelled at him to bring Pikachu to the Pokemon Center. Everything was going to be okay- at least I hoped it would be.

***TIME SKIP***

"Pikachu, do you want to evolve?" Ash, Misty, Brock, and I were standing over Pikachu in the Pokemon Center, Ash was holding out a Thunderstone from Nurse Joy to Pikachu. He hoped that if Pikachu evolved, it would be strong enough to defeat Raichu. Pikachu studied the Thunderstone carefully, then whacked it away with its tail.

**"I want to stay a Pikachu, and I'm not evolving just for this one occasion. I will fight in this form in the name of all Pikachu," **it said, shaking his head firmly. Ash grasped Pikachu's paws.

"Pikachu, together you and I will beat Lt. Surge," Ash said.

**"Yes!" **Pikachu said happily.

"You're both crazy!" Misty exclaimed.

"Maybe you should change your strategy, Ash. Use your other Pokemon," Brock said.

"It'll be hard, but it's not impossible. Together, Pikachu and I will defeat Lt. Surge," Ash said.

**"I will prove that I can beat Raichu!" **Pikachu said firmly.

"All right, are we all charged up?" Ash asked.

"**Ye-" **Pikachu fell onto its hospital bed, exhausted.

"It hasn't fully recovered, Ash. Let it rest a little longer," I said.

"Hmmm..." he murmured, looking at Pikachu worriedly.

***TIME SKIP***

MISTY'S P.O.V.

My drink fell out of the vending machine with a CLANG! "You know, this whole thing has me really worried," I said.

"Since when did _you _decide to worry about _me_?" Ash said incredulously.

"Not about you, I'm worried about Pikachu. I hope it'll be okay," I said.

"Hey, Ash," Brock said. "During the fight, Surge said he made Raichu evolve as soon as he caught it, right?"

"Yeah," Ash replied.

"Then, if that's what happened, there is a way," Jamie said. "Since Surge made Raichu evolve quickly, maybe it didn't learn all the moves it could learn as a Pikachu. And since Raichu can't learn many new moves, perhaps Pikachu can use Agility to get faster than Raichu. After that, Pikachu can attack Raichu faster than it can defend," I said.

"You two are geniuses!" Ash cried.

***TIME SKIP***

"Pikachu, our lucky star will shine today!" Ash said, pointing to nowhere. I lowered his arm.

"Where? How can you see a star in the middle of the day?" I asked.

"Hey! There's not actually a star!" he snapped. "Let's go, Pikachu!" They marched away.

"Looks like they're ready to win..." Brock remarked.

"Hopefully, they will win, because, knowing Ash he will blame Brock, you, and me if he loses," Jamie says with a sweat drop. Can Ash get any more childish?

***TIME SKIP***

We were only a block away from the gym when we were stopped by three strangers. "Who are you guys?!" Jamie exclaimed.

"To protect the world from devastation-! OW! We forgot!" What the heck?

"We're the challenger's cheerleaders! GO Pikachu and Ash!" With that, they did a terrible cheer that made us all sweat drop.

"Leaf..." Leafeon said quietly, which made Jamie laugh. I wonder what Leafeon said. And when they finished, they waved good-bye and ran down the road.

"That was disturbing..." Brock remarked, which made Jamie almost die with laughter right there.

"Thanks for your support! Bye Team Rocket!" I called after them. The three figures stopped in their tracks and looked panicked, so now I was sure it was them, after all, the flag they were waving did have a big R on it...

***TIME SKIP***

ASH'S P.O.V.

"Hey baby, you ready to take another beating?" Lt. Surge's voice boomed. "You didn't even make your Pokemon evolve. You haven't learned anything yet!"

"Don't be so sure!" I countered.

"Oh yeah? Well let's see about dat."

**BROCK'S P.O.V.**

"Do you think Ash will be able to win with the new strategy?" Jamie asked.

"I sure hope so," I replied. We were lucky. Ash managed to defeat Surge with the Agility strategy Jamie and I had come up with. Ash went to Lt. Surge to receive his badge, beaming with happiness. Lt. Surge grasped Ash's hand.

"Good job, Ash and Pikachu. As proof of your victory, I present you with da Thunder Badge," he said. He handed Ash the badge.

"Thank you," he said. "Would you look at that, that's my third badge!" he cried happily. He then picked up Pikachu. "Thanks Pikachu, this was your victory!" he said. Pikachu shocked him on accident, due to excessive happiness. "Wow, now I can see lots of lucky stars!" We all laughed at Ash's comment.

After Jamie and Ash earned the Thunder Badge from Lt. Surge, our journey through the Kanto region continues! I must say, this journey has been a great experience for me. Hopefully, I can meet more pretty girls... OW MISTY THAT HURT!

TO BE CONTINUED!


	9. Beauty and the Beach!

**JAMIE'S P.O.V.**

After traveling for about a week, we finally reached this beachside town called Porta Vista. Of course, Ash and Brock couldn't wait to get into the water, and were swimming around in seconds. Of course, Misty and I had to change into swimsuits... If there's one thing I'll always hate, it's bikinis. However, I love water nevertheless, so I obliged to wearing a bikini. "Hey," Misty called to them. "I thought you guys were going to wait for us by the snack shack. How's the water?"

"Huh?" The two boys turned around and froze at the sight of us.

"Um... why are you looking at us like that?" I asked. The two boys got out of the water. They looked us up and down in disbelief. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... it's just weird to see you two look like girls..." Ash said.

"HUH?!" we exclaimed.

"We'll see how weird this looks!" Misty yelled. She threw her Master Ball beach ball at Ash's face.

"WAAAHH!" Ash yelled, tumbling backwards into the water.

**TEAM ROCKET'S P.O.V.**

"To protect the world from devastation  
To unite all people within our nation.  
To denounce the evils of truth and love  
To extend our reach to the stars above  
JESSIE  
JAMES  
Team Rocket blast-off at the speed of light!  
Surrender now or prepare to fight fight fight...  
MEOWTH that's right!"

"Porta Vista is just ahead, and it's surely packed with wealthy tourists!" Jessie laughed.

"We'll scare the willies out of the tourists with our Gyarados sub and live the lives of the rich and imfamous!" James exclaimed. Suddenly, Jessie gasped.

"It can't be!"

**JAMIE'S P.O.V.**

"Isn't this great, guys?" Ash exclaimed. We were riding on this really cool boat that was going very fast. Don't ask me how we got on here, I don't even know.

"Yeah, the boat's beautiful!" Misty said.

"Who does this belong to?" I asked. Ash shrugged.

"I dunno, Brock is the one who borrowed it," he said. "Guess he has some pretty rich friends!"

"Hey, I'm not the one who borrowed it!" Brock said.

"Well, you're the one who told me and Misty to come on board!" I said, pointing at Ash.

"Only after I saw Brock get on!" He retorted.

"Hey hey, wait a second, I was only following Pikachu!" Brock said. Pikachu sweat dropped and shook its head.

"I think we're in trouble..." Ash said.

**"Hey! Watch out!" **Pikachu said. And before we knew it, we had crashed hard into something in the water.

"AAAHHHH!" We screamed.

"Leafeon, return!" I yelled, returning my Pokemon to keep it safe.

"Something's wrong! I can't stop the boat!" Ash cried.

"Look out for that dock!" Brock called.

"WAAAAHHH!" we screamed as the boat crashed into the dock.

"I HATE MY POWERS!" I yelled. I had tried to stop the boat from crashing into the dock, but my powers weren't working once again.

"Ugh... the dock hit us," Ash said.

"Shut up," Misty snapped. Suddenly, we heard,

"HEY! What do you little rascals think you're doing?! First you steal my boat and now you destroyed my dock! You'll pay for this!" A grouchy old man appeared, waving his fist at us. Ash hid behind me and pushed me toward the old man.

"This is all a big mistake!" he said with a nervous laugh. The old man studied me carefully.

"Hmm... you remind me of my granddaughter," he said.

"We don't have any money, but we'll be happy to work to pay for any damages," I said with a nervous smile.

"What?"

"She means uh... they'll be happy!" Misty came to my aid and pulled me back and pushed Ash and Brock forward.

**TEAM ROCKET'S P.O.V.**

"I wanted to hit the beach, but not like this..." Meowth grumbled.

"It's not fair! Every time we come up with a fool-proof plan, the twerps come and mess it up!" James whined.

"Now we'll have to figure out how to repair our boat," Jessie said.

"Hey!" A cranky and unpleasant voice said. The trio looked up. There stood a short, ugly, old woman with pigtail braids and a pink dress. A weird sight, really... "This beach is for my restaurant diners only, and I don't need no trespassers!" James jumped to his feet, laughing nervously as he spoke to the woman.

"Hehe, maybe you need some waiters," he said.

"You can't be serious, James!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Hey, hey, we need some dough to fix our Gyarados boat!" Meowth reminded her. Jessie let out a big sigh.

"Working for me ain't no picnic, I can be brutal," the ugly woman continued. James gave another nervous laugh.

"Hehe, we work with Jessie, so we know all about brutal," he said.

**BROCK'S P.O.V.**

"French fried flounder! Seven layer crab cakes! Get 'em while they're cold!" I called. Ash and I were standing in front of a restaurant that we had agreed to advertise to stop that old man from wrecking us.

"Try our new squid on a stick!" Ash added.

"And our clam juice snow-cones!" I finished.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu cried. Suddenly, a couple appeared.

"A table for two?" I asked.

"What do you think?" the boy asked his girlfriend. The girl cast a snooty look at the restaurant were standing in front of us.

"Looks like a real dump," she said.

"Hey, that restaurant over there looks good," the boy said as the couple walked away.

"Oh no..." Ash said.

"I wonder where they're all going," I added.

"Hey, how's the advertising going?" Jamie and Misty appeared.

"Not so good, Jamie," Ash said, sweat dropping.

"Where else are all those tourists going to eat?" Misty asked.

**JESSIE'S P.O.V.**

"Hello, and welcome to Brutella's Ocean Chateau!" I said with a fake smile plastered on my face. "Come up to our terrace, and enjoy our seafood and sea views!" I stuck my tongue out at the twerps, who were standing by the restaurant that the couple that had just walked into Brutella's had rejected.

**MISTY'S P.O.V.**

"Hey, what's she doing there?!" Ash exclaimed.

"Jessie looks pretty good in that uniform, too!" Brock added. I gaped at the sight in front of me. Jessie was standing in front of a restaurant (wearing a waitress costume) where many tourists were pouring in.

"So that's where they're all going..." Jamie said. Jessie smirked.

"You're right! A top quality restaurant attracts top quality people!" she said smugly.

"And a no quality dump attracts the bottom feeders!" James, who was on the terrace, added.

"Yeah you losers!" Meowth snickered.

"Pika..." Pikachu sparked with anger.

"Grrr..." the four of us growled angrily, pulling faces that did not look pleasant on us.

"We'll show them we're not losers! I choose everybody!" Ash yelled, pulling out his Pokeballs. Squirtle, Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Pidgeotto burst from within the Pokeballs..

"You guys go, too!" Jamie added, sending out Leafeon (resting in her Pokeball since the crash into the dock), Vaporeon, Pidgeot, Pikachu, and Charmander.

"Okay, Pikachu, Pikachu, and Squirtle can pass out flyers!" Ash said.

"And Pidgeot and Pidgeotto can keep the charcoals hot with Gust!" Jamie said.

"The Charmanders can help with keeping the flame boiling!" Brock said.

"And Bulbasaur, Vaporeon, and Leafeon can help Jamie and I wait on customers!" I finished.

"Let's do this!" we cried.

***TIME SKIP***

The line outside the restaurant grew longer and longer. The four of us and Ash's and Jamie's Pokemon were hard at work. Ash and Brock had set up tables under beach umbrellas outside for the diners. "Looks like everyone wants to eat at the only restaurant in Porta Vista with Pokemon as waiters!" I heard Ash remark.

**TEAM ROCKET'S P.O.V.**

"Looks like everyone is eating at the twerpeteria," James remarked.

"If all the customers go to that place and not here, we won't make any more money!" Jessie whined.

"This calls for sabotage!" Meowth said. The trio hauled a fan to the beach where Pikachu, Pikachu, and Squirtle were passing out flyers to the tourists. We turned the fan on. The fan blew all of the flyers away from the three Pokemon.

"Pika!"

"Squirtle!" The Pokemon shrieked, running after the flyers.

"Hehehe..." Meowth snickered. The trio next went to he restaurant, where Meowth added a "little" heat to the fire that the old man and the Charmanders were tending. The fire exploded, causing the meat the man was grilling to fall to the ground, useless. Next, Meowth went aloneinto the restaurant and dropped a banana peel in Bulbasaur's path. Bulbasaur slipped on it, causing it to spill the drinks it was holding.

"What's the matter?" Jamie walked over to where Bulbasaur had fallen. Meowth dropped another banana peel. Jamie tripped, but was able to save herself from face-planting using her powers to lift her up, but that didn't stop her from dropping her tray of food onto several customers, now very angry.

"Why don't you try looking where you're going?!" A man growled.

"I HATE THIS PLACE!" A woman shrieked. And just like that, every customer disappeared from the restaurant. Meowth walked outside, where Jessie and James were waiting.

"Mission complete," he said with a smirk.

**BROCK'S P.O.V.**

"What went wrong?' Ash asked, confused,

"Just about everything," I replied. The four of us, along with the old man, who had told us to call him Moe, sat in the restaurant, looking glum. Jamie cast an apologetic look at Moe.

"Moe, we're really sorry we had to screw things up for you," she said.

"Eh, things weren't going well even before those accidents started happening," Moe said, shrugging.

"Something's weird!" Misty exclaimed suddenly. "There's no way those were all just accidents!"

"Well, well," an unpleasant voice said. The five of us turned to see a squat, ugly woman with Jessie, James, and Meowth flanking her like they were her bodyguards. "Well, to get in here, you don't even need a reservation, thanks to Team Rocket. Looks like you might have to go out of business, Moe," she said.

"Why do you care?!" Ash said as he and Moe stood up at the same time. The woman gave us an evil look.

"I couldn't care less if this place goes under the water, but you better find a way to pay me back that money you owe me, and fast!" the woman said, glaring at Moe.

"You'll get your money, eventually!" Moe retorted. The woman snorted.

"Oh yeah? Well, I want it tomorrow!" she replied. "Or maybe, if you don't have every penny I want, maybe I'll just take that boat of yours, instead!" Moe looked panicked.

"No! Please! Take anything but my boat!" he pleaded.

"See you tomorrow," the woman said, ignoring him. Team Rocket taunted us for a while, then left.

"We'll just see what happens tomorrow..." Ash growled.

"To get that money... it's not impossible. But to get it in less than a day, _that's _just crazy," Moe groaned. "I guess I'll have to hand my boat over to Brutella."

"That's so sad..." Misty said.

"Wait Moe, that boat is important, isn't it?" Jamie asked. He nodded.

"For years I've been dreaming of taking that boat on a cruise around the world," he said. "I want to see the whole world before it's too late, or when I pass away."

"Don't say that!" Ash exclaimed. "Moe, you can't give up on your dream!"

"Huh?" Moe looked up.

"You should never give up on your dream, no matter what! I've always dreamed of becoming the world's strongest Pokemon trainer," he said. "And evem though it's not easy, I'm going to do everything I can to fulfill my dream! Please Moe, don't give up, you can't, especially since your dream is so close to coming true!" Moe bowed his head.

"Ash is right, Moe, you can't let that lady take your boat away!" I added.

"We'll get the money, somehow!" Misty said.

"We'll work together to help you!" Jamie said. All nine Pokemon that were outside their Pokeballs agreed.

"You think it's possible?" Moe asked.

"Anything is possible, Moe!" Ash said firmly.

"But how? In one day we have to make enough money to pay Brutella back!"

"Hmm..." the four of us put our thinking caps on.

"I have a suggestion," a voice said. We turned around to see... Professor Oak! "I think it's a good one, too."

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked, confused. Jamie slapped him.

"Stop being so rude," she snapped. She turned to Professor Oak. "It's nice to see you here, Professor Oak," she said politely. Suddenly, a woman appeared by his side.

"MOM?!" Ash exclaimed.

"Mrs. Delia?!" Jamie cried at the same time.

"Hi Ash, Jamie, you two surprised to see me here as well?"

"Mom, what are you doing here too?"Ash asked.

**JAMIE'S P.O.V.**

"We'll explain why we're here later," Professor Oak said. "Now, I want you to look at this." He held up a magazine. "It's the annual beach beauty and Pokemon costume contest."

"Hey, it's today!" Misty exclaimed.

"A beach beauty contest sounds excellent," Brock added.

"But how is this going to help us, Professor Oak?" Ash asked.

"The contest draws thousands of people each year, and I bet they'll all be hungry and looking for a place to eat," Professor Oak explained. "So why not advertise this place? You'll collect the money you'll need for tomorrow." Suddenly, Mrs. Delia fixed her eyes at me.

"Jamie, what's wrong, dear? Don't try to lie, I know you're thinking hard about something," she warned. I blushed.

"Uh, I well... I kind of want to enter the beauty contest," I said. Mrs. Delia smiled.

"That's a great idea!" she said happily.

"There are cash prizes for both the beauty and costume contest," Professor Oak added.

"Well, our money worries are over," Ash declared. We all cheered. W began advertising right away. Pidgeotto and Pidgeot flew out of the restaurant to begin passing out flyers. We were soon at the stage where the beach beauty contest was going to take place.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're happy to announce that the annual beach beauty contest is about to begin! There's a $1,000 prize for the winner of each category!" a voice rang over the loudspeaker. I had butterflies in my stomach. I know I wasn't that most attractive girl there was, but I thought I was at least _okay. _At least I hoped. I had to change into yet another bikini, which I still despise with all my heart. It was yellow, my favorite color, with white flowers. It was pretty, but I probably looked like a dork. Not that I cared.

"Professor Oak was right! This place is packed with people!" I heard Ash say.

"Yay! Now we'll get the money I need for Brutella!" Moe said happily. Now let's just hope nothing goes wrong. Of course, the four of us having the worst of luck wasn't normal, so I wasn't about to get my hopes up.

**ASH'S P.O.V.**

"Professor Oak and I are here with our tour group, the Pallet Town volunteer patrol," Mom said. We were sitting in the bleachers, with Professor Oak and Moe, waiting for the contest to start.

"That's great Mom, I'm glad you showed up," I said.

"Your mother is always worried about you Ash, she still thinks of you as her little pumpkin," Professor Oak said. I pulled a face.

"Aww... that makes me sound like a little baby!" I whined. Mom smiled fondly, laughing.

"You'll always be my baby, won't you?" she said.

"Yeah..." I said, blushing a bit.

"Well, I just hope you're not eating a lot of junk food or getting into a lot of trouble!"

"Of course not!" I said quickly, before sweat dropping. Dangerous situations, Mom? Been there, done that. Breaking someone's dock was no big deal- NOT. "Well, not a lot of trouble..." I admitted. Mom gave me a confused look.

"What does that mean?" she asked. Moe came to my rescue.

"You see, Mr. Ketchum came to my restaurant to aid me and take care of it. Most importantly, your son has been a great inspiration to me!" Moe said.

"That's wonderful! What a relief!" Mom smiled.

"Thanks Moe..." I said. He just nodded in welcome.

**JAMIE'S P.O.V.**

"Welcome everybody, and welcome to Porta Vista's beach beauty contest, which is about to begin!" Brock's voice rang loud and clear over the loudspeaker. "Now, here's our first contestant!" I stepped out of the curtain and onto the stage.

**ASH'S P.O.V.**

I wasn't drooling. I was so not drooling. Please tell me that's sweat on my hands. Wait it ISN'T?! I am NOT drooling! Wait, why am I all wet now. Is seeing Jamie in a bikini really going to affect me?! STOP DROOLING ASH KETCHUM YOU ARE MAKING A BIG AND GIANT FOOL OF YOURSELF!

**JAMIE'S P.O.V.**

"This is totally embarrassing and degrading, but we need the money," I said, giggling to myself as I walked down the runway.

"This is Jamie, holder of three badges and six extraordinary Pokemon. She is a trainer of all types! Now, let's see the costume she and her Pokemon have put together!" Ash's Squirtle and Misty's Starmie, which I had borrowed, appeared on the stage. The audience was obviously impressed. Starmie was using Rapid Spin while Squirtle wore an astronaut costume and sat on top of it as the Pokemon zoomed around the stage. Thunderous applause sounded. "Good job, Jamie!" I moved backstage.

The next costume was quite weird. I wasn't really watching when I spotted Gary. I stormed over to him. "WhydidyouwritethatonthesignthatledtoCeruleanCity?!" I yelled.

"Hey, I thought you would think it was funny," he said, holding up his hands in mock surrender.

"You call that _funny_?! Your sense of humor is twisted!" Gary rolled his eyes, then smirked. I hate it when he does that.

"Why do you always stand up for him? Do you have a crush on Ashy-Boy?!"

"Maybe I do!" I replied, just to make him jealous. He hated it when I had anything to do with Ash. His face turned strawberry red.

"What do you see in him?! I don't even know why you hang out with him!"

"At least he would be nice to _you _if you treated him better!" I snapped.

"What do you-"

"Stop it Gary! STOP!" I hate arguing with one of my best friends. Sure enough, a single tear escaped from my eye. "WHY DO YOU ACT LIKE SUCH A JERK?! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACT LIKE A NORMAL PERSON?! WHY DO YOU ACT LIKE SUCH A BRAT? I KNOW YOU'RE NOT REALLY A BRAT, SO WHY DO YOU PRETEND TO BE ONE?!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs. I regretted my words as Gary looked hurt.

"I only act like a normal person around my best friend." Was all he said.

"WHY?!"

"Because if people knew what happened to me, they would make fun of me or pity me, both of which I hate. I'm sorry if you don't like the way I act. If you don't want me to get hurt, leave me the way I am."

"So this is about your ego."

"Yes." I sighed. If there was anything more important to Gary, it was how he looked to other people.

"Fine," I snapped. "But don't you dare act like that toward me and don't be so mean to Ash." Gary winced.

"I can't stop being mean to Ashy-Boy. You just don't understand. He has something that I don't have."

"What is it? A _toy_? You're ten, not five!" Gary winced again.

"You'll never understand me, Jamie." As he repeated those words, I felt hurt. "See you around." And with one last look over his shoulder, he walked toward his fan girls, his smirk plastered on his face once again.

**GARY'S P.O.V.**

_She will never understand, _I thought as I walked away from my best friend. When will she ever like me better than Ashy-Boy? What if she never likes me more than him? And she likes him- as more than a friend. Of course, Ashy-Boy will always be to dense to realize that Jamie likes him. Doesn't she know that I like her- _now?_ "Gary, what's wrong?" One of my fan girls asked. My smirk had slipped off my face. Uh oh. I never wanted to reveal my past to anyone, so I had to hide it under a cocky attitude.

"Nothing," I said confidently, as my thoughts drifted back to Jamie. I know she doesn't like me in the way I like her. But, she's one of the only ones besides that redhead she travels with, who is also pretty cute... Not that I cared. I liked Jamie. It didn't matter. Whatever. I had no time to pity myself. That's exactly what I don't want.

When I was born, my mother died. Then, my father, out of grief, left me to my grandfather and disappeared. No one has seen a trace of him ever since. And now here I am. The famous Gary Oak who hides his pain of losing his parents behind his snobbish manner. No one knew this, except my grandfather, of course. I wasn't planning on telling anyone, either. Not even Jamie, my best friend, who I wished was something else. I sighed. Why did my life have to be so difficult?

"Gary! We're going to crash that hideous contestant!" One of my fan girls squealed. I plastered a smirk on my face.

"It's show time," I said with fake confidence.

Sometimes, I wish that I was a different person. The girl I liked loved my worst enemy. My parents are gone. My fan girls are no help with anything. I wish my life wasn't so complicated.

**ASH'S P.O.V.**

The audience was watching in horror at an ugly costume when suddenly, a cocky voice yelled, "GET LOST!" A foot kicked Koffing and Ekans, who probably belonged to Team Rocket, off the stage. I caught sight of Jamie backstage who was, for some reason, fuming. Gary and his cheerleaders had appeared on the stage.

"WAA! It's Gary!" I exclaimed.

"Huh." Gary smirked.

"And now we have a surprise guest appearance by Gary Oak!" Brock's voice said over the loudspeaker. "The upcoming Pokemon trainer, accompanied by a squad of his adoring and adorable fans!" The crowd erupted in applause.

"I forgot to mention that my grandson came along with us..." Professor Oak said awkwardly.

"That's just _great,_" I growled sarcastically.

"Ash, I know you're out there in the crowd somewhere, but I didn't come to make you jealous of me, Ash, I came to show off some of my beautiful fan club members to make you jealous of me!"

"Gary Gary he's our man! He'll trash Ash, we know he can!"

"Thank you, thank you! Great cheer!" Gary said. "I wrote that one myself, Ashy," he said over his shoulder, smirking at me. I could see Jamie backstage grounding her teeth, as if she wanted to punch Gary. Uh oh. If there's anything more dangerous than getting Jamie Andrews mad, I've never heard of it. I stood up. I was fuming.

"We'll see who trashes who!" I yelled.

"Not one... not two... but six beautiful girls on stage all at once..." Brock gushed as the crowd cheered. "Choosing the mot beautiful will be tough, but it's a good type of tough!"

**JAMIE'S P.O.V.**

**"**With beautiful girls like them, none of the judges will give me a second look..." I grumbled. "And I thought I told Gary to stop being mean to Ash! What a jerk. He never listens to me. I will give him a beating later.

**TEAM ROCKET'S P.O.V.**

"I know you're part of Team Rocket," Brutella told the trio.

"What?!" they all said.

"Look, I have a job for you. If you fail, you'll need to pay quadruple for your sub. That's right, I have your Gyarados sub all fixed up. Now, I want you to drive that thing in, ruin the beauty contest, and destroy Moe's restaurant," she said.

"Destroying things are our specialty!" James said quickly.

"Yes, yes it is!" Jessie added just as quickly. "We destroy things without even trying!"

"We'll give it our worst shot!" Meowth backed them up. Brutella shrugged.

"Let's go!" The trio yelled, hopping into their Gyarados sub quickly.

"All right, let's go," Jessie said in a tone that resembled Brutella's. "Oops, she's rubbing off on me!" Meowth and James sweat dropped at the thought of Jessie turning into Brutella. The Gyarados sub sank into the depths of the ocean, ready to destroy the beauty contest and Moe's restaurant.

**ASH'S P.O.V.**

"I'm not going to let you stand up here and insult me in front of all those people like that! I challenge you to a battle right now!" I yelled in Gary's face. I had gotten up on the stage. Watching Gary make fun of me had burst my temper.

"I'd love to, but I only brought my fans with me," he said.

"You're just chicken!" I retorted.

"Why would I be scared to battle an amateur trainer like you?" he smirked.

"I'll-" Suddenly, Brock appeared, blocking me off from Gary.

"Take it easy, Ash. Don't listen to what he says," Brock told me.

"But you don't-"

"I don't know how you'll control your Pokemon, when you can't even control yourself," Gary remarked. I growled. Suddenly, Jamie stormed from behind the stage and punched Gary in the arm. Extremely hard.

"You know very well that I can't control my temper, however, I can very well control my Pokemon!" she screamed. "I beat gym leaders easily! I bet I can beat you too, right now! So shut your mouth, Gary Oak, because this is getting out of hand! Ash has a temper, and so do I! But we can control our Pokemon, so just be quiet before I blow!" Gary actually looked scared. No one has ever seen Jamie blow except Gary and I. Gary had told Jamie she was weak because she was a girl. Now, he was scared of her. However, his expression changed quickly.

"What do I care?! I don't even know you!" A fake smirk was on his face as he said those words. Jamie looked shocked.

"ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS GARY?!" she screeched, grabbing him by the collar. "Don't ever talk to me again until you get the guts to apologize!" she released him and stormed backstage, fuming.

"Look what your big mouth has done, Oak," I growled as Gary turned ashen-gray. Color flooded back to his face.

"Whatever, Ashy-Boy." Good old Gary.

**TEAM ROCKET'S P.O.V.**

"Ooh.. the target is in range," Jessie giggled, looking at Moe's restaurant. "Now we'll show those twerps!"

"Can't wait to crash their beach bash!" Meowth added.

"For once, I really think we've got a foolproof plan, don't you?" Jessie asked James.

"I do think so!" he replied happily.

"Let's rock this!" Meowth said. The Gyarados boat swam for its target.

**ASH'S P.O.V.**

Gary and I were scowling at each other with Brock holding us apart when we heard high-pitched screams. The three of us looked up. "What was that?!" I exclaimed.

"Gyarados!" the tourists screamed as a giant Gyarados crashed onto the beach. The Gyarados chased the frightened tourists around the beach. I grabbed a microphone.

"Just stay calm, everybody! That's not a real Gyarados, it's a fake! It's just a phony! It's just a phony Gyarados!" I yelled into the microphone. "Team Rocket's trying to ruin the contest! And we're not gonna let them!"

**TEAM ROCKET'S P.O.V.**

"That twerp's trying to ruin everything again!" Jessie growled.

"Let's keep him busy!" James cried, pushing a button.

**MISTY'S P.O.V.**

I heard the scared screams and rushed onto the stage. I had been helping Jamie keep her cool. "What's going on?!" I yelled. Ash looked scared as a dart that resembled a great white shark flew in our direction. Gary smirked.

"Now what are you going to do, Ashy-Boy?" he asked. Ash looked panicked as the missile flew our direction. Suddenly, Jamie appeared, her magic necklace glowing with power.

"Fire, wind, go!" she yelled. Her fire ignited the end of the missile, and the wind blew the missile back in Team Rocket's direction.

"Prepare for trouble..." Jessie said with a sweat drop.

"And the way things look, I think you can make that double..." James added.

"Meowth that's right..." Meowth finished. They turned their Gyarados boat around, trying to get away from the missile, but their own missile kept chasing them. They kept trying the get away until finally, their boat turned in the direction of Brutella's restaurant.

"Stay away! Stay away!" Brutella, who was standing in front of the restaurant, screamed. The Gyarados boat crashed into the restaurant along with the missile, exploding the restaurant.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" the trio yelled, disappearing into the distance, now joined by Brutella.

"Looks like everything has a happy ending," I giggled.

***TIME SKIP***

"Bye Moe!" the four of us called. Moe was finally going to go on his cruise around the world on his precious boat. "Thanks for everything!" Moe winked.

"No problem! Thank you for helping to make my dream come true!" he called, waving at us. "I'll never forget you four! Good luck on your Pokemon journey!"

"Thanks Moe!" the four of us yelled, waving as his boat disappeared into the distance. The four of us then walked over to where Professor Oak and Ash's mom were standing.

"We better get going too, Mrs. Delia and Professor Oak," Jamie said.

"We know," Ash's mom said sadly.

"I'm gonna make you proud of me, Mom," Ash said. Ash's mom gave him a tearful nod.

"Say hi to my mom back in Pallet Town, okay Mrs. Delia?" Jamie asked. Ash's mom nodded again. The four of us then turned and began to walk. And now, after meeting new people and Jamie and Ash reuniting with people from their home town, our journey continues! Of course, Brock and I also met Gary Oak, Jamie's friend and Ash's enemy, and he's kind of cute... *wink*


	10. Bye Bye Butterfree!

**JAMIE'S P.O.V.**

"Wow! Look at those rocks!" Ash exclaimed. The four of us were standing on a cliff above the ocean. "That's a long drop!"

"Fall from here and the ball game's over," Misty remarked,

"Don't even make me think about it," I said nervously. I was known for being clumsy. I could slip and break my bone on just about anything. Been there, done that. Brock looked up from his map.

"This map says that this ridge leads directly to Saffron City," he said, pointing to it.

"Which is where our next challenge is!" Ash added.

"And meeting Sabrina..." I muttered nervously.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Ash cried. He was about to start walking when I interrupted him.

"Huh? What are those?" I asked, pointing to something flapping above the ridge.

"They look like Butterfree," Misty said.

"You're right. The Butterfree are celebrating their season of love," Brock said.

"Of love?" Ash said in a quite blank manner.

"Yes, the season of love is when Butterfree lay their eggs," Brock said. "The Butterfree find mates, and then lay their eggs across the sea." I stared intrigued at the sight in front of me, and Leafeon was looking at the Butterfree just as mesmerized.

"Across the sea?" Ash asked.

"That's right," Brock said.

"How cute!" Misty cooed.

"...You mean I have to let my Butterfree go too?" Ash asked.

"Well, if you don't let it go, it can never have babies," Brock told him. Ash pulled out Butterfree's Pokeball in a hurry.

"BABIES?!" he exclaimed.

Somehow, we managed to rent a hot air balloon to see the Butterfree. Ash, Brock, Misty, Pikachu, Leafeon, and I climbed in quickly. "Who knew there were hot air balloons out here for rent?" Misty said.

"We'll probably see a lot more balloons, once we get up into the air," Brock assured her. "Hold on guys!" With that, he turned the heater on and the balloon began to rise into the air.

"What a view!" Ash exclaimed, marveling at that sapphire blue ocean beneath us.

**"Hey, look at that!" **Leafeon and Pikachu said. We looked up to see the Butterfree flapping happily beside us.

"There they are!" Brock said. "Let's get closer!" We approached the Butterfree. They were squealing happily at other Butterfree, and some were even cuddling others.

"Wow, all the Butterfree are pairing up into couples!" Misty exclaimed.

"Okay Ash, you ready?" Brock asked him.

"Oh, right. Butterfree, go!" He released Butterfree from its Pokeball. Butterfree flew off to join the others in the distance. "Go out there and find your mate!" Ash said as Butterfree flapped away.

"Good luck!" Misty called. Butterfree mingled with the other Butterfree for a while, then started to fly back to our balloon.

"What is it doing?" I asked.

"Maybe none of those Butterfree is its type," Brock reasoned. Misty sent him a confused look.

"What do you mean by type, Brock? All of the Butterfree look the same to me," Misty said.

"Some of the Butterfree must fly better than the others, or maybe they have slightly different patterns, I guess..." Brock replied. Suddenly, the four of us heard the sound of an opening Pokeball behind us. Then another. We turned around to see a bunch of balloons, with trainers releasing their Butterfree.

"Whoa..." I said.

"They all must be Butterfree trainers, they come at this time of year to release their Butterfree," Brock explained. Suddenly, Brock went googly-eyed. NOT AGAIN! He had spotted a pretty girl who had just released her Butterfree.

"Now you go and find yourself a nice mate, Butterfree!" She told her Pokemon. Brock began to stutter.

"Oh, no, not this again," Misty said, while everyone except Brock sweat dropped.

"Butterfree!" Ash complained to his Pokemon, who had just returned. Brock ran to the side of the basket quickly, panting fast. I rolled my eyes. He was supposed to be more mature than me, since he was older, but he never acted like he was.

"Listen Butterfree! See that Butterfree that girl just released?! HA! That one!" he yelled, pointing at a random Butterfree that was apparently the girl's. "That one right there! PICK THAT ONE!" Butterfree just looked blankly at Brock. "Don't you get it?! Two Butterfree meet, and they can fall in love. Then, their trainers meet, and they CAN FALL IN LOVE TOO!" In seconds, there were two large bumps on his head from me and Misty.

"DON'T MESS WITH POKEMON LOVE AFFAIRS!" Misty yelled.

"YOU DO KNOW THAT BUTTERFREE ISN'T YOURS, RIGHT?!" I added.

"But, Jamie and Misty, if Butterfree doesn't find a mate, it will never have babies!" Ash said. Butterfree gave a small nod of agreement.

"Go ahead, then," Misty said to Butterfree.

"We're all rooting for you!" I added as Butterfree flew away once again.

"Go get 'em, Butterfree! Your perfect mate's gotta be out there somewhere," Misty said. We watched as Butterfree looked around. Then, suddenly, yo could practically see hearts bursting out of its eyes as it flew toward a pink Butterfree.

"Looks like Butterfree found someone it really likes!" Misty remarked with a smile.

"Aww... it's love at first sight!" I watched as Butterfree began a weird dance.

"Butterfree's acting kind of weird..." Ash remarked.

"Yeah, it's like when Ash has to go to the bathroom," I remarked. It actually took Ash a second to register what I had just said.

"Hey!" He exclaimed with a sweat drop when he realized it was true.

"That's Butterfree's courtship dance," Brock said.

"Courtship dance?!" Ash exclaimed.

"It's Butterfree's way of saying, I want to be your Butterfree," Brock explained.

"Aww... how romantic," Misty sighed. I thought this was quite boring. I really wanted to chew out Sabrina in Saffron City. I was sure she was the reason why I couldn't use my powers occasionally.

"If it's successful, the other Butterfree does a dance, too," Brock continued. But, the Butterfree stayed rooted on the spot.

"It's not doing the dance..." I said. Well, that must be awkward for Butterfree. Just then, the pink Butterfree began to fly away. Butterfree flew after it frantically, doing the dance for it. Then, the pink Butterfree slapped it in the face!

"HUH?!" The four of us gasped, along with Pikachu and Leafeon. Tears sprung into Butterfree's eyes as the pink Butterfree flew away.

"Butterfree got shot down..." Brock said with a look of dismay.

"What?!" Misty exclaimed. "That's so mean, and it's not fair!" We watched as Butterfree hovered above its spot, crying. Suddenly, it flapped away, down toward the forest.

"Butterfree! Where are you going?!" Ash called after it.

"Shot down and it's crying..." Brock muttered sadly. I was secretly holding back tears myself. Poor Butterfree.

**ASH'S P.O.V.**

"Butterfree! Where are you?!" I called. Brock had landed the balloon, and we were all looking for Butterfree in the forest.

"Butterfree! Come out wherever you are!" Misty yelled.

"Butterfree! Don't ignore us! Please come out! We'll help you!" Jamie shouted. We kept yelling for Butterfree, but there was no sign of my Pokemon. Suddenly, we heard a faint crying that sounded like-

"Butterfree!" I yelled as we approached a tree that the cry had come from. Butterfree was hiding behind it, sobbing. "Hey there, buddy. How come you look so sad?" Jamie slapped me.

"Were you not paying attention?! He was rejected by the pink Butterfree!" she yelled in my ear, while the others sweat dropped. I gave a nervous laugh. Lately, I've been careful around her, because the way she exploded at Gary back in Porta Vista has made me scared. It was one of their worst arguments yet, and that girl has a temper.

"I could write a book about rejections and heartbreaks, maybe it'll help!" Brock said. Misty and Jamie sweat dropped.

"I'm guessing that will be your autobiography?" Misty said slyly. Brock sweat dropped because he realized that it was true that he was rejected by girls all the time. Pikachu tried to calm Butterfree, but it wasn't working.

"Do you think Dexter can tell us how Butterfree can get that pink Butterfree to be its mate?" I asked.

"Dexter's never been in love..." Misty reasoned.

"I just don't understand it. My Butterfree's great. Why would another Butterfree reject it?" I turned to Butterfree. "Butterfree, maybe you just have to show off how great you are! Show off how powerful your Tackle is! Or how you can use Stun Spore!"

"Ash is right, Butterfree! You've got to be assertive! Love is all about attacking your opponent first! Get a quick punch and surprises them, and while they're still-" she put a blank look on her face-"You'll take the lead and beat them hands down! Trust me, I know! That's the best way to win!" Jamie gave her a weird look.

"You sure know a lot about love..." she told Misty. Misty shrugged.

"I just do, 'cause it's... love," Misty replied. Brock was suddenly shaking Misty's arm.

"How did I not know that?! You've got to help me!" he screamed at her. "I wish I'd known that sooner!" I looked at Butterfree.

"Well, let's give it another try," I said.

"Hold it!" Brock said. "A new look might help Butterfree attract the Butterfree it likes." With that, he took a piece of ribbon from his pocket and tied it around Butterfree's neck. Misty giggled at it.

"Aww, it looks great!" she exclaimed.

"How cute!" Jamie said. Butterfree looked happy, so I guess I was happy for it.  
**_**

We were back up in the balloon, and I was looking around in binoculars for the pink Butterfree. "Where did that pink Butterfree go? We have to find it!" I said, looking around for the said Butterfree.

"This is really important to you, isn't it?" Misty asked me.

"Of course it is! I raised that Butterfree myself, since it was a Caterpie!" I said. "And I'll show them all how good it is!"

"It looks like the trainer is just as passionate as the Butterfree!" Misty giggled. I guess I was. Just then, I heard Jamie laugh at something she was looking at on her PokeGear.

"What is it, Jamie?" Misty asked her, looking at the PokeGear screen. She laughed as well.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked, looking at Jamie's PokeGear. On the screen was the time I went to a dinner party at her house. Apparently, she was taping it, which wasn't a surprise because she was obsessed with her PokeGear at that time. I watched as suddenly, I appeared on the screen, doing my famous potty dance.

"See, Misty? I told you that it looks like Butterfree's courtship dance!" Jamie said, laughing. Misty collapsed into a peal of giggles.

"You were right, Jamie! It so looks like the dance!" she said. Brock leaned over and saw me dancing, and he laughed as well.

"Hey!" I pouted. "You guys are mean!" Jamie stopped laughing.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," she said. "Besides, I have embarrassing moments too. Remember the time back in the town pool?" I thought about it, and I began laughing as well.

"What happened?" Misty asked as I turned around to continue looking for the pink Butterfree. Jamie looked a bit embarrassed.

"When Ash and I were seven, we went to the outdoor town pool for the Fourth of July. I had no idea that they were going to do fireworks, and I climbed out of the pool a little too late. I was fried..." And she showed her the infamous picture of the incident, which made Misty laugh. I had seen it way too many times. Jamie's hair stuck up like Einstein's, and her swimsuit was black from the soot. _But she still looks pretty,_ I thought. Wait what?

"Hey look! There's the Butterfree!" I called, pointing at the pink Butterfree. I turned to Butterfree, who was flapping alongside our balloon. "Now Butterfree, this time, just have confidence in yourself! Go!"

"Free!" Butterfree flew toward the pink Butterfree.

"Leaf!" Leafeon said excitedly. I wondered what would happen this time. Would Butterfree succeed?

**MISTY'S P.O.V.**

The pink Butterfree ignored Butterfree as it approached it. "Butterfree! Show it your Whirlwind attack!" Ash yelled to Butterfree. Butterfree performed it's attack, but the pink one ignored it. Ash shook off his confusion. "Then use Tackle!" Again, after performing the attack, the pink Butterfree turned away again. Butterfree's eyes brimmed with tears.

"No, not again..." Jamie said sadly. Suddenly, we heard the loud sound of a helicopter.

"Huh? What's that?" Ash asked. We looked up to see none other than Team Rocket's helicopter.

"Always likes to ruin our day..." Jamie sighed as Team Rocket began their motto. I admit that it is very annoying, and I wish they would just shorten it a bit, to make things easier for everyone.

"Prepare for trouble!  
And make it double  
To protect the world from devastation!  
To unite all people within our nation  
To denounce the evils of truth and love  
To extend our reach to the stars above  
JESSIE  
JAMES  
Team Rocket blast-off at the speed of light  
Surrender now or prepare to fight  
MEOWTH that's right!"

**TEAM ROCKET'S P.O.V.**

"Look at all those Butterfree!" Jessie said, laughing greedily.

"All ours for the taking," James snickered. He pushed a button, releasing a giant bug net, which began to capture the Butterfree.

**MISTY'S P.O.V.**

"Look! They're stealing the Butterfree!" I yelled to the others, who basically ignored Team Rocket because they are just that annoying.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Ash yelled to the trio.

"Stop, or you're going to disrupt their whole egg-laying cycle!" Brock shouted. The net was collecting Butterfree rapidly.

"Can't you see those Butterfree are in love?!" Jamie added angrily. Jessie laughed mercilessly.

"We're in love, too, little girl. With all the pretty Pokemon!"

"Those Butterfree are free to take..." James added. Ash growled.

"We've gotta stop 'em!" We watched in horror as Team Rocket continued to collect Butterfree. The four of us along with Pikachu and Leafeon started to scream at them to stop.

"Can we speed this thing up to try to catch them?" Jamie asked Brock, who was pulling at the rope to try to get the fire going better.

"I'm trying..." he said, pulling again and again. "But, their chopper's a lot faster." Finally, Team Rocket captured all the Butterfree- excpet Ash's! Ash's Butterfree chased after the chopper, squealing at the one it loved. Butterfree began to hit at the helicopter.

"Yeah! That's it, Butterfree! Use your Tackle attack!" Ash called to his Pokemon. But, the glass of the helicopter didn't budge. "Then use Stun Spore!" The Stun Spore didn't do anything, either. "Guess I'll have to use Pidgeotto, then," he said, pulling out the Pokeball. I grabbed his arm quickly.

"Wait, don't do that! Just think about how Butterfree would feel! It's trying it's hardest out there!" Suddenly, Team Rocket's chopper began to fly away.

"Thank you everyone who helped support Team Rocket's latest triumph!" Jessie said into a microphone.

"We hoped to steal the show," James snickered.

"Hey!" Ash yelled. "Come back!"

"You're not getting away with this!" Jamie added. Suddenly, she began to glow red. The balloon sped up. Flames were emitting from her body, allowing the balloon to travel faster.

"What the heck?!" Ash yelled as the balloon sped on.

"New... power..." Jamie gasped, slumping to the floor in exhaustion.

"JAMIE!" Ash yelled, shaking his fainted friend. Suddenly, the clouds cleared and Jamie stirred. The remaining three of us peeked over the side of the balloon to see us in the middle of nowhere.

"I don't see Butterfree or Team Rocket anywhere..." I said. "Butterfree was flying as fast as it could."

"I bet Butterfree will follow that pink one wherever it goes, no matter what," Brock remarked.

"Butterfree! Where are you?!" Ash yelled into the valley we were hovering over.

"Pika!"

"Leaf!" The two Pokemon added. We continued to call for Butterfree when we finally found it flapping along the valley.

"Butterfree! There you are!" Ash called. Butterfree flapped over and led us to this warehouse where Team Rocket and the pink Butterfree apparently were. Jamie busted the window with a giant orb of energy.

"Hey! Somebody's breaking in!" Meowth yelled. The trio turned.

"Who is it?!" James cried as the four of us, with Pikachu and Leafeon burst in through the window.

"Prepare for trouble!  
And I think you can make that quadruple!  
To protect the world from devastation!  
To unite all peoples within our nation!"

It was too hard for the four of us to say that with a straight face. Team Rocket sweat dropped. "You've got that right!" Ash yelled at the trio.

"And we're defending the beauty of truth and love!" I added. Team Rocket tried to attack us, but Butterfree, Starmie, and Leafeon practically destroyed them. I saw Butterfree hacking at the bug net, and after about ten tries, the net broke, and the Butterfree were free! Just then, Team Rocket knocked Starmie to the ground, but I blasted my Pokemon with water and it was up and ready to go.

"Hurry! Get out of here!" Brock released the Butterfree from the warehouse. Team Rocket tried to capture the escaping Butterfree, but they were failing miserably. Suddenly, they tried to catch the pink one, but Butterfree tackled them to protect it. The pink Butterfree gave Ash's Butterfree a look full of- love. How cute! We looked outside to see Team Rocket launching their helicopter!

**BROCK'S P.O.V.**

"Wait!" I yelled after them. "Come back!"

"You're not getting away with this!" Ash cried to the disappearing chopper. In seconds, we were back in the hot air balloon, ready to go. Unfortunately, it was moving like a Slugma. Jamie heated up the balloon again, this time keeping her balance with the help of Ash and Misty. A few seconds later, we spotted the chopper.

"There they are!" Misty cried. Then, we spotted the Butterfree flapping frantically away from the chopper.

"There's the flock of Butterfree!" Jamie said, now mostly recovered. Suddenly, the net came out from the bottom again.

"Oh no! They're doing it again!" Ash cried. Just then, Pikachu jumped on Butterfree's back. "Hey, what are you two doing?" Ash asked, obviously confused as Butterfree flew away. We watched as Butterfree stopped in front of the helicopter. Pikachu took a leap of faith- and hopped onto the front of the helicopter. Just then, Jamie glowed blue and froze.

"What happened to her?!" Misty said worriedly. Ash looked down and gasped.

"Is it a vision?" I wondered.

**WHAT JAMIE SAW**

"Please don't shock us!" Pikachu began to emit electricity. They repeated their words over and over again, faster and faster, until they came out as weird muffling sounds. I strained myself to keep from bursting into hysterical laughter. Finally, as Team Rocket muttered those words as fast as a human can, Pikachu used Thunderbolt- and the helicopter blew up. I couldn't help but laugh. Loudly. Suddenly, I saw Ash face inches away from mine.

**BROCK'S P.O.V.**

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" We watched Team Rocket disappear into the canyon below as Butterfree caught Pikachu on its back. Suddenly, Ash leaned over Jamie.

"She... she's not breathing..." he said worriedly as she suddenly let out a laugh and opened her eyes.

"GAH!" she yelled, sitting up quickly, bonking heads with Ash.

"OW!" the two of them cried together. I stifled a laugh. Those two sure were cute together.

"Did we stop Team Rocket?" she asked drowsily as they stood up. Misty nodded.

"That'll teach 'em not to mess with Pokemon love affairs!" she said triumphantly, earning a giggle from Jamie. Just then, Butterfree and Pikachu appeared. Pikachu jumped into the balloon.

"You did it, Pikachu!" Ash said proudly to his Pokemon.

"Pi pi! Pikachu!" Pikachu replied happily. Jamie groaned.

"I'm so burned out, I can't even understand what it's saying..." she said. "I can't wait to beat up Sabrina..." We all laughed. Just then, the pink Butterfree flapped toward Ash's. It started to dance.

"Look, now the pink Butterfree is doing the courtship dance for your Butterfree, Ash!" I exclaimed.

"Alright! Good for you, Butterfree!" Ash called to his Butterfree happily frolicked together, and we couldn't have had a more interesting day.

It was sunset, and we were facing Ash's Butterfree and its new mate. "Well, I guess you have to leave us now..." Ash said sadly to his first ever caught Pokemon. Butterfree nodded.

"After they cross the ocean, they'll start their new family," I said wistfully.

"We'll miss you, Butterfree," Misty said.

"We all wish you and your mate good luck," Jamie added. Ash bowed his head.

"It's time, Ash," I told him. Ash knelt on his feet to face the two Pokemon. He spoke to the pink one first.

"This is a great Butterfree, so take care of it for me," he said. The Butterfree nodded it's head.

"Your babies- they're going to be beautiful," Misty told them.

"I guess you better get going," I said. The pink Butterfree flew away. Ash kept talking to his Butterfree, after it didn't move.

"Don't worry, I'll tell all the other Pokemon that you're on a trip, and that you'll come back soon, maybe," he told it. By now, even I was holding back tears. "Good-bye, Butterfree," Ash said, his voice cracking with emotion as Butterfree flew off to join its mate.

"Good-bye, Butterfree!" Jamie called as they flew away.

"Good luck to both of you!" I added. Pikachu waved sadly, its eyes brimming with tears. With that, the two Butterfree flew off into the distance, away from us.

"Hey Ash, Butterfree's almost out of sight," Jamie told him. Ash raced to the edge of the cliff waving.

"Good-bye Butterfree! Take care, buddy!" he yelled. "I'll always remember you! Good luck! Good-bye Butterfree!" With that, the two Pokemon disappeared into the sunset.

"You know, Ash. You raised Butterfree to have a lot of courage and you just proved that you have a lot of courage as well," I told him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Brock," he said, smiling at me.

"Isn't that sunset beautiful?" Jamie gushed.

"It sure is," Ash said wistfully. Jamie gave him a hug.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure Butterfree is very happy," she told him.

"Yeah..." he said. I could see a blush on his face. Hmm...


	11. Sabrina and the Fighting Dojo!

**JAMIE'S P.O.V.**

"So this is the way to Saffron City, huh Misty?! I knew we shouldn't have listened to you, now we'll never get out of here!" Ash yelled at Misty. Once again- we were- lost. In a dark forest. How lucky our lives are.

"As if! Your sense of direction is so bad, you can't find yourself in a mirror!" Misty retorted angrily.

"Well you crack mirrors!" Ash shouted back at her. I admit that was pretty clever, especially for someone as dense as Ash.

"You big baby!" Misty spat at him. Brock and I sweat dropped a little.

"That's enough, guys. You two don't want to stand here and insult each other like that," Brock said.

"Yes we do!" Ash and Misty said simultaneously. Oh my Arceus. Immature with a capital I.

"It's bad enough we're lost! If I had my way, I'd shock you until you both crack!" I snapped. The four of began to argue like no tomorrow. Sure, we were friends, but the four of us always disagree on something, and sometimes, it gets a little out of hand. Suddenly, we heard giggling. A ghostly figure had appeared in the woods. A wave of nausea swept over me. As the darkness came over me, I had one last thought before I blacked out: _Sabrina._

**ASH'S P.O.V.**

We saw that ghostly figure of the girl, and suddenly, Jamie fell to the ground and fainted. I tried to cry out, but my voice wasn't working. Jamie disappeared along with that creepy girl, and I fainted as well.

**MISTY'S P.O.V.**

The ghostly figure had made Jamie faint! I tried to grab Jamie, but she and the ghost thing disappeared! Suddenly, I began to get very sleepy. My head lulled back onto the forest floor, and I blacked out.

**BROCK'S P.O.V.**

I watched in horror as Jamie fell to the ground, fainted. I was about to reach for Onix's Pokeball so it could scare the ghost away, but the two disappeared! All of a sudden, I was feeling very tired. I tried to keep awake, but my weariness took over. Everything went black.

**JAMIE'S P.O.V.**

"Ah, child. I see you're awake. Now, let's begin training." A voice, soft but powerful, rang in my ears. I realized I was sitting on the wood floor of a dojo of some sort. Sabrina towered over me. I stood up quickly and began to chew her out.

"Sabrina! Where am I? What have you done with my friends?! Why did you prevent me from using my powers when I need them the most?! Why, why why?!" the questions burst from my mouth like a BubbleBeam from a Piplup. Sabrina chuckled.

"Naive as always. Get your Pokemon ready. We will have a practice gym battle to see how much you've improved- not like you have, probably," my aunt said. I gritted my teeth and pulled out Vaporeon's Pokeball.

"Go, Vaporeon!" I called, throwing the Pokeball. Out came Vaporeon, looking delighted at a chance to battle. It hadn't been battling much, lately. Sabrina took out her Pokeball as well.

"Abra, come on out," she said in a monotone voice, sending out the Psychic-type Pokemon.

"Come on now, don't get all excited about battling me," I said sarcastically. She chose to ignore me. Whatever. Suddenly, I realized she wasn't shouting commands. She was concentrating hard. She was using telekinesis, and I realized I would have to use it too if I ever wanted to beat her. I concentrated hard as well.

_Vaporeon, use Ice Beam, _I thought. Vaporeon opened her mouth and sent out a white beam of cold energy.

"Vapor!" It cried as the beam hit Abra. It tried to teleport, but it was too late to dodge the attack. Sabrina raised her eyebrows.

"Not bad, not bad at all," Sabrina said. I gritted my teeth. Suddenly, Abra, even though its eyes were closed, attacked Vaporeon! Vaporeon stumbled, but stood her ground.

_Vaporeon, use Surf, _I told her in my mind. Vaporeon cried up to the ceiling of the dojo and summoned a huge wave, swamping the battlefield. Even the Surf, unfortunately, didn't knock Abra out. Even though the attack hit, it remained standing. Abra attacked Vaporeon again, and this time, Vaporeon fell to the ground, fainted. I stared open-mouthed at my Pokemon. "Vaporeon, return," I said, defeated.

"You still have much to learn. That's why I'm here, am I not? Come, child. I will help you unlock all the secrets of your necklace, and teach you to control them." I looked at her hard. I detected no lies in her words. I could trust her- for now. I nodded and followed her across the dojo. Sabrina pulled a lever. Targets sprang out of nowhere. "Summon ice," she said, pointing to one of the targets.

I concentrated hard, and a few seconds later, a beam of ice shot out of the center, aimed straight for the bulls-eye. Then, the ice jerked away from the center, hitting the outside of the target. "You relaxed too quickly. You need to concentrate for a longer time to get the ice where you want it to be." I nodded.

"I guess I do relax a little too early," I admitted. Sabrina nodded in approval, and pointed to another target.

"Try sunlight on the one," she said.

"Sunlight?" Sabrina face-palmed.

"Hmph, dense, aren't you? The orange light," she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I tried hard not to roll my eyes as I aimed at the target and sent a beam of orange light at the target- this time concentrating the whole way through. The orange light hit the bulls-eye. "Good." Was all Sabrina said.

"Now, since I've satisfied _your _needs, will you answer my questions from before?" I asked, trying to keep my cool. Sabrina's eyes drilled into mine. Cold, emotionless. Just like my dad's. His eyes used to be bright, and filled with happiness. That all changed when he suddenly became sad and distant. He went away- people have challenged him at the Indigo Plateau, and all have been defeated. Part of me wishes he could be defeated, so he could come home...

"Stubborn. Just like your father, my brother, I daresay," she said in an icy tone. I flinched at the mention of my father. "He was a great man, but he's up on that Plateau, and I don't think he intends to come back, because he probably will never be defeated." My eyes filled with tears.

"S-stop it! J-j-just answer my questions," I said, trying to hold back my tears. Sabrina gave me a reluctant nod.

"I will. But, now that you're stronger, you need to make your Pokemon stronger, too," she said, giving me a dirty look when I opened my mouth to protest. "Trainers, come!" Her eyes glowed with a mysterious power, and when I looked down at the polished wood floor, and saw the light glowing in my eyes, too. I almost freaked out. Almost. I kept my cool. Suddenly, Sabrina was standing with three trainers. "You will battle these three. When you defeat them, I will answer your questions and take you back to your friends," Sabrina said. I nodded, after detecting no lies in her voice.

"It's a deal," I said. I locked eyes with the first trainer. He smirked at me.

"Why, you look pretty weak. Even for a girl," he snickered, pulling out a Pokeball. I gritted my teeth and made my eyes glow red. He shuddered and backed away a little. "Whatever," he said, although he looked a bit nervous now. I smiled to myself. I had done my job. "Go Exeggute!" he said.

"Go Charmander!" And with that, the battle begun. "Charmander, use Flamethrower!"

"Char!" Charmander opened its mouth and a strong blast of fire engulfed Exeggute. When the smoke cleared away, Exeggute had fainted. The boy looked shocked.

"Exeggute is unable to battle!" shouted one of the trainers. "The challenger is the winner!" I raised my eyebrows at the boy.

"I might look weak, but am I?" I said. He backed away slowly as the next trainer stepped forward. This one was a girl. She pulled out her Pokeball.

"Go Drowzee!" she said. I decided to let Charmander stay out. "Drowzee, use Pound!" Drowzee's hand turned white as it charged at Charmander. I reacted quickly.

"Charmander, use Growl!" I said. Charmander's Growl stopped Drowzee in its tracks. Now was my chance! "Charmander, use Ember!" Charmander sent small flames at Drowzee, causing it to faint. "All right! Good job, Charmander!" I said, giving my Pokemon a high-five. Suddenly, it began to glow with a bright white light. Charmander was evolving! It had evolved into Charmeleon!

"Charmeleon, the Flame Pokemon. The moves Charmeleon is able use are Slash, Flamethrower, Dragon Rage, and Ember." Awesome, I had a Charmeleon!

"Drowzee is unable to battle! The challenger is the winner!" At long last, the last trainer stepped forward.

"I am much stronger than those losers," he scoffed, looking at the previous two trainers. "I bet you can't beat _me._ Hey, let's make a deal. When I win, I'll take you out to dinner with me." He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"You know, you remind me of one of my best friends. Actually, he's not even my friend anymore. One last thing. _In. Your. Dreams._" The boy scowled, pulling out his Pokeball.

"Mr. Mime, go!" And the battle between Mr. Mime and Charmeleon was on. "Mr. Mime, use Confusion!" Mr. Mime's eyes glowed red, and I countered quickly.

"Charmeleon, use Slash!" As Charmeleon charged at Mr. Mime, Mr. Mime's telekinetic force sailed above Charmeleon's head, making Confusion miss! Charmeleon attacked Mr. Mime at full force, and Mr. Mime crumpled. Its trainer glared at me.

"You'll be sorry," he growled. "You're going to get it." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." Suddenly, I felt a telekinetic force trying to push me to the floor. "You wanna play that game? Let's go!" I broke out of the force with a burst of energy. Ice shot out of the necklace, freezing the boy. I looked at Sabrina, and she nodded in approval. I had aimed and hit the correct target.

"Unfreeze him," she commanded. "Then, come, and walk with me." After a moment of hesitation, I reluctantly unfroze that jerk. When he came to his senses, he slowly backed away from me, just like the first boy. They gotta have more respect for girls, just saying.

I followed Sabrina out the dojo, and to her gym. "This is the Saffron City Gym," she said. "This is where you and your friend Ash Ketchum shall challenge me." I was a bit surprised. How did she know about Ash. Oh, right. She was a psychic, like me, never mind. "Now, your first question. I have done nothing with your friends. They are in a deep sleep in the woods. They shall wake up when I return you to them." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Next?" I asked.

"I prevented you from using your powers at times because I do not want you to take them for granted. There are times when you cannot rely on your powers, but your wits." I guess I could understand where she was coming from. "Now, child. It's time to return you to your friends." She and I walked out the gym, and she concentrated.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked, breaking her concentration. She sent me an annoyed look.

"Sending you back to your friends," she said. "You will forget what happened today. You will only remember the answers to your questions and the skills you learned from training. You will not remember meeting me, or going to the Fighting Dojo. You will think that you have never been to Saffron City, and that you and your friend shall challenge the gym leader, your aunt. Is that all right?" I nodded. She concentrated once again, and everything went dark as suddenly, I felt a spinning sensation, turning round and round and round- till I came to my senses. I opened my eyes- and saw my friends lying on the ground next to me. They sat up as well.

"Huh? Why were we sleeping?" Ash asked tiredly. Everyone shrugged.

"I don't know," I said. We all stood up and began to walk again, a bit confused. And with that, the journey continues!


	12. Abra and the Psychic Showdown!

**JAMIE'S P.O.V.**

"So this is the way to Saffron City, huh Misty?! I knew we shouldn't have listened to you, now we'll never get out of here!" Ash yelled at Misty. Once again- we were- lost. In a dark forest. How lucky our lives are.

"As if! Your sense of direction is so bad, you can't find yourself in a mirror!" Misty retorted angrily.

"Well you crack mirrors!" Ash shouted back at her. I admit that was pretty clever, especially for someone as dense as Ash.

"You big baby!" Misty spat at him. Brock and I sweat dropped a little.

"That's enough, guys. You two don't want to stand here and insult each other like that," Brock said.

"Yes we do!" Ash and Misty said simultaneously. Oh my Arceus. Immature with a capital I.

"It's bad enough we're lost! If I had my way, I'd shock you until you both crack!" I snapped. The four of began to argue like no tomorrow. Sure, we were friends, but the four of us always disagree on something, and sometimes, it gets a little out of hand. Suddenly, we heard giggling. A ghostly figure had appeared in the woods. For some reason, I felt like reliving a moment that had happened before. But, I didn't remember anything like this happening. It was a weird feeling.

"Hello? Do you live around here?" The girl just giggled and turned to continue on her way. "Hey! Please don't run away!" Ash cried. Ash and I ran after the girl.

"Wait! We need directions!" I called after the girl. After a few minutes of pursuing her, she disappeared into thin air. Right there, we realized we were standing on the top of a cliff!

"WAAH!" we cried as we tried to keep our balance, but it didn't work. We tumbled off the cliff.

"Bulbasaur!" Ash yelled, throwing his Pokeball as we fell. I tried to summon wind, but I wasn't concentrating hard enough. Dang it. Bulbasaur appeared on the cliff, pulling Ash and me up with its Vine Whip.

"Ash! Jamie! Are you okay?" I heard Brock call.

"Yeah! We're fine!" Ash yelled. "Phew, that was close," Ash said as we arrived on the top of the cliff, where Misty and Brock were waiting.

"Hey! What about that weird little girl? Where did she run off to?" Misty asked.

"Um... she just... disappeared..." I said awkwardly. There was a silence...

"Well, beats me, but look over there!" Ash said, pointing north. We all looked up and saw a beautiful city lit up with many bright lights.

"Oh, wow, it's beautiful!" Misty cried.

"Saffron City," Ash said happily.

"Jamie's aunt Sabrina is the gym leader of Saffron City," Brock said. "If you can beat her, you win a Marsh Badge." When he said the name Sabrina, I heard something in my head:

_"No powers until you win my badge." _I knew right away it was Sabrina. That's why I wasn't able to summon wind to save us earlier. I was brought back to Earth by Ash.

"Yeah! Look out Sabrina, here I come!" he said excitedly.

"Now this is what I call a city!" Ash exclaimed. At last, we had finally arrived in Saffron City.

"Yeah!" Brock said as we began to walk through the entrance. Suddenly, a bunch of stuff started falling in front of us!

"WOAH!" we cried as we tried to keep from tripping over the stuff that looked a bit like... firecrackers?

"This must be some kind of ambush!" Brock cried as more firecrackers exploded on the ground. Just then, two women dressed in Hawaiian-style outfits appeared. Um... okay? They put leis on Ash, giggling and then kissing Ash's cheeks. Uh...

"Congratulations, winners!" they said cheerfully. I studied them carefully. They had tans that looked maybe sprayed on, and one of them had big green pearl earrings that looked awfully familiar...hmm...I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Ash sent them a skeptical look.

"Something's fishy about this! Why are we winners for just walking into town?" he exclaimed.

"There's a simple explanation!" said the brunette woman on the right. The woman on the right, who had long orange hair like Misty's, nodded in agreement.

"You see, it just so happens that you're millionth, millionth and first, millionth and second, millionth and third, and millionth and fourth visitors to Saffron City!" What did being the millionth, millionth and first- AH forget it! But what did that have to do with anything? The two women then started to do the hula...

"Oh boy!" Ash said excitedly. "It looks like our luck is finally starting to turn good!" We followed the two women to a gigantic building. The automatic doors slid open, and suddenly, I felt I unsafe,.

"Leafeon, return," I said quickly, just in case, so she wouldn't be hurt if something bad happened. The six of us,now only accompanied by Pikachu, walked into the building. The women pointed straight ahead.

"This way to the grand prize room," the redhead woman said. We were walking along when I saw out of the corner of my eye a terrible thing: the redhead woman had taken Pikachu!

"Guys! Look! I knew this was a trap!" I said. The others turn around to see the woman still holding Pikachu.

"Thank you for your Pikachu," she says in a much deeper voice. I knew it! It sounded like James of Team Rocket! Which meant the other woman was probably Jessie! I knew there was something fishy going on... Suddenly, a pair of strong hands wrapped around my neck, leaving me out of breath. The hands tore off my necklace and left me breathless on the floor.

"Give... me... my... necklace... back..." I panted. I could feel my powers dripping away. I knew I had powers without the necklace, but I could feel that they were definitely not as strong.

"HEY! You can't take my Pikachu!" Ash yells, sprinting toward the people who I now knew were Team Rocket. However, Jessie, still disguised, stops him.

"You won a trip through the warp tile," she says, pushing Ash into Misty, Brock, and me, sending us tumbling back into the said warp tile. Man, I hate Team Rocket. We were transported to a strange room with no windows or doors whatsoever. Uh oh.

"What's going on here? If this is the grand prize room, where are all the prizes?" Ash said stupidly. Misty, Brock and I sweat dropped.

"Dense much?" I murmured. How stupid can that boy get? Can't he tell that this whole thing was a trap?

"CAN'T YOU PUT TWO AND TWO TOGETHER?! THE ONLY THING WE'VE WON IS THIS TRAP!" Misty yelled in Ash's face. Whoa. Calm down, Misty.

"There aren't any doors or windows in this room, so how will we get out of here?" Brock remarked, looking around our enclosure. Suddenly, Jessie's voice sounded over the speaker.

"Bingo, the only way in or out of this room is the warp panel, so there's no way to escape," she said.

"What d'you mean?" Ash asked. A giant screen came in front of faces out of nowhere. Today was certainly an interesting day. Jessie and James, still disguised, appeared on the screen.

"Good evening," they said together. "You're watching the premiere of "Prepare for Trouble, Make it Double Show..." The two disappeared and for a second, all we saw was a bunch of clothes being thrown up into the air. Jessie and James then appeared on the screen

"It's Team Rocket!" Ash exclaimed. I face-palmed. Did he really not know that until now? Suddenly, a look of realization appeared on Ash's face. "EWWW! THEY BOTH KISSED ME! BLUCK!" he tore off his lei. Brock, Misty, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"To protect the world from devastation  
To unite all people within our nation  
To denounce the evils of truth and love  
To extend our reach to the stars above  
JESSIE  
JAMES!  
HEY DON'T SIT THERE IGNORING US!"

We really didn't want to listen to them again, so we just sat at a fold-able coffee table that somehow fit in Brock's pack (anime logic) and drank some tea that Brock had saved from last night. "Their show is pretty boring," Misty remarked.

"Yeah, it'll get canceled pretty soon," Ash said. I nodded and continued our little making-fun-of-Team-Rocket-thing.

"The reviews will probably be really low," I added. I saw Jessie and James shoot each other looks of confusion.

"We're boring?!" they both exclaimed. Jessie let out an evil laugh.

"Just you wait, we have something that'll really grab your attention," she smirked as the screen zoomed out- revealing Meowth and a tied-up Pikachu! And around Meowth's neck was my magic necklace! "Because now, it's time for our special guest!"

"HEY! You give back Pikachu and that necklace right now!" Ash yells at Team Rocket. The screen turned black. "HEY WHERE'RE YOU GOING? TURN IT BACK ON NOW!"

**WITH TEAM ROCKET**

"Something's wrong!" Jessie exclaimed as she and James tapped on the keys of the computer, trying to get the screen working again.

"Turn it on!" Meowth grumbled, toying with the magic necklace while Pikachu squirmed, trying to get out of the ropes.

"We can't! Nothing's working!" James complained, still tapping the keys with Jessie. Meowth stuck his nose in the air and smirked at his comrades, trying desperately to get the computer working.

"That's what happens when you work with amateurs," he said, waving a paw in the air. "Huh?" Meowth suddenly looked confused. "Hey you guys!" Jessie turned and cast him an annoyed look.

"Can't you see that we're a little busy right now?" she snapped. And turned away again. Meowth once again got her attention when he said,

"Yeah, I know, but who's the kid?" Jessie and James turned to see a young girl, dressed in a pink dress with a little hat with a bow. She cast a somehow eerie aura around the room.

"How did you get into this room, little girl?" Jessie asked. "You don't belong in here." The girl didn't move a muscle.

"You can't just come barging in here!" James said as the trio approached the girl. Suddenly, the girl glowed with a bright blue aura. Team Rocket stopped in their tracks.

"Ugh! We can't move! We're frozen!" the two villains exclaimed. Meowth looked up at his immobile comrades in confusion.

"You want me to turn down the air-conditioning?!" Meowth exclaimed worriedly. Jessie and James shook, still unable to move.

"We're stuck! We're still frozen!" They both sobbed. Meowth just stared at them, not sure what to do or what to make of the situation. They didn't notice that the little girl had disappeared from the scene after untying Pikachu and taking the magic necklace from Meowth's neck. The girl disappeared with the items, unknown to Team Rocket.

**ASH'S P.O.V.**

"Team Rocket, give us back Pikachu and that necklace!" I yelled at the still black screen. What had happened to Pikachu and Jamie's necklace. Suddenly, we heard a giggle behind us. It was the girl from the forest! She had Pikachu in her arms and the pink flower necklace was around her neck. Pikachu jumped from her arms to mine while Jamie gently took her necklace off of her neck.

"So, it's you again! Thank you so much! You're the one who saved Pikachu and my necklace?" she asked. The girl nodded happily with another giggle. Suddenly, the girl glowed blue. I saw all the color drain from Jamie's face. What was her problem?

"That's no ordinary little girl!" Misty said as the four of us took a step back from the girl as if she was toxic.

"Then what is she?!" I exclaimed. Jamie's face had turned ashen-gray as she stared at the blue aura. It reminded me of something...

"She's a psychic," Jamie whispered. "That little girl is a psychic. That blue aura is what I glow in when I'm using my powers..." That little girl... was a psychic? No way!

Just then, she pointed a finger at us. We were now glowing in a blue aura as well! "Hey! What's happening?!" I exclaimed. Suddenly, everything went black- but only for a few short seconds.

We reappeared in the streets of Saffron City. "That little girl teleported us back outside again!" Misty said as we crashed onto the pavement.

"Are you all okay?" Brock asked. We all nodded. "Then it should all be fine, as long as we don't win any more prizes..." Jamie and Misty laughed, while I stared at him in confusion. I didn't get it.

" Okay Leafeon... you can come back out... Huh? What's in that building?" Jamie asked after sending Leafeon out again. We were standing in front of large building shaped like a squashed cylinder, with a purple roof. A man suddenly appeared behind us.

"You're in Saffron City and you don't even know where Sabrina's gym is?" he questioned us. I stared at the huge building.

"So that's Sabrina's gym..." I said. The color on Jamie's face, for the second time today, drained completely. She shuddered. After all, her aunt, from what I've heard, didn't seem like such a warm person.

"If you're trying to enter the Pokemon League, young man and young lady," the man continued."Then this is one Pokemon gym I would suggest to stay away from." Jamie nodded frantically.

"Please Ash, can we skip this gym and challenge it later? I'm not ready right now," she whispered, scared. I looked back at the man.

"Huh? But why?" But the man was gone, continuing his jog through Saffron City. "I have to challenge this gym," I said as we approached the gym, Jamie taking tentative steps. "Without a Marsh Badge, I can't make it into the Pokemon League." The automatic sliding glass opened and we all walked in.

"H-hello? Anyone here?" Jamie asked nervously. There was no answer. "See, no one's here. Can we leave now?" she asked, eager to get out of the gym. I shook my head.

"No way, there's got to be someone here," I said firmly. As I continued to walk deeper into the gym, the others had no choice but to follow.

"There's something creepy about this place..." Misty said as we walked. Just then, we spotted a door on the right side of the hallway. We peeked in to see many people dressed in lab coats sitting at tables. We watched as one woman concentrated hard on a spoon. To our surprise, it bent! Jamie looked spooked.

"They must all be psychics," she said, licking her lips nervously. We watched the others bend spoons as well.

"But why would those psychics be in a Pokemon gym anyway?" I asked. Suddenly, a shadow fell over us and a voice of a man boomed from behind us.

"What are you kids doing here?" We turned to see a tall man also dressed in a lab coat, with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail.

"We've come to challenge the Pokemon gym, for a match to earn the Marsh Badge," I explained to the man.

"You want to challenge the great Sabrina?" the man said in his heavy accent.

"Sure do," I said while Jamie nodded tentatively. However, when he said Sabrina, she turned ashen-gray again and began to glow in a bright blue aura. Her eyes closed and she remained immobile.

"Ah, I see. This is Jamie, the most powerful psychic in the world," the man said, nodding respectfully toward Jamie's figure. "However, her powers are not fully developed and cannot be perfectly controlled. She can easily be defeated by Sabrina, unless she changes." I gulped. Jamie was the most powerful psychic in the world?

"Excuse me, but what are those people doing in that room over there?" Misty asked after casting a worried look at Jamie. The man scoffed and said in a voice full of scorn,

"You know so little, yet you wish to challenge the great Sabrina?" At the name Sabrina, Jamie's eyes shut tighter. The man held up a spoon. He concentrated hard. However, after twenty seconds, with the man's face red, the spoon bent just a little. Suddenly, the spoon cracked in two. Jamie was standing there, looking very confused. Her powers had obviously returned.

"Huh? But I thought... no more powers until I earned the Marsh Badge..." Obviously confused, she looked at the cracked spoon. "Wait, did I do that?" Brock nodded. "Um, sorry." She quickly repaired the spoon. Then, I looked at the red-faced, panting man.

"Is something wrong? Are you okay? Do you have a headache?" I asked. The man glared at me, obviously aggravated.

"Fool! There is no way to control Psychic-type Pokemon without using telekinetic powers!" I smirked at him.

"Hmm, that's what you think, but I have my own secret way of bending spoons!" I took the spoon from him and tried to break it. Eventually it bent. "Ha! See! Muscle over mind!" Brock, Misty, Jamie, and the man sweat-dropped and face-palmed.

"Oh, how embarrassing that boy is- he's ruining our reputation, we must look really bad..." Misty said. Suddenly, the spoon shattered.

"Uh, sorry," Jamie said awkwardly. Brock and Misty couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Jamie's powers sent from her mind far exceeded my muscle power. I wasn't backing down, though.

"Now, take us to Sabrina so I can battle her in a match!" I said to the man. At the mention of her aunt, Jamie paled but nothing else happened. Good, it looked like she had everything under control now.

"As you wish," the man said awkwardly, shaking his head slightly as he led us to some double-doors. He opened them and behind the doors was the battlefield. "Here we are." The battlefield looked very creepy. Jamie shuddered and her eyes seemed to glow blue for a moment before returning to their usual hazel color.

"This is more of some type of temple than a Pokemon gym," Brock said with a slight sweat-drop at the room before us.

"Whatever it's like, I don't like it," Misty said, shuddering a bit. I was beginning to feel slightly uneasy. Had it really been the best choice to disobey that man from before and challenge Sabrina? It was too late, anyway. The man knelt at the very front of the battlefield, right in front of a staircase that led to nowhere.

"My great Sabrina, your niece and strangers have come to challenge you!" The man cast us an annoyed look over his shoulder. "Though I don't know why you'd waste your time on this group of strangers. Huh," he scoffed. Suddenly, the man glowed blue. "PLEASE! FORGIVE ME GREAT ONE, I DO NOT CHOOSE WHO CHALLENGES YOU!" Just then, a figure appeared. It was the girl from before!

"Guys, look! It's the girl who saved Pikachu and the necklace!" The girl looked up. Her eyes glowed a bright red. The man ran from the room in a panic.

"See? I told you guys she was a psychic!" Jamie exclaimed. "But are you really Sabrina?" The girl giggled and nodded.

"Sabrina, I demand an official match to compete for the Marsh Badge!" I yelled. The girl nodded and said in a childish voice,

"I'd like to have a match. But if you lose, you have to be my friends and let me play with you!" There was a sinister edge to her voice.

"That's not Sabrina's voice..." Jamie murmured. "I don't know if that's really Sabrina, guys. For some reason, I think we're being tricked..." I ignored her and looked at Sabrina.

"Okay then! Remember, you guys need to always know that even if she might have some telekinetic powers, she's still only a little girl!" Brock, Misty, and Jamie looked skeptical.

"Just don't let your guard down, you two," Brock said, pointing behind us. The light brightened to reveal a young woman with green hair sitting on a throne with the little girl in her lap. It wasn't a human-that girl that had helped us had been a doll!

"So..." she said. Jamie shivered, obviously recognizing her voice, powerful, yet soft. "Time for us to play..." The doors slammed shut behind us. There was no escape.

"So you're Sabrina, the real gym leader!" I exclaimed. Sabrina levitated down to the other side of the battlefield. Really. Just like I'd seen Jamie do a million times, she floated down and took her place at the other end. Leafeon, who was usually bold, even cowered a bit.

"Jamie, you're first. One on one, an all-out match. Agreed?" she asked. Jamie, who looked a bit more confident now, nodded. A Pokeball appeared in the doll's hands and fell onto the ground. "Come out, Abra."

"Leafeon, let's do this." It was the Psychic Gym Leader vs. Jamie, the most powerful yet also a little inexperienced psychic. I wondered how this would all turn out.

**JAMIE'S P.O.V.**

'Leafeon, Leaf Blade.' Leafeon's tail glowed as she launched herself into the air and landed hard on Abra, striking it. It was a direct hit, but Abra remained standing.

'Abra, Psychic.' Wait, I could hear Sabrina's orders as well? This could help me a lot. Beating Sabrina shouldn't be too hard when I could hear what Sabrina wanted her Pokemon to do.

'Leafeon, blast away Psychic with Razor Leaf.' The leaves cut through the telekinetic force, breaking the power. 'Now, Leafeon, Sunny Day.' A bright sun appeared and started shining down on us, despite us being indoors.

'Abra, Psybeam.' Abra shot a multi-colored beam at Leafeon. I reacted quickly. I was not about to get beat by Sabrina.

'Leafeon, Quick Attack to dodge, and use Agility to increase your speed.' Leafeon obeyed my orders, and no matter how many Psybeams Abra fired at Leafeon, Leafeon was able to dodge with her speed. 'Now, Leafeon, Solar Beam.'

Leafeon's leaves glowed as it absorbed the sunlight. Leafeon summoned a beam of green energy and shot it at Abra. Although Abra was able to survive the first attack, the Solar Beam was too much. Abra crumpled, fainted. I ran to Leafeon.

"Good work, Leafeon! You did great!" I said, hugging her tightly. A Marsh Badge flew into my hand. It shrunk and fit into into my necklace. I watched as for the fourth time, the compartments disappeared and the necklace was just the same old flower charm.

"Nice work, child," Sabrina said in her creepy voice as she gave Abra a Revive and a Hyper Potion. "Now, I must battle your friend. One on one, an all-out match. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" Ash said. "Pikachu, let's do this!" Sabrina sent out Abra once again, but this time, it was fast asleep. Pikachu looked at it with a sweat drop.

"Pi? Pi pi? Pikachu?" it said, looking confused. Ash scratched his head. I wondered why Abra was awake for my match, but not his.

"I don't get it! Nobody's sent a sleeping Pokemon into a match! Maybe she's making fun of me!" He checked out his Pokedex, which told him that Abra sleeps for 18 hours a day. However, it can still battle it its sleep, according to Dexter.

"Ash, be careful," Misty warned. Ash shook her off. Apparently, he was really confident going into this match. He yelled out his first order to Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use ThunderShock!" he cried. Pikachu sparked with electricity and sent a powerful ThunderShock at Abra. Sabrina's eyes glowed red and I realized that she had something up her sleeve. I knew what it was and poor Ash was going to have a hard time getting the Marsh Badge. Right when the ThunderShock was about to hit Abra, it teleported away and appeared behind Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried in surprise. Ash, Misty, and Brock gasped, but I saw that coming. Sabrina was going hard on Ash. That wasn't fair! Why did I win so easily? Was it maybe because I truly am a lot more powerful than she is?

"Augh! Abra teleported itself to avoid Pikachu's attack!" Misty exclaimed. Sabrina fixed her icy-cold glare on her.

"Yes, child, that's true," Sabrina said. Suddenly, Abra began to glow with a bright white light. It was evolving! A Kadabra appeared moments later. Uh oh. This was bad. Kadabra was more than a little more powerful than Abra was. Ash quickly checked his Pokedex

"Hey! That's not fair! I thought this was a one on one match!" he complained.

"Evolving during a match isn't against the rules! Ash, you need to be careful! Kadabra is a lot more powerful than Abra!" I warn him. He shook it off.

"Don't worry! We can do this! You won't get away from Pikachu this time! It's against the rules to leave the battlefield, even by teleportation! Pikachu, fill up the whole battlefield with lightning!" Pikachu did so, however, just when it was about to hit Kadabra, it stopped the lightning with its psychic powers. The lightning then began to chase poor Pikachu, hitting him. Pikachu fell to the ground, but was able to stand.

'Psychic attack.' I heard Sabrina communicate with her telekinetic powers to her Kadabra. Pikachu glowed with a blue light. Uh oh. Psychic could make you able to manipulate your opponent to do whatever you wish.

"Pikachu, don't give up!" Ash called. But Pikachu was moving against its own will. The Psychic attack made it dance around a bit, and Pikachu was unable to control itself. "Hey look, Pikachu's dancing!" Ash said.

"That's no dance! Kadabra's using its psychic powers to control Pikachu's body!" Misty said. Ash looked panicked now as Kadabra slammed Pikachu into the ceiling, then back onto to the ground again. Kadabra kept repeating the action.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled, worried. Pikachu slammed against the surfaces again and again, losing strength quickly. Suddenly, Ash couldn't stand watching his Pokemon get hurt anymore. "THAT'S IT! STOP THE MATCH!" Ash ran to Pikachu and scooped him into his arms. Kadabra stood still. "I-I forfeit!"

**ASH'S P.O.V.**

"Be my friend!" the doll on Sabrina's lap said. "You promised I could play with you!" Her eyes glowed red. Jamie disappeared first.

"Hey! Where did you take her?!" I yelled. The doll giggled childishly. Her laugh was really starting to get annoying.

"She won her match! She can leave," the doll explained. Her eyes glowed red again, and Brock, Misty, and I appeared in a street.

"Where are we?" I asked. "There's no one around. Everything's empty..." Suddenly, we heard a THUMP on the pavement.

"Jamie? But I thought Sabrina said you could leave!" Misty said. Jamie shook her head.

"I know, but I teleported here because I want to help get you guys all out of here," she explained. "Well, let's go!" We explored numerous houses, but they were all empty. Weird... Then, we arrived in a house that was once again empty, but had pieces of some delicious looking cake on the table.

"Hey!" I exclaim. "That girl wanted to play with us, but I think we're gonna have lunch first!" Brock licked his lips.

"Mmm, this cake looks delicious!" he said eagerly. "Guess it's rude to not wait for her, but I can't resist!" He brought the cake to his lips.

"Umm, I wouldn't eat that if I were you," Jamie warned. Brock paid no attention. He chomped down hard on the piece of "cake."

"AUGH! THIS STUPID CAKE IS FAKE!" he screamed. Jamie snickered a bit and gave him an I-told-you-so look. I peeked into the bathroom- and saw a woman in the bathtub!

"AHHH!" I yelled, covering my eyes. "I'm really sorry! I didn't think anybody was home, and I- huh?' I felt Pikachu tug at the bottom of my pants. "Something's not right there..." The girl wasn't talking. She just swam around, and it was eerie. "Wait a minute! That thing is a doll!" Suddenly, Brock, Misty, and Jamie appeared.

"Ash! You're not gonna believe this, but Sabrina's sent us to a doll house!" Jamie yelled. "My aunt is evil!"

"THIS IS A DOLLHOUSE?!" I shrieked. Brock was slightly hyperventilating. I really didn't blame his actions.

"Everything here's made of plastic, even the food!" he exclaimed. Suddenly, the ground began to shake. "Hey, it's an earthquake!" Just then, the face of Sabrina's doll and Sabrina herself appeared. The doll giggled.

"Now I can play with you all," she said. She was holding a giant ball- that could probably crush us. Great.

**JAMIE'S P.O.V.**

Good thing Leafeon was safely in her Pokeball right now. Since we were dolls, the girl was huge! And Sabrina herself was even more humongous! "That girl is huge! Being dolls, she can probably crush us!" Ash exclaimed. Sabrina reached for us. She missed by inches as we all ran away, out into the streets.

"How can we get away from her? These streets, they're all in her toybox!" Brock yelled. "And that means we're her toys, too!"

"And that also mean we're trapped!" Misty screamed as we ran. "When she said she wanted to play with us, she meant literally!" We kept running and running- until we reached a dead end! Just then, Sabrina's doll appeared, towering over us, bouncing her ball.

"I wanna play catch!" she said. She tossed the ball toward us. I had to get us out of here! Unfortunately, I was too tired from running for my powers to be very effective. Suddenly, a man appeared in front of us. We had met a lot of weird men today... working together, we teleported my friends and me into the streets of Saffron City once again.

Ash, Brock, Misty, Pikachu landed with a thump. I levitated and gently set myself down. "Are you guys okay?" I asked my groaning friends.

"Yeah..." they replied. Then, we noticed the man who had saved us. I bowed my head in thanks.

"Thanks so much for saving us! But why did you decide to rescue us?" I asked. The man cast me an almost fatherly look. I felt like I knew him from somewhere...

"Sabrina is a shady character. I got the chance to help my granddaughter save you this time. However, next time, you won't be so lucky... you'll all be trapped in her toybox for eternity." I stared at him.

"Wait, so that must mean- you're my great uncle? Sabrina's dad?" I exclaimed. He nodded silently.

"Give up your crazy ream of challenging Sabrina, young man. Jamie, you have gotten your badge. Congratulations. But Sabrina is more powerful than ever with a Kadabra. I advise you to leave Saffron City and never come back."

"Huh? No way! I have to win Sabrina's badge to get into the Pokemon League!" Ash whined.

"You'll never be able to defeat Sabrina and her Psychic-type Pokemon," Great Uncle said. Ash stepped forward.

"Yes I will! We just need to make a quicker attack before she can kick in with her psychic powers!" My great uncle looked Ash in the eyes. He was not too old, maybe fifty, not what I'd expect my great uncle to be. His eyes glowed red- and Ash's pants fell down, revealing his underpants.

"Ugh!" Misty and I exclaimed, covering our eyes as Ash began to do some kind of Frankenstein dance with no pants on.

"Great uncle, stop this!"I yelled, still not daring to look at Ash. My great uncle scoffed at Ash.

"Ha. If you can't beat me, you don't have a chance against Sabrina, or even my granddaughter, your girlfriend."

"For Arceus's sake, he's not my boyfriend!" I cried, still covering my eyes. Great Uncle just chuckled. No one would ever believe that he wasn't my boyfriend, eh?

"Please! Teach me how to use psychic powers!" Ash ran up to him and begged. Great Uncle pointed a finger at him and sent Ash tumbling backwards.

"You have to be born with telekinetic powers, you can't just learn them," Great Uncle said as he began to walk away.

"Wait!" Ash began to walk after him, but I used my own psychic powers to stop him in his tracks.

"Ash, give up! You heard what he said, you can't learn psychic powers!" Misty told Ash. Ash stopped struggling, so I released my focus.

"I may not have telekinetic powers, but I do have the guts to take on Sabrina again!" he said bravely to Great Uncle. Great Uncle sent him to the ground.

"Drop it, kid. Even I don't have the power to beat Sabrina. Only Jamie has the potential to defeat her. And what chance do you have next to Jamie, the most powerful psychic in the world?" I cringed. I wasn't that powerful, was I? "And guts don't count in this little game. I'm telling you this for your own good." Ash still crawled. Ash glowed blue again. This time however, he kept crawling.

"Please," he begged. "Just show me how to defeat Sabrina. I have to beat her. Please! I need your help!" Great Uncle looked down on him and finally gave in.

"There is one way. Maybe it might work. The only type of Pokemon that can defeat Psychic-type Pokemon are Ghost-types. If you can catch a Ghost-type Pokemon from Lavender Town, you might just have a chance."

"Thank you!" Ash wheezed. Great Uncle just nodded and teleported away. I looked at Ash.

"Ash, you better rest a bit before we go to Lavender Town," I said. But he was already on his feet.

"And we're off to Lavender Town! C'mon guys, now I can finally beat Sabrina!" he yelled. We had no choice to follow him. Today was an interesting adventure... what would happen in Lavender Town? Another adventure awaits us!

TO BE CONTINUED!


	13. The Tower of Terror!

**After the gang's last adventure, Jamie and Ash challenged the Saffron City Gym Leader, Sabrina. Jamie was able to win the badge, but Ash forfeited to her after Pikachu was badly hurt. After that, Jamie disappears and the other three were transported to a dollhouse. Jamie later came, and when the end seemed to be coming, they were saved by Jamie's Great Uncle, Sabrina's father. He later informs Ash that he can catch a Ghost Pokemon in Lavender Town, and using it, he can beat Sabrina. Now what will happen next in the dreaded Pokemon Tower in Lavender Town, where their adventure continues? Will they meet and catch new Pokemon, or even make new friends?**

JAMIE'S P.O.V.

"The fog's coming in," Ash said. "And that's not good. We better be super careful, and make sure we don't get separated. The four of us were walking along the path that would take us to Lavender Town.

"Leaf?" Leafeon said worriedly from on top of my hair. I giggled. Misty looked around nervously at the thickening fog.

"Maybe this is an omen to forget about catching a Ghost Pokemon," she said. I really wanted to get out of here. I hated Ghost Pokemon more thn anything. I was a Psychic, after all. Psychics hate Ghost Pokemon.

"We've come too far. Everyone, let's hold hands and stay together," Brock said. Ash's gloved hand and Misty's pale hand grasped my hands.

"Okay, we're good," I said. The three of us continued walking, and only I noticed that Brock was staggering behind us.

"Hey guys, where are you?" he asked, waving his hands around. Ash looked over his shoulder a tiny bit.

"Up here," he said. Brock still couldn't see him- until he grabbed Pikachu's yellow tail. Pikachu retaliated quickly.

"PIKACHUUUU!" it yelled, shocking Brock with a strong electric blast while Brock yelled in pain. I was so surprised, I grabbed Ash and shook him while I screamed. How mature I was being.

"Brock! Don't you know how scared it makes me when you yell like that?!" Misty, who was also shaking, cried.

"Well, Jamie, Misty, you still scared me... ahahahaha," he let out a creepy laugh. Misty screamed, but I rolled my eyes. "I'M FEELING LIKE A GHOST MYSELF! WAAAH!" With that, he turned around- and he was wearing that skeleton mask he wore for Halloween back in second grade. He scared his own self with it. I smiled at the memory as Brock and Misty yelled in terror.

"Ash, take that mask off. You wore that for Halloween back in second grade, didn't you? And why in Arceus's name did you pack that?" I asked. Ash rolled his eyes behind the mask.

"Jamie, stop killing the moment," he whined. "Sorry Brock, Misty. I was just testing you guys. If we're going to catch a Ghost Pokemon, we're going to have to deal with fear. That's the only way we're gonna become great Pokemon trainers." Idiot. He just scared them to death for Arceus's sake!

"YOU MUST BE CRAZY!" Misty screeched in his face. For once, I didn't mind her bad- no more like explosive temper. I had a really bad temper too- but no one can rival Misty's.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Brock yelled. Pikachu sparked in agreement and shocked Ash to prove his anger. Leafeon and I tried not to double over in laughter. Leafeon wasn't scared of some mask. She was rarely scared of anything. The only thing I'm scared of is Ghost Pokemon and Sabrina. I swear that's it. Oh, and dying. But that's all. Ash fell to the floor from Pikachu's shock.

"We've got enough things to scare us without your boneheaded jokes!" Misty yelled, sounding really pissed off.

"I-I'll just save the mask 'till next year's Halloween," Ash said, shakily, eye twitching. He had seriously worn that mask every year and scared himself every year. I swear.

Finally, FINALLY, we had arrived in Lavender Town, a small place that was more than a little creepy. "I'm glad we got here before it got dark..." Ash commented. We went straight to the Pokemon Tower.

"Looks like it's always dark around this place..." Misty murmured. The tower was truly a frightening sight. I could sense the powerful ghost aura it was emitting. I wanted to destroy it so bad. But I couldn't. Pokemon live in there.

"This is the Pokemon Tower, where all the Ghost Pokemon hang out," Brock said. I shivered. This place- no actually the whole TOWN was really freaking me out.

"Okay Ash, it's time for you to show us what a great trainer you are," Misty said, pushing Ash a little forward.

"Yeah, we'll let you handle this situation alone," Brock said, laughing a bit as he rubbed the back of his neck. Ash sent us a scared look.

"But you guys promised me you would help me catch a Ghost Pokemon once we got to Lavender Town," he whined, giving us his famous puppy pout. Uh oh. I gave in.

"Fine, I'll help you," I grumbled. "Just remember that I hate Ghost Pokemon with a passion." Misty shrugged.

"But _I _don't remember promising that!" Misty's voice called. We turned to see the other two already halfway down the path back to the Pokemon Center.

"Yeah, you know how to deal with fear, Ash," Brock reminded Ash. Ash sweat dropped. His own words had been used against him.

"Well, you guys can run all you want, but I'm going to do everything I can to become a Pokemon Master! Jamie and Leafeon will help me, right?" I nodded reluctantly while the Pokemon on top of my head cried in excitement. "What about you, Pikachu?" But Pikachu had gotten under a blanket with a lightning bolt pattern and was going to sleep. "Pikachuuuuu," Ash whined. "Alright, good idea, let's do this in the morning..." With that, he unpacked his sleeping bag and crawled in. "Make sure you don't wake me up too early, okay? Night guys..." Misty, Brock, and I all sweat dropped.

"TIME TO WAKE UP!" Misty and I yelled in his ear. Ash screamed. He hugged Pikachu out of terror and sent us a nervous look.

"M-m-maybe I'll b-be a l-little braver in th-the m-morning," he stuttered. Misty just sighed at his sudden cowardice.

**WITH TEAM ROCKET**

"There they are," Jessie snickered. Team Rocket was up to no good, as usual. They were up in the Pokemon Tower spying on the small group. "Glad they could make it."

"I'm no psychic, unlike that Jamie twerp, but I can see success in our future," James said, eyes fixed hungrily on Pikachu and the pink flower necklace hanging off of Jamie's pale neck.

"And this time, Pikachu and that magic necklace are in the bag," Meowth said confidently.

"Let's get started," Jessie suggested. James gave her a thumbs-up and turned around. He began to run- and fell through the floorboards! Jessie and Meowth ran to the hole James had made. "James, are you alright?!" Jessie exclaimed. James's speech was muffled. "These old places can be so dangerous..."

"Just then, Meowth heard a creaking sound behind them. He quickly turned around. "What's that over there?" Out of the shadows came... a Gastly! "WAAAAAA!" he yelled. Jessie didn't notice the Gastly- she was too busy looking down the hole.

"Meowth, where are your manners? It's impolite to leave your mouth hanging open like that," Jessie told Meowth.

"LOOK BEHIND YA! LOOK BEHIND YA!" Meowth said, blubbering in a panicked tone. Jessie still looked confused.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" she said. "Seriously, what are you jabbering?" Meowth pointed behind her, still blubbering.

"Look behind ya! Right there!" he said, pointing at the Gastly behind Jessie's head. Jessie just gave him a weird look.

"Behind me? Well, okay then." She turned around- only to see that the Gastly that Meowth had seen was gone. "There's nothing there." Meowth stopped blubbering and realized that it was true. "You must be seeing things."

"It was there, I could swear I saw something there!" Meowth insisted. Suddenly, the Gastly appeared again and covered Jessie's face.

"Don't tell me you're seeing things again," it said in Jessie's voice. Meowth screamed and began to freak out again.

"GET AWAY!" Meowth scratched at the Gastly- and seconds later, saw Jessie with scratch marks on her face. She looked furious.

"YOU MANGY ALLEYCAT YOU NUMSKULL YOU RUINED MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" she screamed at Meowth. She hit him with her trusty frying pan right in the face. Meowth tumbled down James's hole. Jessie took out her hand mirror and examined her scratch marks. "This is a disgrace, a tragedy, my beautiful face is ruined!" Suddenly, her face was covered by a Gastly once again. She fainted from shock and fell into the hole, joining her two fellow comrades.

"You're right, this place is dangerous!" James muttered after a while. The three all sat up and looked around worriedly.

"Thanks for breaking my fall, you two," Jessie said, just as the floor gave way for the second time. The trio screamed as they fell down a hole for the second time that day.

**MISTY'S P.O.V.**

The four of us were still standing outside, still debating whether we should go in or not, when suddenly, we heard ear-piercing screams. I winced. "It sounds terrible in there..." I whispered.

"There must be some kind of torture chamber in there..." Brock remarked. Jamie shivered glowed a bright blue for a few seconds.

"T-t-torture chamber?" Both Jamie and Ash choked out nervously. This wasn't going to be good... uh oh...

"AAAAAAH!" More screams came from the spooky tower in front of us. Jamie yelped and jumped on Ash, tackling him and sending him to the ground.

"It's those voices again! And I'm really sorry, Ash..." Jamie said. Brock studied the tower, looking thoughtful.

"But this time, I heard another voice as well," he said. Ash was deep in thought as well. Wow, Ash deep in thought? Next thing we know, Miltank will be flying over the moon.

"Those voices... I feel like I've heard them all before..." Ash said.

"Then we should all go in and see who's inside," Brock said. He placed his hands on Ash's shoulders, and I did the same to Jamie.

"Y-you go in first," I said, trying to hide my uneasiness. Brock and I pushed Ash and Jamie ahead. I could've sworn that I heard Jamie yell, 'Thanks a lot!' I'll never hear the end of this...

**JAMIE'S P.O.V.**

"Hello there? Anyone here?" Ash asked as we entered. It was just me, Ash, Pikachu, and Leafeon in a spooky old tower. Great. Ash can be a big scaredy-cat- trust me, I know. As we walked in, the door slammed shut behind us. Brock and Misty were still outside. Now we were really alone together...

"Ugh... it's pitch-black now... Charmeleon, I choose you!" I sent out Charmeleon, who used Flamethrower to somewhat light up the room for me and Ash. "T-this place is creepy... maybe we should come back tomorrow morning..."

"Have you ever heard of a ghost that comes out during the day?" Ash pointed out. I strained myself to keep from screaming in terror. I hate ghosts, and I can sense many ghost forces in here...

Charmeleon led the way and eventually, I saw a whole in ground. "Be careful, Ash. There's a hole in the floor," I said. He was even more of a klutz than I am. Suddenly, we heard laughter.

**"Where are those voices coming from?!" **Leafeon exclaimed, becoming even more alert than ever. We walked down the hallway to come to a closed door.

"Maybe we should check this room first," I said, reaching for the doorknob. Inside, the setting was somewhat like a fancy restaurant's. "Hey... is this a party or something? It's set up for one..."

"Hey! Look at that string!" A thick string hung above us. Attached to the string was a paper that said 'PULL THIS.'

"It says 'PULL THIS.' Should we pull it?" I asked. Ash shrugged and reached a gloved hand toward the string.

"Sure, why not?" he said, pulling the string before I could warn him about the possible things that could happen if he pulled it. Out popped a banner that said, WELCOME! Suddenly, all of the chairs and food on the table levitated and began to fly toward us at lightning speed. My powers stopped some of the things, but not all of them because there were just too many. Just then, the door burst open.

"UGH! FLYING FURNITURE?! HOW CRAZY AM I BECOMING?!" A girl, who had chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes like mine, burst in. She took a purple flower necklace from underneath her purple T-shirt. WAIT, AM I SEEING THINGS?! THAT NECKLACE WAS ALMOST IDENTICAL TO MINE!

Ice shot from the bright yellow center of her necklace and froze furniture in mid-air. Ash just tried to dodge the furniture. A chair was about to bonk him in the head, but I saved him with a shot of fire that burned the chair. The girl looked at me in surprise. The furniture and plates repaired themselves and began to fly at us again. Ash and I, accompanied by the girl, ran out quickly.

"Hey, thanks for helping me and Ash back there," I told her. She was staring at my pink necklace.

"You have the powers too?" she asked, confused. I nodded. "That's so weird... my name's Destinee Andrews," she said. "And these are my partners, Ivysaur, Growlithe, Fearow, and Seadra." She sent out each of her Pokémon in turn.

"I'm Jamie Andrews. This is my partner, Leafeon. My other Pokémon are Pikachu, Pidgeot, Vaporeon, and Charmeleon. Wait, did you say your last name is Andrews...?" She nodded. "Is Sabrina, gym leader of Saffron City, your aunt?" She nodded again. "That means... we're sisters..." There was a silence. Ash laughed awkwardly.

"Ehehehe... nice to meet you, Jamie's sister. I'm Ash Ketchum," he said. "And this is my partner, Pikachu."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Destinee smirked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Think what you want to think," I said. "But he's not my boyfriend, just so you know." Destinee just laughed.

"Not your boyfriend YET." I just scowled at her. This was really starting to get on my nerves... having everyone think Ash was my boyfriend was annoying. Suddenly, three Ghost Pokémon appeared in front of us.

"I HATE GHOST POKEMON!" Destinee and I both yelled in unison. Ash jumped in excitement.

"Yeah! A Ghost Pokémon! Charmander, I choose you!" But as Charmander was getting ready to battle the ghosts, they disappeared... then, we heard commotion in the hole we had avoided earlier. "Pikachu, use ThunderShock!" Ash said. More screams were heard, then everything went silent. Hmm...

**"HIIIIII!" **The Haunter from before appeared. Ash was ready this time. A Gastly appeared in front of Destinee and a Gengar appeared in front of me. We both screamed.

"Charmeleon, use Flamethrower, quickly!" Gengar jumped out of the way and hit Charmeleon with a Shadow Ball, leaving him weak. "Don't give up, Charmeleon! Flamethrower again!" This time, Flamethrower hit and left Gengar dazed long enough for me to throw a Pokeball at it. What did I have to lose? I would fill up another page in my Pokedex.

"Growlithe, use Bite on Gastly!" I watched as Destinee successfully caught the Gastly. Ash's Charmander, unfortunately, fainted. Ash looked disappointed. Then, everything went black.

**DESTINEE'S P.O.V. **

"OH MY ARCEUS!" I was looking at my own body, lying on the ground. "I'M A GHOST! JAMIE! ASH! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!" Jamie and Ash appeared- both a transparent blue. "We're all ghosts!" Just then, Haunter appeared. It grabbed us all and took us up to the roof.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING US?! I DON'T WANT TO BE A GHOST YET!" Ash whined. Haunter ignored his complaining.

"Whoa, what a view..." Jamie said. A breath-taking view of Saffron City, with all its giant buildings and bright lights, was displayed in front of us. Ash swooped down, grabbed Misty, and let go of her. Brock stumbled as he caught her. "Ash! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Jamie yelled. That was forgotten as we flew around and enjoyed the sight of Saffron City... but I wanted to be human again...

At last, we landed back in the Pokémon Tower. "I'll miss you, but I can't give up my dream of becoming a Pokémon Master," Ash said to Haunter. Haunter pouted and began to cry. We flew back to where our bodies were.

"Ash! Jamie! You! Please WAKE UP!" Oh, so my name was "You" now, eh? Nice.

"Looks like it's time to go back..." Jamie said. We floated down to our bodies and everything went black- again.

"DESTINEE! WAKE UP!" Jamie yelled in my ear. I bolted awake. I glared at Jamie.

"I'm alive 'kay?" I said with a hint of annoyance. Jamie giggled and apologized. The redhead girl studied me carefully.

"So you're Jamie's sister, right? I'm Misty, and this is Brock," she said, pointing to the teenage guy behind her.

"Hi. You and Jamie look exactly alike. It's almost scary," Brock said. I rolled my eyes. In my opinion, we just had the same color hair and eyes, and we didn't look THAT much alike, just saying...

Up ahead, Haunter was crying... I felt really bad... I feel like Ash should've caught Haunter... and now that Gastly and Gengar were with me and Jamie, it had no one to play with...

"But Ash, what about the Ghost Pokémon you wanted to catch?" Misty asked Ash. It was morning. We were heading away from the tower, starting back toward Saffron City.

"Meh, it's impossible to catch them," Ash replied. Brock gave him a shocked look. Apparently, Ash had had his heart set on capturing a Ghost Pokémon...

"But how are you going to beat Sabrina, without a Ghost Pokémon, then?" Brock asked Ash.

"Maybe I'll borrow Gengar or Gastly from Jamie or Destinee," he answered. He looked sad that he didn't have a Ghost Pokémon of his own, though, and I could sense his sadness. Suddenly, I felt a Ghost presence behind me. The five of us turned to see... Haunter! It had been following us! As Brock and Misty ran away screaming, Jamie, Ash, and I just laughed our butts off. Looks like Haunter's gonna join Ash... I think I'm gonna join them too. Yeah. Sounds good. I'm gonna travel with my long-lost sis for a while...

TO BE CONTINUED!


	14. Gastly and Haunter vs Sabrina!

**After the last adventure, Ash, Misty, Jamie, and Brock met Destinee, Jamie's long lost sister. Now, she has joined the group in traveling back to Saffron City. They have now arrived back in Saffron City and Ash and Destinee are ready for a rematch with Sabrina!**

* * *

**JAMIE'S P.O.V.**

"Here we are. We're at the Saffron Gym again," Misty said. The building was as big and intimidating as ever. Ash and Destinee had determined looks on their faces. Hopefully, they'll be able to beat Sabrina this time.

"Last time, she made me look like a joke," I heard Ash mutter." But this time, the joke's on her."

"In our last battle, she beat up my Pokemon pretty badly," Destinee murmured. "But this time, Gastly will be able to beat her." The three o us looked up to see that Misty and Brock were gone.

"Hey, did anyone see where Brock and Misty went?" I asked. I heard them behind me, trying to run away. We turned.

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to come in with us?" Destinee called to them. They laughed sheepishly and backed away.

"Um, just let us know how it goes, okay guys?" Misty said.

"Yeah, good luck, Ash and Destinee," Brock said, waving a sign that read, 'Go challenger!' Ash, Destinee, and I sweat-dropped.

"STOP PLAYING AROUND! AREN'T YOU GUYS EVEN GONNA COME IN WITH US?!" Ash yelled. Brock and Misty stopped waving their signs for a second.

"Don't you remember? Last time, she wanted to play with us and we ended up as bowling pins," Misty reminded Ash.

"And she almost pulled a strike," Brock deadpanned. I walked toward them as well.

"Um, yeah, I'll just stay with Brock and Misty and you guys go on in, okay?" I said, laughing sheepishly.

"Jamie! It's gonna be okay! Now that I have Haunter by my side, we'll be sure to win!" Ash argued.

"Um... i don't know about that, Ash. Maybe Haunter's the one controlling _you,_" Brock said. Ash looked confused.

"Huh? Me and Haunter are pals!" Ash said confidently. Haunter laughed in agreement.

"Haunter isn't worried at all, isn't he?" I asked. Haunter obviously doesn't know how terrifying it was in there...

"Pretty confident," Brock remarked. Definitely. Even Leafeon was staring at the gym reluctantly, and she's a daredevil.

"You don't worry about me, now that Haunter and Gastly are here, we're going to win that badge for sure," Ash repeated. "Wish us luck!"

"Good luck," Brock, Misty, and I said together. We began to back away. YES! I was going to escape going in there.

"Wait! Jamie! You're coming in with me!" Ash grabbed my arm and dragged me in. Destinee laughed as she followed.

"Wha- HEY!" I screamed. "Ash Satoshi Ketchum, let me go this instant!" Ash ignored me and began to walk toward the battlefield.

"No can do, Jamie," Ash said cheerfully. Ugh... I was so gonna get him and Destinee later... I had to see Sabrina again, so this was a lose-lose situation. Curse you, Ash and Destinee... lucky Brock and Misty...

* * *

**ASH'S P.O.V.**

"Sabrina, Destinee and I are here to challenge you for a rematch!" I said. Destinee, Jamie, and I were standing in front of Sabrina at the battlefield again. This time, I was gonna win for sure!

"Another battle? Even after my Kadabra beat up your Pikachu and Destinee's Seadra in the last match? You two don't have a chance." I gritted my teeth, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jamie about to explode. Uh oh.

'This time, you won't have it so easy," I said confidently. Sabrina began to levitate off her chair onto the battlefield.

"If you lose, you'll have to play with me again," the little girl's voice continued. The doll threw the Pokeball.

"Go, Kadabra, Destinee, you're first." the young woman's real voice said. Both Destinee and Jamie cowered from behind me.

"Alright, I choose you, Gastly," Destinee squeaked. Sabrina studied the Ghost Pokemon.

"So, you captured a Ghost Pokemon from Pokemon Tower in Lavender Town, I see," she said. Destinee mumbled something about "forgetting to block mind reading inferences." Uh, what? Too many big words...

"Yes," Destinee said in a more confident tone. "Gastly, use Shadow Ball, on Kadabra."

"Teleport, Kadabra." The Teleport allowed Kadabra to avoid Gastly's attack. I could already tell that Destinee was frustrated.

"Shadow Ball on the ground, Gastly!" The Shadow Ball made the ground swirly purplish black, causing mini Shadow Balls to erupt from the floor. Kadabra tried to avoid them, but they were too fast and about twenty Shadow Balls hit him, causing it to crumble. It struggled to stand.

"Gastly, Curse!" The Curse weakened Gastly, but now that Kadabra was almost finished, the Curse that fell upon Kadabra was able to make it fall easily. A Marsh Badge floated over to Destinee. Unlike Jamie, no compartments appeared. She just pocketed the badge. I could tell that Jamie was confused.

"Ash, you're next," Sabrina said in her creepy voice as she gave Kadabra a Revive and a Hyper Potion.

"AND I CHOOSE, HAUNTER!" I yelled, waiting for my new Pokemon to get in front of me. But, it never appeared.

"So, you captured a Ghost Pokemon, too huh?" Sabrina said in her regular voice. "Where is it?" It was silent for a moment.

"HAUNTER?! Where are you? It's time to battle! REPORT TO THE FLOOR!" I yelled. Behind me, I saw Jamie and Destinee sweat drop.

"Enough stalling. Send out your Pokemon at once," Sabrina cut in. "Or you'll all go back to the toybox." I had no choice. I had to battle her without Haunter...

"Well... I uh... Pikachu, go!" Pikachu squeaked and hid behind Jamie. "Uh... Squirtle, Charmander, Bulbasaur, come out now!" None of them obeyed, each hiding.

"Send out your Pokemon NOW. The battle will begin NOW," Sabrina said. Jamie tossed me a Pokeball.

"Quick! Use it and battle," she hissed. I threw the Pokeball, not knowing which Pokemon it was. It better be a good one...

"I choose you!" The Pokeball opened with a blinding light, and out came Pidgeot. I saw Jamie face-palm.

"Dang it, where's Gengar's Pokeball?" she said, looking around frantically in her backpack. I was going to have to battle using Pidgeot, now that Gengar's Pokeball had been misplaced...

"Pidgeot, use Wing Attack!" I said. Kadabra avoided the Wing Attack with Teleport, and used Psychic on Pidgeot. Jamie opened her mouth to say something, but I had already told Pidgeot to use Gust. Yeah, we were going to win this thing! I saw Jamie face-palm, though. What had I done wrong now? I found out soon enough.

Turns out, Kadabra knows Miracle Eye, which made the Teleport even faster, raising how quickly it could avoid an attack. Now, no matter what, none of the attacks would hit. I quickly returned Pidgeot and threw the Pokeball to Jamie.

"RUN!" I yelled. My Pokemon and I raced out the door as Jamie and Destinee followed suit.

"It's fun trapping them," I thought I heard the little girl's voice say from behind us. We were approaching the door when it started to close. Brock and Misty raced in right then.

"HURRY GUYS!" Destinee yelled. We didn't make it. We crashed into Brock and Misty right as the door closed. We were trapped. Jamie groaned as she tried to destroy the door.

"Oh Arceus! Sabrina is blocking the power of my necklace in here!" she grumbled. Nothing was working. Just then, the little girl appeared, and seconds later, Brock and Misty were just dolls on the floor.

"AAAAH!" I yelled at the sight. "They're dolls again!" The little girl giggled, a sinister edge to her laugh.

"Now I'm going to turn all of you into dolls," she said. I saw Jamie and Destinee tighten their grip on one of their Pokeballs. Meanwhile, my Pokemon all hid behind me, squealing.

"NO! WAIT! PLEASE! HAVE MERCY ON US!" I yelled. Just as Sabrina was about to turn us into dolls, a man appeared in front of us- it was Jamie's Great Uncle. "Hey where did you come from?"

"Sometimes, you have to retreat to win," he said, teleporting us away again. Whew. That was close...

Once again, I landed on the pavement hard as Destinee levitated and landed safely. But where was Jamie? She usually landed safely. That's when I heard a groan from under me.

"Get off of me, won't you? You do know that you're heavy right?" Jamie asked. My face heated up at our position but I ignored her as something else landed on my back.

"Hey Pikachu, I'm glad you're safe and all that, but will you please get off my back?" I asked Pikachu.

"Can you all please get off my back?" Jamie's Great Uncle said. Whoopsies... ehehehe. Jamie giggled.

"Sorry," she said as we all stood up. I couldn't help but notice Jamie's faint blush as we stood locked eyes for a second, then looked away. Okay, that was just weird.

* * *

"Sabrina is the meanest trainer I've ever met," I grumbled. Jamie, Destinee, their Great Uncle, and I were sitting on a park bench while all of our Pokemon played.

"She wasn't always such a mischievous girl," Jamie and Destinee's Great Uncle said. My eyes widened.

"So she wasn't always such an... evil trainer, I guess?" I asked scratching my head. He shook his head.

"When she was very young, she became very obsessed with her psychic training," he began. "She didn't want friends. All she wanted was to be left alone to develop her powers. Her parents tried to help, but Sabrina used her psychic powers to drive them away. Conflict caused her to split into two girls. The strong Pokemon trainer who was always causing trouble, and the lonely little girl who desperately desires to make friends." He handed me a photograph of Sabrina as a young girl, with her parents. She looked so happy...

"That doll that Sabrina holds represents her true self, before her training," he continued. Okay. That was just creepy... "Before she rejected her own heart." I just stared at the photograph. It was Sabrina and her father, who was sitting next to me, and that woman... must be her mother, I guess. But I had never seen her.

"Didn't you capture a Ghost Pokemon from Lavender Town?" he asked. I nodded. "Then you need it to defeat Sabrina and rescue your two friends."

"But Haunter's disappeared someplace!" I said. He shook his head and repeated himself, now adding that I needed to find it or I would never defeat Sabrina. I looked at Destinee and Jamie and saw that they were asleep. "C'MON GUYS, WE NEED TO GO FIND HAUNTER!" I yelled at them, which caused them to bolt awake and shock me with some lightning. Typical.

* * *

**JAMIE'S P.O.V.**

We headed into the city to look for Haunter. So far, we had seen nothing. Suddenly, we heard a big crash and I sighed loudly because I knew what was coming next... it was Team Rocket. Surprise, surprise. -_-

"Prepare for trouble!  
And make it double...  
To protect the world from devastation!  
To unite all peoples within our nation  
To denounce the evils of truth and love!  
To extend our reach to the stars above!  
JESSIE  
JAMES  
Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!  
Surrender now or prepare to fight...  
MEOWTH That's right!

I sighed heavily. Not again. "Yeah yeah, there you go yapping again. Just go away, won't you? We have more important things to do." Ugh, they were so annoying. Just then, Haunter appeared.

"Haunter! There you are!" Ash cries out joyfully. Haunter grins big. Scratch that earlier comment, maybe Ghost Pokémon aren't that bad... then, I remember Gengar, and how he's still missing,

**"Haunter, do you know where Gengar is?" **I ask the Pokémon. Haunter grins even bigger.

**"Yeah! He's right there! He got lost while you guys were walking, and he escaped!" ** it replied. Gengar appears and smiles at me. Okay, they are cute. Final word.

**"HIIIII!" **It said happily. **"SO WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO NOOOOOOOWWW?!"**

**"Haunter, Ash would like you to help him battle Sabrina!" **I say to the Ghost Pokemon, who frowned at bit.

**"But I don't wanna battle! I wanna have FUN and JOKE AROUND!" **It replied. I sweat dropped.

"Dest, help me out here?" I asked my sister, who nodded and looked at Haunter. Her necklace began to glow as well.

**"Haunter," **she said. **"Why don't we make a deal? If you can help Ash defeat Sabrina and Kadabra, we'll let you joke around all you want." **

**"DEAL!" **Haunter said happily. I grinned. I had a feeling Ash was finally gonna get his badge. Meanwhile, Team Rocket was yelling at us from behind because we were paying no attention to them.

"HEY! Don't forget about us! We're going to take that Pikachu and the magic necklace!" they yelled. We all sighed as Leafeon said,

**"Oh my Arceus. Can those three just shut up?" **Let's just say that her comment sent me, Destinee, Pikachu, Haunter, and Gengar to the floor laughing. Well, me and Destinee. Haunter and Gengar just laughed really hard in midair, I guess. And, she also earned a scowl from Meowth. Oh Leafeon.

"Sorry, you three, but we have other things to worry about than you three idiots," I said airily as we walked toward the gym, leaving Team Rocket scowling behind us. :D

Haunter turned and although I don't know what happened, I heard a crashing of pavement behind us. Good Haunter.

* * *

**MISTY'S P.O.V.**

"Misty, what do you think is gonna happen to us?" Brock asked me. We were in the dollhouse again. Back to Square One -_-

"I dunno, I've never been a doll before," I replied matter-of-factly. How long have we been in here? It's felt like days, but it has probably only been maybe an hour or two..

"I don't even like dolls! Are we going to be stuck this way forever?" Brock complained. Of course. Would a fifteen year old guy like dolls? I think not.

"That depends. It's up to Sabrina," the doll who was sitting in the chair near us said. I had a mini freak-out session right there.

"WOAH! Did that other doll just speak?" Brock said, surprised. Okay, this was getting really creepy...

"It's nice to have company. I'm Sabrina's mother," the other doll continued. WHAT?!

"SABRINA'S MOTHER?! She turned you into a doll too?!" I exclaimed. I didn't know Sabrina was so cold-hearted...

"Please, don't think badly of Sabrina. She's really a good daughter," Sabrina's mother said. I think not. Turning her own mother into a doll...

Suddenly, we heard giggles from outside the dollhouse as the roof opened. She was here... "My new dolls are so cute!" Sabrina's doll said. "What game shall I play today with my new Brock and Misty dolls? Maybe we can have tea!"

"Sabrina! Turn us back into humans right now!" Brock yelled. I could hear a slight panicky tone to his voice.

"I challenge you to a match! If I win, you better change us back!" I added. Since I was a Gym Leader as well, maybe I could beat her.

"But if I change you back, you'll just run away from me. You have to stay as dolls! We'll play together all the time, and we'll all be friends forever." I sighed. This was going nowhere.

"SABRINA!" I heard a voice yell. I recognized it as Ash. Good, maybe he'll beat Sabrina and get us all out of here...

"I knew he'd be back..." I heard Sabrina whisper. Here we go... we're all counting on you, Ash...

* * *

**ASH'S P.O.V.**

"Brock and Misty are my friends and I can't leave them behind! NOT EVEN IF YOU TURN ME AND ALL MY POKEMON INTO DOLLS!" I yelled at Sabrina, whose doll said,

"If you wanna be a doll too, I'll be glad to play with you. It'll be a one-on-one battle. Sabrina's Pokemon will be-" the Pokeball opened, revealing Kadabra once again.

"And for my Pokemon, I choose Haunter!" I said again, waiting for Haunter to appear. Or hoping for Haunter to appear.

"Well? Where is your Pokemon?" the little girl asked in her creepy little voice. I face-palmed.

"UGH! Not again!" I yelled. Behind me, Jamie and Destinee sighed, face-palming as well. I was getting really frustrated.

"Why don't you forfeit?" Sabrina said in her real voice. But I don't wanna be a doll! I have to save Brock and Misty!

"Yeah! That way, I'll have you and your other two friends as dolls too!" Jamie and Destinee froze.

"WHAT?! But we already earned your badge!" they both yelled in unison. No wonder they're twins.

"HAUNTER! HAUNTER! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I yelled, still trying to find my Pokemon. I fell to the floor, giving up.

"This time, you won't escape, my new "dollies,"" Sabrina said, making quotation marks as she said dollies. Wow... she was really gonna turn her two nieces into dolls? Cold. Pikachu stood in front of me.

"Pikachu! You don't stand a chance against Kadabra! You'll just get beaten up again!" I said. Pikachu turned to me.

'Pika! Pika pi! Pikachu! Pika pika chu!" I turned to Jamie. She knew what I wanted.

"It says that it doesn't want you to get turned into a doll," she said. I looked at Pikachu and sighed. It was right. I didn't want to be a doll.

"Y-you want to fight for me?" I asked, tears welling in my eyes. Pikachu nodded. "You're a r-real p-pal... ThunderShock!"

"Kadabra, Teleport." Not this again... Kadabra avoided all the electricity as the ThunderShocks danced around it. "Kadabra, Psybeam." Pikachu turned dizzy as a rainbow-colored beam emitted from Kadabra. Pikachu fell to the floor.

"Don't let it beat you, Pikachu! Get Kadabra back with a Thunderbolt!" Pikachu used Thunderbolt, and now, it hit Kadabra. Yeah! We were winning... kind of, I guess.

"Recover, Kadabra." Kadabra became healthy again and I groaned. "It's impossible to win..." Just then, Haunter appeared.

"Two against one isn't fair!" the little girl's voice exclaimed. A white light flashed beside me and Sabrina's father stood next to me.

"Don't worry, he's just playing around- Haunter's not battling you," he said. "So it isn't against the rules." Haunter laughed and joked, but Sabrina was unfazed by his actions. Suddenly, Haunter pulled out a bomb. We all gasped. It wasn't about to-

"HAUNTER, NO!" I heard Jamie yell. But it was too late. The bomb exploded in Sabrina's face. Uh oh... Haunter was laughing hard. Sabrina slowly began to smile.

"She smiled!" the man next to me exclaimed. The smile eventually turned into a laugh, until she was laughing to no end.

"Is that Sabrina... laughing?" I said rather blankly. Behind me, I heard Jamie and Destinee snicker at my comment.

"Ever since she started training, I've never seen her laugh like this," Sabrina's father continued. "I've actually never seen her so happy in my entire life!" Sabrina and Haunter were still laughing like crazy.

"But wait! I'm still gonna be a doll! I didn't beat her!" I exclaimed. The man pointed at Kadabra, who was laughing on the floor.

"Kadabra and Sabrina are telepathically connected, so as you can see, Kadabra is rolling with laughter, and Sabrina is too." Just then, the doll faded away. In its place was Brock, Misty, and a woman I had never seen.

"Since Kadabra is unable to battle, I officially declare Pikachu as the winner," Sabrina's father said. Haunter and Sabrina didn't seem to care. They were too busy laughing their heads off.

* * *

After Sabrina had given me my Marsh Badge, we were ready to continue our journey at last.

"Good luck! Thanks for everything! Have a good journey!" they waved. Suddenly, Destinee stopped.

"I actually want to stay here for a bit, to train my psychic powers," she said. Jamie protested,

"But we just finally met, and now you're leaving again?" she whined. Destinee smiled as Jamie engulfed her in a hug.

"Don't worry. This isn't the last you'll see of me. Gastly and I will stay here with Haunter and Sabrina. But I promise I'll see you again soon!" With that, we were really ready to continue on our journey.

* * *

**DESTINEE'S P.O.V.**

I waved sadly as my four friends walked away. I would miss them... but I knew that I would see them again soon. "Destinee, you're welcome to live at the Saffron Gym for as long as you like," my aunt told me. I smiled at her.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it," I told her. She was a much more pleasant person now. My stomach growled and we all laughed.

"Let's go have some dinner. It's getting late," my Great Aunt told me. We walked inside the Gym and I grinned to myself. While I won't be seeing them again for a while, I know that their journey will continue!

TO BE CONTINUED!


	15. The Rainbow Badge!

**The last few days have been full of action. Ash caught himself a Primeape, although it doesn't seem to cooperate very well, and it's quite hard to communicate with it since it's so stubborn, even for Jamie. And now, they've finally arrived in Celadon City, where Ash and Jamie hope to earn their Rainbow Badge...**

* * *

**JAMIE'S P.O.V.**

"Whoa..." I said, gazing around. I always knew Celadon City was famous for its tall buildings, but this was just plain crazy.

"I feel like an ant..." Brock remarked. He sniffed the air. "And it smells so good here too..." he said dreamily. I couldn't help but snicker at his words. :P

"It smells like perfume... it's heavenly," Misty said. Ash sent us a confused look over his shoulder.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked. Does he have no sense of smell or sight? I rolled my eyes as Brock and Misty continued to sniff the air. It really did smell quite nice...

"Ooh.." Brock said, running off. Ash and I went after him. Where was he off to? Oh, I think I know. He probably spotted some girls.

* * *

We found Brock in front of a building with his face pressed up against a glass window. "Hey, who are you making faces at, Brock?" Ash asked him.

"My nose tells me that this is my kind of town," he replied. Ash and I looked into the glass and saw three girls inside. I had been right. Of course.

"And then he says maybe we can both go together!" I heard one girl say. Okay, I feel like a stalker right now. Awkward...

"I think we should stay here a while," Brock says in a dreamy voice. Great. He's in girl-crazy mode. -_-

"Well, you can stay here if you wanna waste your time. Jamie, Pikachu, Misty, and I are out of here. Come on, let's get moving. Misty? Pikachu?" Misty had disappeared. Of course. Brock tapped his shoulder and pointed into the glass window. So Misty was with those girls, huh?

I walked inside and saw the girls letting Misty sample perfume. Pikachu sat in her lap. "This is one of our most popular scents- it's called Daffodil Dreams," one girl said. Misty sniffed her hand after the girl sprayed the perfume on it.

"It smells just like a garden," she remarked. Pikachu agreed with a happy cry.

"We're having a fragrance sale," another girl informed Misty. Uh oh. Was she really going to spend money on perfume? -_- I mean, how often would she wear it? I never wear perfume unless it's a special occasion...

"So how much does this one cost?" she asked just as Ash entered the shop. He rushed up to her.

"Don't buy it, Misty! Perfume's just a waste of money and it stinks!" I face-palmed. Rude, much? That guy is hopeless...

"Ash, that was rude!" I scolded. "Never say that out loud, especially in front of the people who work here!"

"Go away," Misty hissed at Ash.

"I resent that young man's remark," I heard a voice say. We all turned to see a woman who could only be the manager. Good timing, Ash... "Young man, are you accusing me of overcharging my customers for inferior perfume?!" she exclaimed angrily. Ash backed away, scared.

"Uh, no ma'am," he stuttered. "I meant all perfumes are a rip-off because all they do is turn men into zombies!"

"Ash Satoshi Ketchum! What in Arceus's underpants are you talking about?!" I yelled at my friend.

"Uh... like this!" He grabbed Brock and pushed him toward the manager. I sweat-dropped. That friend of mine... Brock made googly-eyes at the manager, causing her to back away a bit.

"H-hi... I'm Brock, what's your name?" To my surprise, the manager smiled, then scowled at Ash, pointing an accusing finger at him, then starting towards him.

"P for pretty, E for elegant, R for radiant, F for fun, U for urban, M for mysterious, E for energy and that spells?!"

"Perfume!" Misty yelled at Ash, who now looked terrified. Why were they making such a big deal over perfume? And I thought Misty was a tomboy like me... sigh...

"Well I don't need smelly stuff to give me energy! I have tons of energy that I don't know what to do with!" Ash said proudly.

"Why don't you use some of it to keep your mouth shut?" Misty told him. I face-palmed again, and one of the employees whispered in my ear,

"I'm sorry you have such an idiotic and hopeless boyfriend..." I can't agree more... wait, he's not my boyfriend!

"Um, he's not my boyfriend, ma'am," I said to the older girl. She and her friends laughed.

"At least, not yet." I sighed. Not this again. I've had this conversation WAAAAY too many times already...

"You object to our product so much, perhaps you should leave. We have perfume here, so you must find us offensive," the manager continued.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, you insensitive little worm!" The workers yelled at Ash.

"Wha-what did I do?" They kicked him out and yelled at him to never come back. I actually felt kind of sorry for him...

"I'm going to go after him, 'kay guys?" I asked my friend. Misty pointed at the perfume.

"But don't you want to buy perfume?" she asked me. I shook my head and in the politest way possible, I said,

"Perfume's not my style. I'm too plain for this kind of glamorous stuff," I explained. The manager tsked.

"Nonsense, young lady! You are a very beautiful girl," she said. I pointed in the direction that Ash had gone him.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go after him," I said, bowing quickly because I didn't want to get kicked out too...

"I DON'T WANNA COME BACK! I'M OFF THE CHALLENGE THE CELADON CITY GYM!" I heard Ash yell. He stomped off in a huff as I followed, snickering slightly. Finally, we arrived at the gym, which was shaped like a Vileplume.

"Welcome," a girl greeted me. She then glared at Ash. "You're not allowed in here."

"But why can't I come in?! I'm trying to become a Pokemon Master!" Ash argued. The girl crossed her arms.

"I wouldn't let you in if you were the last Pokemon Trainer on Earth!" she said. Guess it has something to do with Ash's hatred for perfume... is it even possible? I'm not sure...

"BUT WHY?!" Ash exploded in front of her. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!"

"This gym does not allow in anyone who thinks perfume is a stinky rip-off," she retorted. So my suspicions had been right.

"We manufacture that "stinky" perfume right here in this gym," another one added. Ash gulped.

"So you see, young man, you're the stinker." She planted a red 'X' on his face and the sliding glass doors closed.

"Can you please let him back in? Winning the badge really means a lot to him, and I'm sure he didn't mean what he said about the perfume," I said, trying to convince the girls to let him in.

"Sheesh. Getting his girlfriend to try to get him in. Sorry, but we can't. I'm sure he meant every word."

"For Arceus's sake, I'm not his girlfriend!" I huffed as Ash began banging on the door.

"Aw man! But don't you understand?! I've gotta challenge the gym leader so I can win a badge! You've gotta let me in!" One girl went up to the door and stuck her tongue out at Ash. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?!" The girls ignored him. Poor Ash...

* * *

**WITH TEAM ROCKET**

"Huh. Look's like the coast is clear," Meowth said as his comrades put a ladder next to a window in the gym.

"Once we get in, we'll steal the formula to their perfume, and then I'll be as irresistible as Cleopartra~" Jessie said.

"Also, the formula will make me zillions of bucks," James added. "That's enough money to buy my own country! Or my own planet, even!"

"OR a nine lifetime supply of cat grub!" Meowth said as the three climbed into the gym.

"That secret formula's got to be hidden around here somewhere," Jessie said. "Now where could it be?" The trio crouched and began to look. Jessie pulled back a leaf and let out a strangled cry.

"What is it?" James asked as he and Meowth came over to Jessie to see what was wrong.

"Hey look, it's a Gloom," Meowth said. (A/N I hate Glooms by the way. They creep me out :( -Jamie) "What's a Gloom doing here?"

"Taking a nap, I think," James said, reaching out to try and touch the Pokemon. The Gloom opened its eyes and threw the trio out of the room so it could nap in peace.

"James! Look what you've done! You've woken it up!" Jessie exclaimed. James pulled out his Pokeball.

"Go Koffing!" he said, throwing it onto the ground in front of him. "Poison Gas attack, now!" The Poison Gas didn't affect Gloom, who just sucked up all of the gas, leaving the villains shocked.

"I can't believe it..." James said as Gloom attacked Koffing. Koffing fell to the floor, fainted. Team Rocket coughed. "It smells like gym sneaker, mixed with rotten eggs, with just a hint of skunk fart," James said, eye twitching.

"My nose feels like it's on fire!" Meowth said, holding his nose, eyes spinning 'round in his head.

"Meowth, you don't have nose," Jessie pointed out, holding her own nose. Meowth's paws flew to his face.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE RIGHT! What happened to my nose?!" Meowth exclaimed, freaking out. "That smell took my nose off! Oh wait, I almost forgot. The cartooners never gave me a nose," he said, sweat-dropping and chuckling while Jessie and James sighed and rolled their eyes. "Hey, why're you guys sleeping?" A gym worker appeared and hit Meowth with a mallet.

"Rule number one, no thieves in the gym," she said, planting red "X" marks on all three of their faces.

* * *

"Hey! Get me out of here! Get me out of this tree! You two clowns better get me out of here!" Meowth screamed at Jessie and James.

"Don't tell me what to do you little hairball! I know what I'm doing!" Jessie growled at Meowth.

"Are you three hanging out again?" A voice said. It was Ash and Jamie, because Jamie left the gym because she didn't want to challenge it alone, apparently.

"The pests," Jessie muttered, annoyed. "Can't you see we're in a situation right now? Leave us alone so we can think straight."

"Please, help us get out of this tree," James pleaded the two kids. Jessie kicked him and scowled at the blue-haired man.

"TRAITOR!" she hissed. "Whose side are you on, anyways?!" Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. "Hey kid," she said, looking at Ash. "Bet they didn't let you into that gym today."

"That's not true!" Ash said while Jamie whispered something in his ear which made his ears go pink. "That's none of your business!"

"They kicked you out," Meowth taunted, going along with Jessie's plan. Ash's face turned bright red.

"Even though you're a pest, I'll make a deal with you. You untie us and we'll show you how to get into that gym," Jessie said.

"Don't do it, Ash. They're trying to trick you," Jamie said. "Don't listen to them." Ash looked undecided

"Come on, you know you'll never make it into the Pokemon League if you don't have enough badges," Jessie chided.

"F-fine..." Jamie protested, but Ash blocked her out. "No Jamie, I have to do this! If I don't I'll never become a Pokemon Master!" He untied the thieves as Jamie scowled and bolted away back to the gym.

* * *

**JAMIE'S P.O.V.**

"Stupid Ash," I muttered as the gym doors opened, letting me inside. Then, I realized that Ash was all alone. With Team Rocket. Face-palming, I ran back to the department store where Ash and Team Rocket had disappeared into. I returned Leafeon just in case. Team Rocket got all in my face as soon as I entered and were like,

"TA-DAH!" Ash stepped out in a blonde wig and a dress... and I almost vomited. Sorry. I was no expecting that.

"Um... is that you, Ash?" I asked, uncertainly. He nodded as Team Rocket rushed up to him.

"Why, even your own mother wouldn't recognize you in this!" Jessie gushed. It was true. Mrs. Delia would probably not know who the heck he was, just saying.

"You think so?" Ash asked the trio, blushing slightly as they launched compliments at him.

"Talk about dressing for success! This getup will get you into the gym easily!" Meowth said confidently. I secretly snapped at picture of Ash in a dress and wig... this one's a real keeper.

"Great! Then I'll show the gym leader who's the boss around here!" Ash said. Jessie waggled a finger.

"Uh uh uh, that didn't sound very lady-like, now did it?" she asked. I face-palmed, but I couldn't help but snicker. This was going to be VERY entertaining...

"Come on, you'll give away your cover! They'll know that you're a boy!" James added. Ash cleared his throat.

"I'll show those meanies!" he said in a high-pitched voice. I summoned fire in my hand and looked at him threateningly.

"Is that how you think all girls talk?" I ask him menacingly. He blubbered out a few sorrys and I laughed and hugged him. "It's okay. They'll fall for it- I hope." I swear I heard Team Rocket snickering evilly behind him. Or was it just my imagination? "See you guys later~" I say as I head back toward the gym. I think Ash will be okay now... I hope...

* * *

"Good evening," Ash the girl said as he and a disguised Team Rocket entered the gym. I slipped into the back room, but I heard the word "Ashley" and almost died with silent laughter.

"Hello?" I said. "I'd like to challenge the gym leader here." A girl maybe in her early twenties appeared.

"That would be me. Welcome to the Celadon City gym! My name is Erika. Are you ready to have a match?" I tossed my Pokeball in the air a few times. I was excited.

"Of course!" I answer her as she smiles at me. Good thing I'm okay with perfume, or this woman would be killing me right now.

"Alright. It will be a three-on-three match, is that okay?" I nodded. "No time limit! Let's begin! Go, Tangela!"

"Gengar, I choose you!" Since Gengar was a Ghost-Poison type, this battle would probably not be too hard.

"Tangela, use Vine Whip!" The Vine Whip, although powerful, did little damage to Gengar, due to its resistant to Grass-type moves.

"Gengar, use Sludge Bomb!" Tangela instantly fainted. I ran over to it and fed it an Oran Berry, which Erika thanked me for.

"Weepinbell, I choose you!" I let Gengar stay out because it was his first intense battle with me as its trainer and I wanted it to practice. Plus, it was doing quite well.

"Gengar, use Shadow Ball down on the ground!" I had learned this wonderful trick from Destinee, who I missed so much... The Shadow Ball made a dark pit in the ground and caused multiple Shadow Balls to erupt from the ground. Weepinbell was still standing, though...

"Weepinbell, use Razor Leaf!" Since Gengar was already weak from the earlier Vine Whip from Tangela, he fell to the ground, exhausted. I smiled and pulled out his Pokeball.

"You did a good job, Gengar. Return and get some good rest. Pidgeot, I choose you!" I would have to type advantage here. But Erika was a gym leader, she was bound to have strategy to counter super-effective attacks.

"Weepinbell, use Vine Whip to hold Pidgeot in the air!" Weepinbell obeyed. I gritted my teeth.

"Pidgeot, Peck to destroy those vines!" I say to my Pokemon. Pidgeot obeyed and broke free. "Now use Wing Attack!"

"Dodge, Weepinbell!" Weepinbell was too slow. Pidgeot slammed its wings onto Weepinbell, leaving Weepinbell lying on the ground.

"Weepinbell, good job! Gloom, I choose you! Use Poison Powder!" Pidgeot fell to its attack. That Gloom was powerful. One Pokemon left for each of us... Erika is definitely tougher than any gym leader I've faced.

"For my final Pokemon, I choose you! Leafeon! Let's fight grass-on-grass!" I grinned a my trusty partner Pokemon came out of its Pokeball, nuzzling my cheek before taking its place on the battlefield.

"Poison Powder, Gloom!" I couldn't let Gloom's attack hit Leafeon, no matter what!

"Leafeon, use Dig to avoid Gloom's attack now!" Leafeon obeyed and successfully dodged its attack. A few seconds later, Leafeon came up fro the ground and attacked Gloom. Gloom fainted. I. Had. Done. It. Another badge!

"Good job, you've earned this," Erika says as she hands me the Rainbow Badge. The compartments appeared and the Rainbow Badge fit in perfectly. Now what had happened to "Ashley?"

"Thank you," I said, thanking her for the battle. "Now, I have to go find my friend."

"Alright. It was a pleasure battling you. I must go now, too." She left as I slung my backpack over my shoulder, leaving Leafeon out of her Pokeball. I took my time as I walked the hallways of the gym to bump into "Ashley" and the girl back in the perfume shop.

"Ash," I hissed. "You're going to challenge the gym leader now, aren't you?" He nodded and said "yes" in the high-pitched voice.

"Trainer Erika? I'd like to introduce our new student," the girl said, indicating Ash. I scanned the crowd and saw Misty and Brock. When did they get here? 'Did you win the badge?' Misty mouthed to me. I nodded.

"Well, hello there," Erika said. I looked closely at her and realized that Erika had been the store manager! This cannot be good... "Nice to meet you," she told "Ashley." She smiled at me. "You're the challenger I battled earlier, right?" I nodded. "You're welcome to stay here."

"Nice to meet you too, ma'am,""Ashley" said in a tiny high-pitched voice. It was almost adorable... 3

"Well, you sure are a shy one aren't you?" Brock asked "Ashley." "It's okay, young lady. All of the girls here want you to feel at home at he gym. Let's all give her a warm welcome." So I was the only one who could see through his disguise?

"Pika-chu." That's when I realized Pikachu was there too... he could probably tell that it was Ash... oh great...

"Erika, may I ask you a question?' Misty cut in. Good. The attention was directed away from him *coughs* sorry, her.

"Of course you may, Misty." Misty looked down at the Gloom who was standing on the floor. I recognized it as the Gloom I battled. Erika must've used a Revive on it.

"I thought Gloom were so smelly, you couldn't get anywhere near it without fainting. So why doesn't this Gloom smell bad to me at all?"

"That's a very good question, Misty." She walked over to Gloom. "Gloom doesn't usually smell bad at all. It's a defense mechanism and as long as Gloom feels safe, it smells just fine. Just let Gloom know that you want to be its friend."

"How do you know all of this, Erika?" An impressed Misty asked Erika. Erika stroked Gloom.

"I met Gloom a long time ago. When I was a young girl, I got lost and I was cornered by a Grimer. Gloom somehow knew I was in trouble and helped me. And we've been friends ever since." Erika gave Gloom a pat. "This is the same Gloom that saved me from Grimer."

"It's all because of Erika's friendship with Gloom that she decided to become a Grass Pokemon trainer," one girl added.

"I wish Ash could've heard that story." Oh no. He wasn't about to blow his cover, was he-

"I heard it," Ash blurted. I face-palmed while everyone looked confused. Smooth move, Ash, much smooth... "Uh... please don't stare at me like that, I'm a shy little girl," he said, resuming his high-pitched voice.

"You look awfully familiar. Have we met before?" Misty asked, getting closer to "Ashley." Uh oh, she was on to him...

"Maybe you met my sister... ah!" he exclaimed as Pikachu appeared in front of him. Ash was dead now... Pikachu gave him a hug. "Hey, knock it off!" Pikachu shocked him, causing his wig to fall off. His disguise was blown...

"It's Ash!" Misty and Brock exclaimed at the same time. Erika shot him an angry look.

"It's that rude boy!" she exclaimed angrily. I quickly came to his defense and shot Erika a sheepish smile.

"Ash didn't mean anything he said back in the perfume shop, honest! He was just really impatient since he wanted Misty to come with him to the gym so he could earn the gym badge! He really wants to challenge the Pokemon League, and without the badge, he can't," I explained quickly. He'll thank me later.

"Alright then. Due to League rules, I, Erika, the Celadon City gym leader, accept your challenge."

* * *

**ASH'S P.O.V.**

"We'll each use three Pokemon. There will be not time limit. Are you ready to battle?"

"Right! I'll use my Grass Pokemon on your Grass Pokemon! Bulbasaur, I choose you!"

"This'll be easy! Tangela, I choose you!" This was not going to be easy for her! No way! I was ready to win this!

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" I commanded my Pokemon. Bulbasaur obeyed.

"Tangela, use Constrict, don't let Bulbasaur pull you in!" Tangela dragged Bulbasaur closer to it. "Now it's time to use Stun Spore!" The Stun Spore weakened Bulbasaur, and I was forced to recall it. I gritted my teeth as I pulled out my next Pokeball.

"Bulbasaur, return quickly! Primeape, go!" I then remembered how Primeape gave me a black eye and how he would never listen to me, quickly changed my mind. "Charmander, I choose you!" I yelled.

"Does Bulbasaur need a Paralyz Heal after the battle? Poor thing!" Erika said, after recalling Tangela and sending out a Weepinbell.

"No way! I don't need your help! Bulbasaur will be just fine!" I retorted.

"Weepinbell, use Razor Leaf on Charmander!" she commanded Weepinbell.

"Charmander, use Flamethrower, full blast!" Charmander's Flamethrower burned the leaves, causing them to rain down on Weepinbell. Erika gasped. "Now, Charmander, finish this off with Skull Bash!" Charmander obeyed and sent Weepinbell flying.

"Weepinbell, quick! Return!" Erika said. "You may have good skills as a trainer, Ash, but what you don't have is empathy with your Pokemon! I'm about to teach you a lesson in empathy! Gloom, I choose you!" Uh oh.

Gloom used its powerful Poison attacks to quickly defeat Charmander. Now I had Pikachu, Squirtle, and Pidgeotto left. I didn't think any of them could handle Gloom's strong poison attacks… Erika laughed.

"Poor Ash! Looks like your Pokemon need a little more training!" she said. I ground my teeth angrily. I suddenly felt a tug on the cuff of my jeans.

"Pika pika," Pikachu said, getting into battle position. I was shocked.

"You're willing to battle even though you know that you'll lose?" I asked incredulously. Pikachu puffed up his chest and let out a few more cries, and I that tell that he was confident in himself. He patted my cheek. "Alright then, buddy." I gave him a hug.

"Heart-warming, but your battling skills are stinking up the room," I heard a voice say. "Even worse than Gloom's stench. I gritted my teeth. Who would say such a nasty thing?

"It's Team Rocket again!" I heard Jamie groan. Ugh. Not them again! At least they had helped me out earlier, though. They jumped down from the ledge near the ceiling.

"To protect the world from devastation!  
To unite all peoples within our nation!  
To denounce the evils of truth and love!  
To extend our reach to the stars above!  
And last but not least, to blast this dump sky high!  
JESSIE  
JAMES!"

They screamed as the blasted off a little bit too early today... whoopsies. "At least we got a parting gift- their secret perfume formula!" I heard Jessie say. WHAT?!

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Meanwhile, the whole building was on fire. Jamie and her Vaporeon were trying to put it out, Vaporeon using Water Gun while water spouted out of Jamie's necklace.

"Quick, we've got to rescue all of the Pokemon!" Someone said. Jamie had returned Leafeon, so she would be safe. Good.

"Keep looking! We've gotta get them all to safety!" Misty cried. The gym workers scrambled around, returning Pokemon and carrying them to safety.

"Call the fire department!" Someone yelled. The power of Jamie and Vaporeon's water guns were growing weaker and weaker as they tired out. Uh oh.

'They're coming!" Someone else called. We all evacuated the building as hoses sprayed the building with water as Vaporeon and Jamie helped. Maybe I should bring out Squirtle...

"Don't just stand there! Help put out the fire!" Misty told me. "Before this whole gym is burned to the ground!"

"You're right! Squirtle, I choose you! Use Water Gun!" Squirtle, Jamie, Vaporeon, and the fire hoses were rapidly putting out the fire. I hope it wasn't too late...

"Staryu, Starmie, help us now!" Now that Misty's Pokemon were helping too, the fire was going to be out in no time!

"Geodude! Throw as much dirt as you can on the flames to help put out the fire!" Brock added.

"Keep spraying!" Misty, Jamie, and I commanded our Pokemon. Jamie collapsed to the floor, exhausted. I felt bad. A lot of the energy she had used today was trying to help me... Just then, Erika appeared, looking worried.

"I can't find Gloom anywhere!" Her eyes widened when she spotted Jamie lying on the ground. "Is she okay? And Gloom might still be inside!" Jamie lit up with a blue light. Her eyes were dull. She began to float toward the gym.

"I think she's gonna lead us to Gloom! I'm going to follow her!" I said. I ran after her as Erika yelled at me to be careful. I followed Jamie into the gym and seconds later, I heard Gloom's cries! Jamie and I headed toward her and I scooped the Pokemon into my arms. Then, Jamie stopped glowing and fell again. I grabbed her too and staggered out of the gym, carrying a squealing Gloom and a fainted Jamie. My friends ran over as soon as they saw me.

"What happened to Jamie?!" Misty exclaimed worriedly. "And is Gloom okay?" Gloom squealed happily and walked over to Erika. Meanwhile, Jamie lay limp on the ground. When I felt her for a pulse, I got nothing.

"She doesn't have a pulse..." I said. "But sometimes, doesn't she lose her heartbeat or breath when she's passed out due to her powers?" I hoped she wasn't you know... dead. "JAMIE WAKE UP NOW!" I yelled. She didn't reply... Tears began to roll down my face while Misty sniffled and Brock turned away, trying to be a "man."

"Jamie... please... wake up..." Misty whispered, her voice cracking. No reply. Was she really gone...?

* * *

**JAMIE'S P.O.V.**

I couldn't breathe... my vision was hazy when I opened my eyes the slightest. I slowly opened them and my vision cleared. "A-Ash?" I asked weakly.

"Yeah, Jamie, it's me," he said. He had obviously been crying. Why? "Wait, YOU'RE ALIVE!" And he, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu tackled me in a hug. Leafeon escaped from her Pokeball and joined the group hug.

"We thought you were dead, Jamie," Misty whispered. I laughed. They thought I was dead?

"Wow, guys. It's all right. Don't be such downers," I laughed. "I'm not gonna die. Not until I live my life to the fullest. I promise. And by the way, for the first time, Ash, you're the one who saved me. I usually save you. So thanks." That sent everyone except Ash to the floor laughing.

* * *

"With deep gratitude, present you with this Rainbow Badge," Erika told Ash, holding out her badge.

"What's that for? I never beat you in that match," Ash said, confused. Erika laughed.

"I think you've earned it. Don't you, Gloom?" Erika asked, turning to her Pokemon for its opinion.

**"Definitely!" **It said happily. I giggled. I've always had a soft spot for Grass Pokemon, probably because of me and Leafeon's bond, I guess... ;)

"Thanks a lot!" Ash said, taking the badge from Erika. "Take a look, Pikachu! A Rainbow Badge!"

"Congratulations, Ash!" Brock said to him. Ash thanked him, then turned back to Erika, suddenly looking worried.

"But what about Team Rocket? They got away with your perfume formula!" he said. Erika giggled.

"No they didn't," she said. "The vial they stole has only one of our perfume's secret ingredients. Essence of Gloom." I practically laughed my head off as I imagined Team Rocket's idea when they found out about that little secret.

Now that Ash and I had a Rainbow Badge each, I think it's time for our journey to continue!

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
